Sitri Stronger
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: Naruto Sitri sudah menuntaskan misinya dari Kami danemulai misi baru untuk menjaga perdamaian di dimensi asalnya mampukah Naruto menyelesaikannya Warning: GodlikeNaru, NaruTwinsSeraffal, NaruBrotherSeraSona, Typo- Miss Typo Chapter 10 UP SPECIAL CH 10,Re-Publish CH 10 (perbaikan typo)
1. Chapter 1

Sitri Stronger

.

Disclaimer

Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto

High School DxD©Ichie Ishibumi

.

Pair:[NatutoX?]

Genre:Adventure,Family,Tragedy,Supranatural,Humors

Rate:M

.

 **A/N: Ini merupakan Fic ke tiga saya dalam Fic Crossover untuk memperbaiki Fic Author yang lain yang belum atau jauh dari kata Perfect.**

 **.**

 **Warning:GodlikeNaru,NaruDevils,NaruBrotherSerafall,Typo- MissTypo**

 **.**

Pecahan batu

Lubangan tanah dimana mana

Itu yang bisa dinggambarkan untuk sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat ertarungan antara Dewa mungkin

Dan pertarungan itu adalah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, sungguh tragis memang saat ini hanya 4 orang uang selamat

Bagiamana yang lain?, entahlah mungkin mati, tertimbun sampai terkena sebuah Genjutsu yang paling kuat di Elemental Nation, sebuah dunia dimana ninja dimana mana mereka mempunyai Chakra yang diberikan seorang pertapa tua yang kerjaannya mengelilingi dunia

Rikkudo Sennin, nama yang tak asing bagi para Shinobi atau Kunoichi yang ada di Elemental Nations...nama yang melegenda dan sangat mustahil bila ada Shinobi maupun Kunoichi yang tidak tau

Rikkudo Sennin adalah orang yang membentuk dunia elemental Nation dimana dia memberikan sebuah Chakra satu satu pada Manusia yang ada di sana

Chakra yang ia dapatkan oleh yang dia panggil sebagai ibu dan orang yang dipanggil ibu hanya satu...yaitu Ootsutsuki Kaguya atau bisa disebut oleh semua Shinobi yaitu Dewa Kelinci

Naas sekarang orang yang dipanggil ibu oleh Rikkudo Sennin itu sekarang sedang melawan kedua cucunya yang bernama Ahura dan Indra anak dari Rikkudo Sennin

Kembali ke pertarungan, saat ini terlihat dua orang satu orang berambut pirang dengan tanda kumis kucing dipipinya dan mengenakan pakaian yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak layak dipakai karena sobekan dimana mana

Dan satunya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut gaya emo, mata hitam legam dan membawa sebuah pedang di punggungnya

Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Uchiha Sasuke dan mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari cucu yang bisa dianggap musuh yaitu Ootsutsuki Kaguya

"Teme aku akan memgakhri ini, jangan terkejut dengan penampilanku nanti" ucap pemuda pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto

"Hn' itulah jawaban pemuda yang disampingnya sebuah dua suku kata yang mengadung kebingungan karena perkataan dari temannya itu

Tak menanggapi jawaban temamnya Naruto maju lalu menunjuk sang Dewa Kelinci dengan padangan serius yang belum pernah ia tunjjukan pada yang lain

"Kaguya-sama kau sudah bertindak kelewat batas dan aku akan menghentikanmu" ucap Naruto dan menambah suffik-Sama pada nama Kaguya dan sukses membuat keempat rekan setimnnya terkejut

Sedangkan Kaguya hanya tersenyum meremehkan reinkarnasi cucunya itu, "khukhukhu,sungguh menarik apa Ashura akan menghentikan nenekmu ini" ucap Kaguya meremehkan Naruto

Naruto nampak menghiraukan perkataan Kaguya dan mulai memejamkan matannya mencoba menuju Mindscapenya untuk melakukan sesuatu

 **Mindscape On**

"Ini sudah waktunnya bagiku untuk membangkitkan kekuatan iblisku, Kurama" ucap Naruto pada bijju di depannya

Sedangkan bijju dari Narito atau dikenal dengan sebutan Kyubbi No Yokou hanya menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan dari Partnernya yang menemaninnya selama ribuan tahun

" **Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan aku akan membantumu untuk membuka segel yang menyegel kekuatan iblismu itu" ucap Kurama sambil bersiap**

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar suara dari sang partner yang selalu mendukungnya dari dulu sambil mepangkah ke sebuah pintu dengan segel sihir yang kuat yang mengekang kekuatan yang ada di dalamnnya keluar

Naruto lalu memegang sebuah rantai di pintu sambil menoleh ke arah partnernya, "bersiap Kurama" ucap Naruto dibalas oleh rubah berekor sembilan itu

Perlahan lahan tangan Naruto mulai mengalirkan kekuatannya untuk membuka segel sihir yang termasuk segel sihir paling absolute

'Kuso, butuh banyak sekali kekuatan sihirku yang terserap, tapi kalo digabungkan dengan chakra mungkin akan berhasil' batin Naruto lalu menggabungkan Chakra dengan sihirnya

Naruto lalu melirik Kurama yang ada dibelakangnya, "Kurama kita coba kombinasikan Sihir dengan Chakra kita" ucap Naruto sambil fokus pada segel yang akan dilepaskan

" **Baiklah Gaki"ucap singkat Kurama lalu menyalurkan Energi Chakrannya pada aegel di depannya**

Krakkkk

Krakkkk

Suara retakan terdengar di segel berbentuk rantai, perlahan lahan retakan pada segel itu semakin lama semakin parah bahkan hampir hancur

"T-Tinggal s-sedikit l-la-lagi bertahan" suara Naruto mulai tergagap akibat semua kekuatannya yang dia punya disalurkan terus menerus untuk membuka segel yang ia buat sendiri dul

Pyaaaar

Suara segel hancur terdemgar Mindscape Naruto,perlahan lahan aura iblis miliknya mulai kembali, kekuatan sihirnya mulai bertambah bahkanelebihi kapasitas Chakrannya, 'aku merasakan...aku merasakan kekuatanku mulai kembali sudah lama aku tak menggunakan kekuatan iblis absolute ku' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai karena kekuatan lamamnya mulai kembali

Naruto terakhir kali menggunakan kekuatan iblis dan sihirnya saat terjadiperang besar bernama Great War, dimana dulu dia berperang melawan Da-tenshi

Dan juga melawan pasukan Tenshi yang dulu ingin melerai kedua belah pihak tapi bukannya melerai malah Tenshi ikut dalam perang itu dan itu mencetuskan nama untuk perang itu Great war

Kata Great war terambil karena saat itu ketiga belah kubu saling menyerang bahkan dua Heavenly Dragon memanasi pertarungan itu

Kembali ke cerita Naruto saat ini di selubungi aura iblis yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan dua mou, "Cha Kurama sekarang giliranku untuk melawan Kaguya" ucap Naruto dibalas pandangan malas oleh Kurama dan sukses membuat Naruto Sweatdrop

'Oh Kami...kenapa kau memberikan sebuah partner pemalas untuk ku' batin Naruto tanpa merasakan kesakitan karena menyebut Kami

Ya perlu diingat saat Narito lahir pemimpin malaikat bernama Michiel memberikan sedikit aura sucinnya tapi berdampak besar bagi Naruto

Kekuatan diberikan oleh Michiel bahkan mendominasi membuat dia kebal dari apa namannya cahaya bahkan menyebutkan kata Kami dia tidak akan merasakan kesakitan

 **Mindscape Off**

Sekarang Naruto mulai membuka matannya, ia melihat sang nenek tidak sedarah sedang tertawa sinis padannya, "khukhukhu, kau akan mati Ashura,khukhukhu"ucap Kaguya

"Hahahahaha, itu tak akan terjadi Kaguya-sama...karena aku yang akanenghabisimu lebih dulu" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisnnya yang besar dua kali lipat dari para mou

Rekan Naruto terkejut melihat sayap yang ada dipunggung Naruto dan merasakan aura yang sangat tidak mengenakan keluar dari tubuh Naruto

"Baiklah ini serangan pertamaku **Water Stroming** " keliarlah sebuah tornado air menghantam lengan Kaguya membuat dia terpental beberapa meter

Bugh

Nampak ekpresi marah terkias di wajah Kaguya lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya "sialan kau, kau akan kumusnahkan **Chibaku Tensei** "

Nampak bola hitam mulai naik keatas langit lalu menarik apapun yang ada dibawahnnya

" **[Phoenik Blast]"**

Terciptalah sebuah burung api uang sangat besar menghantam Chibaku Temsei milik Kaguya

Blarrrr

Byarrrrr

Nampak sekarang Naruto mulai mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas lalu melafalkan sebuah mantra

 **Aku adalah Dominasi tak terbatas**

 **Kegelapan adalah tempat duduk**

 **Ku adalah Dominasi para raja**

 **Ku menangis akan penderitaan**

 **Ku menyeringai akan peperangan**

 **Sambutlah kekuatanku**

 **Kekuatan tak terbatas**

 **...Kitsune Daigoddes...**

Tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura merah yang sangat dahsyat bahkan dahsyatnya melebihi Rikkudo mode yang dulu ia gunakan

"Kaguya-sama, sekarang hadapilah ajalmu, **[Verizon Descruction]** "

Sedangkan Kaguya hanya menyeringai meremehkan lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah serangan Naruto

" **Shinra Tensei"**

Bukannya hilang justru Verizon Descruction malah semakin mendekat dan membuat Kaguya terkejut

" **Shinra Tensei"**

" **Shinra Tensei"**

" **Shinra Tensei"**

Kaguya melakukan jutsunnya dua kali tapi hasilnya sama saja dia mulai melihat Naruto menyeringai kearahnya

"Percuma saja Kaguya-sama itu adalah sihir bukan chakra dan Sihir lebih hebat dari pada Chakra, terima ajalmu Kaguya-sama" ucap Naruto menjelaskan

Blarrrrr

"Kuso, akan kau balas k- Arggghhhh" belum sempat Kaguya menyelesaikan perkataannya tubuhnya mulai hancur akibat sihir Naruto

Perlahan lahan Shinobi yang terkena jutsu dari Madara dan Kaguya mulai sadar lslu menatap sekitar dengan pandangan bingung

"Apa yang terjadi" ucap seorang remaja wanita dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya

"Modukosai, aku yakin pasti akan terjadi peristiwa yang merepotkan" timpal seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikucir dan jangan lupa padangan malasnya

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke menghampiri para Rokie dengan pandangan kebahagiaan, "Minna, kita memenangkan perang ini" ucap Sakura dengan nada bahagia

Perkataan dari Sakura membuat para Shinobi yang ikut berperang melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar

Sejujurnya mereka dari awal mereka akan kalah saat melihat Madara yang sudah memakai mode Rikkudo Sennin walaupun begitu mereka selalu berjuang dari pada mati konyol

"Mustahil...saat Madara berubah menjadi mode Rikkudo Sennin kita sudah tidak bisa menang lagi" ucap salah satu Shinobi

Sakura nampak menggelengkan kepalannya menyangkal perkataan shinobi tadi, "tidak kita memang menang tapi orang yang paling berperan besar adalah...Naruto" ucap Sakura

Sekali lagi para Shinobi sekaligus para rokkie membulatkan matannya lalu menatap sekeliling tempat mereka berperang melawan Madara

Mata mereka membulat shok bahkan para edo tensei shok saat melihat sebuah sosok pirang dengan sayap kelelawar yang mereka maksud adqlah Naruto

Naruto hanya menyeringai saat para Shinobi yang melihatnnya shok, "terkejut...ini adalah sebagian penampilanku" ucap Naruto yang masih menyeringai senang akan tatapan shok para shinobi

Salah satu dari para edo tensei Hokage nampak menunjuk Naruto dengan pandangan shok, "apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto" ucap sosok edo tensei berambut kuning sama dengan Naruto

Naruto semakin menyeringai saat ayahnnya juga ikut shok saat melihat penampilannya, "ah...ayo perkenalan lagi namaku Naruto Sitri dan aku adalah **Iblis** " ucap Naruto menekankan kata iblis

Lalu sebuah sihir mengelilingi naruto bahkan sampai menutupi tubuh Naruto lalu saat sihir itu menghilang terlihat Naruto dengan wajah tanpa whisker dan sangat tampan dan rambut hitam serta mengenakan pakaian dengan melihatkan atas dadanya (pakaian Vali)

Dan penampilan Naruto sukses membuat para Kunoichi bahkan para rokkie wanita merona hebat karena Naruto terlihat gagah dan sangat tampan melebihi idola para wanita disana yaitu Uchiha Sasuke

"A-apa k-kau a-adalah anak ku t-tidak m-mu-mungkin kau i-iblis" ucap sosok yang kita ketahui adalah ayah dari Naruto yaitu Namikaze Minato

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat Minato ayahnnya berucap datar di hadapannya namun di hatinnya dia tertawa terbahak bahak saat melihat ekspresi shok Minato ditambah para Shinobi

"Aku hanya reinkarnasi dari diriku sebelumnnya tou-san, kekuatan sihirku dan iblisku disegel oleh diriku sendiri dan kenapa aku bisa ada di dimensi ini?, karena aku sedang melakukan misi untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia Elemental Nation ini dari Kami" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang dirinnya

Ucapan dari Naruto sukaes membuat beban shok para ahinobi, Edo Tensei para Hokage dan para rokkie saat mendengar tentang dirinnya

Lalu terlihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan datang dari atas langit lalu menghampiri Naruto yang mengambang di atas udara dengan sayapnnya

"Ah...sudah waktunnya aku kembali ke dimensi asalku...jaa nee semoga kalian bahagia karena perdamaian sudah tercipta" ujar Naruto lalu diselimuti cahaya itu

Belum sempat para rokkie yang ingin menghadang Naruto pergi Tapi usaha mereka sia sia saat melihat Naruto sudah tak terlihat bersamaan hilangnya cahaya yang menyelimuti Naruto

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto, kini Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan ukurannya tak terbatas di depannya terdapat cahaya yang menyelimuti Naruto tadi

"Naruto Sitri kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari ku, sekarang waktunnya mengganti kekuatanmu menjadi lebih kuat" ucap soaok cahaya putih yang kita ketahui iru adalah Kami

Naruto nampak menundukkan kepalannya saat mendengar perkataan Kami mengganti semua kekuatannya karena iya tidak mau kehilangan partnernya yaitu Kurama

" **Partner jika ini adalah perpisahan, kau akan menjaga dirimu baik baik" ucap Kurama dengan telepatinya**

"Baiklah ini sudah waktunnya" ujar Kami lalu menyerap kekuatan dari Naruto hingga Naruto tak berdaya karena kekuatannnya bahkan partnernya diambil oleh sang pencipta dunia yaitu Kami

Lalu sang Kami memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto fit seperti sedia kala, "ini adalah kekuatanmu yang baru, kau memiliki salah satu dari tiga heavenly dragon yaitu burning dragon

Dan kekuatan sitrimu sudah ku tingkatkan jamgan lupa kekuatan sucimu sudah ku tambah jadi sekarang kau adalah hybrid Malaikat dan Iblis" ucap Kami menjelaskankekuatan Naruto

Naruto nampak mengganguk kepalannya pelan karena berpisah dengan partnernya yang sudah menemaninya ribuan tahun

"Baiklah ini saatnya kau pergi, adikmu sedang ada masalah" ucap Kami

Tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang di ruangan itu lalu muncul di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolah adiknnya yaitu Kuoh Gakuen

Naruto lalu berlari saat merasakan kekuatan malaikat jatuh walaupun di kekai tapi ia bisa merasakannya lalu ia berhenti saat matannya memantulkan sebuah kekai dan sedang di perkuat oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinnya mereka adalah peerage dari adiknnya

"Sona-chan" ucap Naruto memanggil nama adiknnya yang tampaknya terjawab saat terlihat salah satu dari beberapa orang tersebut menoleh kearahnya

"Siapa kau" ucap Sona dengan pandangan datar serta tegas terpampang di suara maupun wajah

Naruto nampak tersenyum tulus saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sona adiknnya dan dia juga hwran kenapa saudara kembarnya yaitu Serafall tidak memberi tau jika dia mempunyai kakak lagi

"Yare yare ternyata Sera tidak memberi taumu baiklah...namaku Naruto Sitri aku adalah kakakmu Sona-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sayapnnya yang besar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha gomen minna jika ini tak bagus jujur Author hanya memikirkan pertengahan dari Fic ini jadi Chapter pertama ini sangat membingungkan karena Author meneaknkan otak agar bisa berpikir**

 **Dan maaf jika banyak typo jujur saya lebih memetingkan Fic ini dari pada penulisannya takut ide yang Author punya menguap entah kemana**

 **Dan kekuatan Naruto diganti karena sudah melebihi Godlike tadi bagaimanna tidak hanya satu serangan saja sudah bisa menghancurkan sang Dewa Kelinci yang mungkin kekuatannya sama dengan para Naga tak terbatas (Ophis dan Great Red)**

 **Dan See you to Next Chapter silahkan klik kotak reviews yang ada dibawah semua saran ataupun flame saya terima**

 **Ryousuke Naruto Log Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitri Stronger

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD©Ichie Ishibumi

.

Genre: Adventure, Romance, Humors, Tragedy and Other

Pair:[NarutoX(?),(?)] Mini Harem

Rate:M+

.

Ryousuke Naruto Present

.

Warning: GodlikeNaru, NaruTwinsSeraffal, Typo- MissTypo

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Sona hanya memandang datar sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya setelah sosok pria itu mengaku sebagai kakaknya apakah ia percaya tentu saja tidak yang Sona yakini hanyalah dia mempunyai kakak perempuandan terlebih mempunyai penyakit Siscon tingkat akut

Peerage Sona juga yang mendengar perkataan sosok pria yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Naruto mempunyai pendapat sama seperti Sona yaitu tidak percaya

'Tidak mungkin dia kakak Kaichou bukankah kakak kaichou adalah Serafall-sama yang menjabat sebagai mou' batin peerage Sona serempak

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sona dan para peeragenya tapi hatinya mengumpat kesal pada kembarannya itu

'Awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu Sera-chan , kenapa dia tak menceritakan ceritaku yang keren ini' batin Naruto narsis menyebut kisahnya adalah kisah yang keren

lalu mata Naruto memantulkan seorang berambut merah sedang terengah engah berserta peeragenya yang sedang menghadapi salah satu jendral Malaikat Jatuh

Kokkabiel nama salah satu petinggi Da-tenshi yang mempunyai hasrat memulai Great War yang sudah lama berakhir

Matanya sekarang tak lepas dari perempuan berambut merah ya sekarang sedang melawan Kokkabiel entah kenapa melihatnya seperti mengingatkan sesuatu yaitu Sirzech Gremory atau sekarang Sirzech Lucifer salah satu dari empat mou yang memerintah di Underworld

Sirzech Gremory, Saat terjadi pepercahan antara Yondai Mou dan Anti Yondai Mou Sirzech Gremory berhasil menggulingkan Yondai mou dibantu oleh tiga iblis muda dulu yang nantinya menjadi para mou

Dan Mou selain Sirzech adalah Serafall Leviathan Ajuka Beelzelbub dan Falbium mereka semua dipilih oleh para Anti Yondai mou untuk menggantikan posisi Mou yang kosong akibat kekalahan para Yondai Mou

Kembali ke cerita saat ini Naruto sedang mengamati pertempuran antara perempuan berambut merah dan juga peeragenya melawan salah satu dari pemimpin Da-Tenshi, Kokkabiel

Dan hasilnya sudah terduga yaitu kalah, kalah melawan Kokkabiel yang notabenennya salah satu pemimpin Da-Tenshi tapi sekaligus membuat Naruto kagum karena mereka bisa bertahan lama melawan Kokkabiel

'Well mereka cukup kuat karena bisa bertahan dari sigagak elf Kokkabiel...tapi siapa perempuan berambut merah itu dia sangat mirip Sirzech ayau jangan jangan...dia Sirxech yang sudah Transgender' batin Naruto berteriak histeris yang otaknya sudah nggak nyambung lagi

 **[ "Hahahahahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa partner"] terdengar suara yang berasal dalam pikiran Naruto**

"Siapa kau tunjjukan dirimu" teriak Naruto dan langsung mendapat tatapan dari Sona dan juga peeragenya yang tak jauh dengannya

 **[ "kau melupakanku gaki, aku Dragon Fire Roaar salah satu dari naga langit"] ucap suara itu membuat Naruto teringat perkataan Kami-sama yang akan menggantikan Kurama partnernya dulu dengan partnernya yang baru**

'Jadi kau yang akan menggantikan Kurama ya, tapi kau sepertinya masih lemah dibandingkan Ophis, Great Red dan Trihexa

 **[ "Tentu saja bocah aku ini hanya salah satu dari naga langit bukan naga yang mempunyai kekuatan yang tak terbatas seperti Ophis, bocah"] ucap kesal Fire yang diremehkan oleh partnernya sendiri tapi bagaimana lagi perkataan partnernya memang ada benarnya, dia bukan Kurama yang bisa menandingi Great Red**

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul yang mampu melelehkan hati wanita siapa saja yang melihatnya lalu matanya memperlihatkan perempuan bersurai merah crimson itu dan para peeragenya yang sudah tak mampu lagi melawan Kokkabiel

' sepertinya aku harus membantu mereka tapi aku masih penasarannya dengan perempuan itu' batin Naruto yang mulai berjalan mendekati kekkai

 **[ " dia Rias Gremory gaki adik dari Sirzech Lucifer atau bisa disebut mou siscon itu"] Ucap Fire yang sepertinya masih kesal akan perkataan Naruto tadi**

'Kyaaa jadi dia Ria-tan dia sudah besar rupannya aku ingin memeluknya mencubit pipinya merasakan Oppai-' **[ " jangan berpikiran mesum bocah, kalau saja kau ketahuan sama Sirzech kau akan dicincang olehnya"] potong Fire yang kesal dengan kata terakhir Naruto**

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengegesan tak jelas mendengar perkataan Fire yang notabenenya bisa membaca pikirannnya karena fire ada didalam tubuhnya

"Yossh saatnya beraksi" teriak Naruto sambil meloncat keatas dan menendang Kekkai milik Sona hingga pecah berkeping keping

...RyOuSuKe NaRUTo...

Rias Gremory adik dari mou Lucifer yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer dan pewaris tahta Clan Gremory saat ini hanya terduduk lemas tanpa tenaga

Dirinya sudah tidak punya energi untuk membalas Kokkabiel yang sedang berdiri tanpa luka bahkan goresan tidak sama sekali pada tubuh sang jendral Malaikat Jatuh

"Hahahahaha, apakah hanya segini kekuatan dari adik mou Lucifer" ucap Kokkabiel dengan penuh arogan memandang remeh Rias, peerage Rias dan salah satu Exorcist bernama Xenovia

"Serkiyuutei bahkan kalah denganku, apakah aku yang terlalu kuat atau dirinya...yang terlalu lemah" teriak Kokkabiel menghina sang sekiryuutei yang saat ini kondisinya bukan dikata baik

Rias hanya memandang benci Kokkabiel setelah mendengar hinaan untuk dirinya dan peeragenya, ingin sekali dia menghancurkan mulut Kokkabiel tapi karena energinya terkuras jadi dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain memandang benci Kokkabiel

Kokkabiel mengangkat tangannya keatas memunculkan light spear sebesar dua belas kali lipat dari light spear biasa, "dengan ini aku akan membangkitkan Great War kembali terima kasih akan pertunjukkan kalian pada ku aku cukup bersenang senang sebelum Great War mulai lagi, khukhukhukhu" teriak Kokkabiel sambil melempar light spearnya kearah Rias dan lainnya

Rias hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah ini akibat keegoisan dirinya dan rasa percaya yang terlalu tinggi yang mengakibatkan kekalahan pada dirinya dan juga peeragenya

'Kaa-san aku gagal, maafkan aku Tou-san, Nii-sama aku tidak bisa mencapai mimpiku' batin Rias sambil mengeluarkan air mata

Tapi setelah beberapa menit Rias tidak merasa apapun mulai memberanikan membuka matannya untuk melihat sesuatu

Terkejut, itulah gambaran hati Rias saat melihat Light Spear buatan Kokkabiel tertancap di depan Rias lalu matanya memantulkan seaeorang yang berdiri persis di depannya

'Siapa?' batin Rias bertanya siapa yang ada di depannya

"Ne, Rias jangan menutup matamu jika kau ada di dalam pertarungan" ucap sosok yang menolong Rias sambil menoleh kebelakang sambil memasang wajah tersenyum manis

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rias lemah karena tenaganya sudah habis untuk melawan jendral malaikat jatuh Kokkabiel

Sosok yang menyelamatkan Rias yang ternyata Naruto hanya memasang wajah tersenyum yang memancarkan kehangatan lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Kokkabiel seketika wajah senyum tergantikan wajah dingin yang menakutkan ditambah aura kehangatan yang dipancarkan Naruto berubah mennjadi aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat

"Kokkabiel beginikah kelakuanmu? menghadapi yang lemah miris sekali apa dunia ini sudah tidak ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu" ucap Naruto mengejek Kokkabiel

"Grrr, siapa kau" ucap Kokkabiel kesal karena merasa diremehkan Naruto dan sepertinya rencananya harus ditunda akibat Naruto menolong pewaris tahta Gremory atau yang biasa dipanggil Rias Gremory

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kekesalan Kokkabiel karena Naruto menghentikan rencanannya untuk memulai Great War

Great War siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis yang juga ikut Great War seperti Naruto sangat mengingat kejadian dimana perang ketiga fraksi betapa mengerikannya saat itu

Bahkan kubu tiga fraksi yang tidak mengikuti Great War bisa merasakan betapa mengerikannya perang akbar tersebut walaupun hanya melalui cerita cerita belaka

Dan hasil yang Naruto tidak percayai yaitu Tuhan tewas, bagaimana bisa Tuhan tewa ditangan ciptaannya kalau pun Tuhan tewas dunia ini akan berhenti dan perlahan hancur

Kembali ke cerita saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri di depan Kokkabiel dengan wajah datar terkesan dingin

"Apa kau melupakan ku gagak elf" ucap Baruto sinis mengejek Kokkabiel yang ada di depannya

Mata Kokkabiel melebar tak percaya setelah mendengar ejekan Naruto sosok yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana sesosok iblis membantai sebagian anak buahnya sosok yang melukainya saat Great War

"K-kau bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup" ucap Kokkabiel tak percaya mengingat Naruto hancur bersama pemimpin malaikat yaitu Kami-sama sendiri

"Apa itu penting bagimu" ucap Naruto dingin sambil menghilang dari pandangan Kokkabiel

Duaakh

Kepala sang jendral malaikat jatuh ditendang olwh Naruto yang muncul di belakang Kokkabiel membuat Kokkabiel jatuh dari langit

"Grr, akan kubunuh kau, akan kubuh kau Naruto Sitri" ucap Kokkabiel marah lalu memunculkan ratusan lught spear di sekitarnya

Sedangkan disisi Naruto, Naruto saat ini sedang berbicara kepada sang Partner yaitu Fire Dragon Roaar atau bisa dipanggil Fireos tau bisa juga dipanggil Fire

'Ne Ferios boleh aku neminjam kekuatanmu untuk menghajar gagak elf itu' ucap Naruto melalui telepatinya

 **Ferios hanya menyeringai mendengar permintaan sang partner, "bahkan jika kau tidak akan meminta aku akan membantumu hajar dia partner" ucap Ferios pada partnenya**

'Terima kasih Ferios' ucap Naruto lalu matanya menatap ratusan Light Spear yang mengarah padanya

 **[Fire Silent Roaar]** Ucap Naruto memunculkan ribuan jarum api yang menghadang Light Spear milik Kokkabiel

Trannk, Trannk, Trannk

Bunyi Light Spear milik Kokkabiel dan jarim api milik Naruto mengema ke seluruh area Kuoh Academy

Sight

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kokkabiel lalu muncul di belakang Kokkabiel

 **[Mini Ball Fire]** Muncul bola api kecil yang langsung mengenai Kokkabiel karena terlambat melindungi dirinya dari bola api milik Naruto yang membuatnuya mempunyai luka gosong di pipinya

"Bagaimana Kokkabiel, menyerahlah aku akan senang mengantarmu ke Grigory" ucap remeh Naruto membuat Kokkabiel semakin marah padannya

"Kurang ajar" ucap Kokkabiel sambil memunculkan Light Spear yang besarnya sama dengan dua belas Light Spear

"Hyaaaa"

 **[Great Meteor]** Lalu muncul Meteor buatan Naruto yang membuat Light Spear milik Kokkabiel tak berdaya

 **[Phoenix Blasteros Demons Half]** Lalu muncul Phoenix yang seukuran dengan ukuran manusia menerjang Kokkabiel membuat Kokkabiel hangus karena terkena Phoenix iblis milik Naruto

"Ini sudah berakhir Kokkabiel" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menerjang Kokkabiel

Duaakh

Hueeek

Kokkabiel terkena pukulan Naruto membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan terpental beberapa meter tapi bukan itu saja...

 **[Balance Braker: Fire Brakers]**

Naruto sekarang mengenakan rompi Balance braker yang bewarna Orange cerah (Bentuknya mirip dengan balance braker milik Vali tapi hanya beda kepalanya, kalo Naruto kepalannya seperti gas mask yang punya tiga corong)

 **[Fire Meteorz Shoot]** Naruto meluncurkan serangannya berupa bola api sebesar meteor kecil dan menembaknya kearah Kokkabiel

Gyaaaa

Terakhir hanya suara kesakitan Kokkabiel sebelum tubuhnya menghilang

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya lelah karena menggunakan kekuatannya berlebihan, 'sepertinya aku harus berlatih lagi, tidak kusangka kekuatan milik partnerku dan pemberian Kami-sama sangat susah di kendalikan' batin Naruto

Lalu Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara dua suara sihir teleportasi yang memunculkan dua orang berbeda gender yang menampilkan wajah khawatir

"Rias apa kau baik baik saja"

"So-tan apakah kau terluka"

Dan begitulah teriakan dua orang tersebut yang membuat Naruto Sweatdrop, 'dasar dua orang Sisconnya kumat'

"Tidak kuaangka kita akan reuni disini Sirzech dan Sera-chan" ucap Naruto membuat kedua orang yang bernama Sirzech dan Serafall menoleh kearah Naruto

Hening

Sirzech dan Serafall hanya membeku ditempat saat melihat wajah Naruto, bagaimana tidak siapa yang akan melupakan qajah sahabatnya bagi Sirzech dan wajah kembarannya bagi Serafall

"N-Niisama apakah i-itu kau" ucap Serafall tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sedangkan Naruto sudah memasang wajah masam sambil melirik Sirzech dan adiknya

"Hei apa kalian melupakan wajah ku yang tamvannya melebihi satan-sama" teriak Naruto narsis menyebutnya dirinya tampan

Bukannya menjawab Serafall justru berlari kearah Naruto lalu memeluknya sambil menangis

"Jadi ini benar kau nii-sama hiks...dari mana saja...hiks...Nii-sama" ucap Serafall aambil tersedu sedu

Sedangkan Naruto tidak menjawab melaiknkan membalas pelukan Serafall sambil mengumamkan sesuatu, "aku banyak urusan Sera-chan"

Lalu muncul Rias dan Sona beserta peerage mereka ke tempat Naruto, Sirzech, dan Serafall berada sambil tersentak kafet apalagi Sona saat melihat kakaknya sedang menangis di tubuh orang yang menyelamatkan Rias dan dirinya

"Jadi Naruto bagaimana bisa kau selamat saat dirimu melebur bersama Kami-sama" ucap Sirzech ingin tau bagaimana bisa Naruto selamat saat tubuh Naruto dan Kami-sama melebur

"Aku tidak ingat, saat ku bangun aku sudah ada di London" ucap Naruto berbohong

'Jika aku tidak berbohong mungkin urusannya jadi semakin rumit bahkan mungkin si Michael akan mengangkat ku sebagai pemimpin malaikat walaupun itu enak hehehehehe' batin Naruto sambil tertawa mesum

"N-Nee-sama a-apakah" Sona tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya saat melihat kakaknya Serafall menganggukan kepalanya

Sona lalu berlari dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari pelupuk matannya memeluk kakaknya yaitu Naruto, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia mempunyai satu kakak lagi

Sesangkan Rias hanya bisa bengong bingung apa yang terjadi, "Nii-sama apa yang terjadi siapa dia ini" tanya Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Rias

"Nanti Nii-sama akan memberitahumu" ucap Sirzech dan dijawab anggukan pelan Rias

Sudah sepuluh menit Sona dan Serafall masih menangis sambil memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto yang di peluk merasa pegal

"Jadi aku terlambat ya?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi semua orang (ralat:semua iblis dan satu exorcist) menuju asal suara dan mereka melihat seseorang dengan amor putih khas Hakkuryouku

"Jadi kau disini untuk menangkap Kokkabiel atas perintah Azazel yah" ucap Naruto menebakembuat semua tersentak kaget mebdengar penuturan Naruto

"Bisa dibilang begitu tapi kau sudah melenyapkan Kokkabiel tapi aku tertarik padamu" ucap sang Hakuryokou

"Maaf aku masih tertarik apa yang namanya wanita" ucap Naruto sambil memandang jijik sang Hakuryokou

Semua yang ada disana menutup mulutnya agar tawa mereka tidak pecah, baru sekali ini saja mereka mendengar hinaan untuk sang Hakuryokou

Seda sang Hakurryokou hanya memasang sikap kesal pada Naruto yang sepertinya tidak paham apa 'istilah' tertarik bagi dirinya

"Aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap Hakuryoukou sambil melangkah pergi dari tempatnya

"Yahh, mungkin kapan kapan oh ya aku titip salam untuk gagak mesum nan malas itu" ucap Naruto membuat semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop

"Gagak mesum nan malas?" batin mereka malas

"Hmmm akan ku beritahukan pada Azazel jaa ne" ucap Hakuryokou lalu menghilang entah kemana

Lalu Naruto melihat Sona dan Serafall yang sepertinya sudah berhenti menangis sambil tersenyum simpul, "ayo kita pulang" ucap Naruto dan dibalas ke duanya

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan Author ini yang sudah melentarain fic ini satu hari (Reader: bangsat lo bukan datu hari tapi satu bulan*sambil nodong senjata ke Author)**

 **Hehehehe maaf maaf Author sudah melentarain ini fic satu bulan jujur maunnya diselesaiin dulu dulu tapi gue sakit sama File untuk CH ini**

 **Dan maaf jika tidak terlalu maksimal tadi Author gak sahur jadinya lemes buat mikir juga lemes cuma bisa tiduran di kasur bayangin makanan hehehehehe**

 **Dan maaf jika Alurnya juga dipasakan menurut Reader karena alasannya yang sama**

 **Tapi kalo ada yang mau tau kekuatan Naruto apa saja nih penjelasannya**

 **-Phoenix Blasteros: Api yang membentuk sebuah hewan Phoenix yang besar dan akan menjadi api lagi saat dekat dengan lawannya**

 **-Mini Fire Ball: Bola api yang berukuran kecil buatan Naruto yang mempunyai Damage kecil bagi seoarang pemimpin ke tiga fraksi**

 **-Balance Braker: Fire Breakers: ini adalah Balance breaker milik Naruto dengan kemampuan mengeluarkan api dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat damage meningkat berkali kali**

 **Dan itu saja yang Author sampaikan jaa ne sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya**

 **Ryousuke Naruto Log Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Sitri Stronger

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD©Ichie Ishibumi

.

Genre's: Adventure, Supranatural, Romance, Tragedy

Pair's: [NarutoX(?),(?)] Mini Harem

Rate: M+

.

Warning: GodlikeNaru,NaruBrotherSeraSona,NaruTwinsSera,Typi- MissTypo

.

Ryousuke Naruto Present's

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

N/B: Mungkin Chapter ini sampai Chapter 4 berisi tentang Flashback Naruto saat terjadi Great War Oke Enjoy Reading

.

 **Flashback On**

Terlihat sayap sayap kelelawar berhamburan di tanah Underworld saat ini dan juga jangan lupakan bulu bulu gagak dan merpati berjatuhan seperti hujan serta puluhan tombak cahaya terlihat juga tertancap ditanah

Dan lebih mengerikan tombak cahaya yang tertancap di tubh tubuh iblis yang sekarat akibat serangan dari kedua belah pihak yaitu Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat

Sungguh pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi saat itu perang itu mungkin sudah berlangsung ratusan tahun

Dari sekian dari Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, atau Malaikat yang sedang berperang satu sama lain terlihat pemuda yang mungkin sangat muda bagi iblis yang mulai masuk pada perang akbar tersebut

Saat ini pemuda itu sedang melawan salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang berwujud seperti Elf karena telinganya menjulang keatas runcing seperti para peri

"Khehehehehe, apakah ini lawanku selanjutnya?, seorang iblis lemah yang mungkin belum bisa mendapat jumlah 'mangsa' satupun apakah Lucifer saat ini sudah gila menurunkan iblis lemah untuk berhadapan denganku" tawa Malaikat Jatuh itu yang tidak lain adalah Kokkabiel salah satu Malaikat Arcangel yang membangkang dari perintah tuhan

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Kokkabiel yang sedang tertawa meremehkan dirinya matanya juga tidak menunjukkan amarah karena ejekan Kokkabiel tapi mata penuh ketajaman dan juga pandangan seperti hewan buas melihat mangsanya

"Hei nak, siapa namamu" ucap Kokkabiel dengan arogan pada pemuda iblis itu, dia merasa kalau iblis yang berada di depannya hanyalah seonggok iblis lemah yang sedang menghadapi Malaikat Jatuh yang buas yang mungkin bisa melukainya ataupun lebih mengerikan lagi yaitu bisa membunuhnya

Hening

Beberapa menit Kokkabiel menunggu jawaban dari iblis itu tapi tidak kunjung dijawab membuatnya kesal sekaligus marah, baru kali ini Kokkabiel berhadapan iblis yang tidak berbicara sama sekali padanya

"Sialan!, siapa namamu!"

Oke sekarang Kokkabiel tidak bisa bersabar lagi menunggu jawaban dari iblis yang ada di depannya saat ini, bagi Kokkabiel sekarang iblis yang ada di depannya adalah Iblis yang akan masuk dalam jajaran target Kokkabiel karena menghiraukan pertanyaannya

"Naruto"

Setelah berapa lama sosok iblis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai iblis bernama Naruto

Dan nama yang disebutkan Naruto sukses membuat Kokkabiel tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan bisa menghentikan perang itu beberapa menit karena semua sedang memandang Kokkabiel dengan tatapan yang mengartikan 'gila'

"Hei namamu sangat aneh...khahahahaha,kue ikan khahahahaaha" Tawa Kokkabiel mengelegar di area peperangan antara tiga fraksi itu

"hei dia gila!"

"Mungkin dia stress memikirkan perang"

"Jendral perang malaikat jatuh aneh"

Sedangkan Kokkabiel yang mendengar ucapqn dari tiga fraksi langsung pudung "sialan aku keceplosan" ucap Kokkabiel pudung

"Bukan kue ikan...tapi Maelstrom, Maelstrom Sitri"

Dan dengan ucapan itu Naruto melesat kearah Kokkabiel dengan sangat cepat

Wusssh

Duaakh

Ohhook

Sayang Kokkabiel belum sempat menghindar dari serangan Naruto membuatnya terkena pukulannya hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang

"S-Sialan kau" ucap Kokkabiel garang sambil mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar seperti biasannya sambil tetap bersikap siaga dan tatapan Tajam yang sering ia tampilkan dalam Great War

"Rasakan ini" teriak Kokkabiel sambil melemparkan Light Spearnya kearah Naruto

Wussh

Trank

Naruto dengan mudahnya memblokir serangan Kokkabiel lalu melesat kearah Kokkabiel sambil menodongkan senjata andalannya ya itu adalah pedang

Trannk

Serangan Naruto masih bisa di tahan Kokkabiel dengan Light Spear yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari yang biasannya

"Khe, serangan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk melukai ku, iblis kep*rat rasakan ini" ucap Kokkabiel menendang Naruto hingga mundur beberapa meter

"Khehehehe, mungkin kau beruntung **[Light Spear Baragge]** " Kokkabiel lalu memunculkan ribuan Light Spear yang dia lemparkan kearah Naruto

Traank

Trannk

Jraash

Uhuk

Saking banyaknya Light Spear yang dilemparkan Kokkabiel membuat Naruto terkena salah satu dari Light Spear buatan Kokkabiel

"Bagaimana rasanya terkena Light Spearku hm, iblis lemah" ucap Kokkabiel arogan yang membuat Iblis maupun Malaikat muak akan kearogannya Kokkabiel

Naruto berusaha bangkit dari serangan Kokkabiel uang berhasil mengenai dadanya saat itu

Crassh

"Uggh, Cih hanya seginikah kemampuanku jika begini aku harus memakai kepintaranku" ucap Naruto sambil mencabut Light Spear milik Kokkabiel

Walaupun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat Naruto tetap berusaha bangkit sambil membuat salah satu teknik uniknya

 **[Demonic Hands]**

Tanah seakan akan mengeluarkan sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari aura iblis yang mendekati Kokkabiel lalu mencakar Kokkabiel

Arggh

"S-Sialan, akan kubunuh kau sialan" ucap Kokkabiel yang mengamuk di area peperangan

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menutup matanya tapi berbeda dalam hatinya 'baka kenapa aku membangunkan sesosok 'singa' sih' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri

"Akan kuhabisi kau **[Light Spear]** "

Bukan seperti tadi Kokkabiel sekarang bukan melemparkan Light Spearnya kearah Naruto tapi Kokkabiel melesat kearah Naruto dengan Light Spearnya

Wussh

Serangan dari Kokkabiel berhasil dihindari Naruto walaupun kondisinya belum penuh

Wussh

Jraaash

Guoohhh

Sial bagi Naruto serangan Kokkabiel sekarang berhasil mengenai Naruto bahkan hingga tembus ke belakang

"Khehehhehe, sungguh menyenangkan bermain dengan nudan akan kuberi kau rasa hormat padaku, tidak ada iblis yang bisa membuat darahku mendidih selain kau dan Lucifer tapi sayang kau harus mati" ucap Kokkabiel sambil melemparkan Light Spearnya kearah Naruto

'Hah...ini sangat memalukan Otou-sama, Okka-sama, Nii-sama apakah ini adalah akhir bagiku' batin Naruto pasrah sambil menatap lemah Light Spear buatan Kokkabiel

Traannk

V"Jika kau mati Nii-san mu ini tidak akan menangisi mu lagi Otouto" serangan Kokkabiel berhasil di tahan oleh seorang yang mirip Naruto tapi dengan rambut jabrik yang lebih acak acakan lagi

"Shisui Nii-sama" ucap lemah Naruto lalu kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang

 **Sebelum Kekalahan Naruto**

Di timur peperangan, terlihat pemuda yang sedang menghabisi Malaikat maupun Malaikat jatuh satu persatu

Jraash

Jraash

Arrrgh

Kedua Malaikat Jatuh itu mati dengan sadis karena kepala mereka berhasil terpotong oleh sebuah pedang dari pemuda tersebut

"Habisi dia" teriak salah satu Malaikat Jatuh memberikan perintah untuk menyerang pemuda itu

"Sial mereka tidak ada habisnya" umpat pemuda tersebut, memang sudah lama pemuda itu bertahan di tempatnya karena Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat selalu muncul padanya

Jraash

Jraash

Pemuda itu tak berhenti hentinya menebas satu-satu Malaikat Jatuh yang berniat untuk membunuhnya

Hal itu terjadi mungkin sudah berapa kali terjadi bahkan dia sudah menebas hingga mencapai angka seratusan lebih bagi pemuda itu, itu adalah hal yang mudah karena dia adalah komando dari iblis

Shisui Sitri, seorang iblis yang mempunyai talenta yang sangat luar biasa saat itu, bahkan dia adalah salah satu dari angkatan pertama yang berhasil selamat dari peperangan pertama yang konon adalah pertempuran luar biasa dalam bagian Great War

Dia adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Lord Sitri dengan istrinya dia mempunyai kecerdasan yang mungkin di luar nalar ketiga fraksi sehingga dia menjadi salah satu komando Iblis saat itu

Kembali ke cerita saat ini Shisui masih melakukan kegiatannya yaitu menebas dan membunuh lawannya yang terus datang kearahnya

"Shisui-sama"

Sebuah panggilan dari anak buahnya berhasil membuat Shisui berhenti dari aktifitasnya saat ini lalu menatap iblis yang memanggilnya

"Ada apa" tanya Shisui

"Naruto-sama saat ini sedang melawan Kokkabiel tapi sepertinya keadaanya sudah cukup parah dia tertusuk Light Spear Kokkabiel di dada, Shisui-sama" ucap iblis itu

Shisui sekarang menjadi khawatir pada adiknya mungkin jika ia yang tertusuk tidak apa apa tapi kalau Naruto?, ini bahkan hari ke tiga saat dia terjun menuju Great War

'Bertahanlah Otouto' batin Shisui sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan Kokkabiel bertarung

"Yang lain tetap ada disini" perintah Shisui sambil berlari menuju ke tempat adiknya

 **Di tempat Naruto( Saat Naruto sudah terkapar)**

Traaank

Wussh

"Nii-san mu tidak akan menangisi mu Otouto" ucap Shisui tanpa menatap wajah adiknya yang saat ini sangat lemah

"Nii-sama" ucap Naruto sebelum sisa kesadarannya menghilang

Melihat Naruto pingsan, Shisui hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya

Lalu matanya menatap Kokkabiel yang sepertinya kebosanan melihat Naruto dan Shisui, "Khe, Drama picisan tapi tidak apa apa karena aku mendapat lawan yang menarik,khehehehehe" tawa Kokkabiel

Tapi sebelum Kokkabiel menyerang Shisui, ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kokkabiel dari belakang

"B-Belial-sama" ucap Kokkabiel kaget saat melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya yang ternyata adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sendiri,Belial

Sedangkan Belial hanya menatap serius Kokkabiel yang membuat Kokkabiel yang ditatap meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "kau sudah banyak menbantu, biarkanlah aku yang melawannya" ucap serius Belial

"H-Ha'i" ucap Kokkabiel lalu mengepakkan sayap gagaknya kembali ke Grigory

 **Pertarungan Belial VS Shisui**

'I-ini sangat berbahaya, sialan kenapa aku yang terus tidak beruntung' umpat Shisui dalam hati

Bagaimana tidak sekarang ia harus melawan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sendiri yang mempunyai kekuatan setara dua mou

Mungkin presentase kemenangan Shisui hanya lima persen itupun sudah memakai kecerdasannya

Harus diingat jika Belial juga mempunyai kecerdasan yang bisa menandingi Shisui ditambah lagi kekuatan yang sangat besar mustahil untuk mendapat presentase Dua puluh persen saja

" jadi lawan ku sekarang adalah komando dari pasukan iblis yah" ucap Belial sambil menatap Shisui sambil mengeluarkan aura Malaikat Jatuhnya untuk menakuti Shisui untuk mengetestnya

Sedangkan Shisui berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak jatuh ketanah menahan aura Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut

Belial hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Shisui masih ada ditempatnya walaupun dia melihat jika tubuh Shisui mulai mengigil karena auranya yang besar

"Untuk apa kau bertaring?" tanya Belial kepada Shisui uang masih berdiri dan tidak kemana di depannya

"Aku ingin melindungi adikku" ucap singkat Shisui yang berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak tergagap saat berbicara

Belial menambah senyumannya lagi mendengar jawaban Shisui, Sungguh dia sangat kagum dengan iblis di depannya rasa sayangnya pada adiknya sangat besar dibandingkan rasa takut untuk melawannya saat ini

"Jadi kita mulai" ucap Belial yang mulai berlari keatah Shisui dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat sekali

Duaaakh

Gooooh

"Uhhooook" Shisui memegangi perutnya yang terkena serangan Belial, sangat sakit rasanya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan pukulan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya

Belum sempat bangun dari acara rasa sakitnya Belial sudah ada di sampingnya

Duakkkh

Belial menendang Shisui hingga terpental hingga beberapa meter

Dan tendangan dari Belial membuat Shisui sekarat saat ini Walaupun itu hanya pukulan tapi jangan menilai pukula Belial yang jika Shisui itu Iblis biasa mungkin dia akan remuk sekali pukulan atau tendangan

"Maafkan aku" ucap Belial lirih lalu memunculkan light spear yang konon rasa sakitnya puluhan kali lipat dari yang biasannya

Shisui hanya tersenyum kecut lalu menatap Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan didekatnya, 'Maafkan aku Otouto aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mu' batin Shisui

Jraash

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo ketemu lagi sama Author-san mungkin banyak yang nunggu fic ini Update tapi ayolah Author ini manusia yang butuh pikiran fresh untuk membuat Fic yang fresh juga**

 **Bagaimana Chap ini Author bikin Scene Fight se Chap ini walaupun pada akhir itu Shisui mati, tentu saja kekuatan dari Belial saja sudah setara dua mou jika Shisui kekuatannya hanya setengah dari mou**

 **Jangan lupa Reviews biar Author bisa memperbaiki Fic Ini lebih baik lagi**

 **Jaa Ne**

 **Ryousuke Naruto Log Out**


	4. Revenge

Sitri Stronger

Chap.04 (Pembalasan)

Di Mansion Sitri terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring di atas kasur dia dibawa oleh seorang anggota Sitri yang ikut dalam Great War tak sengaja melihat Naruto tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka parah di selurih tubuhnya

 **Naruto POV**

"Dimana aku" ujarku saat melihat sekeliling hanyalah ruang putih hampa tanpa ada apa-apa apakah aku sudah mati?, mungkin saja karena luka ku cukup parah

"Senang melihat mu Otouto" sepertinya aku mendengar suara Shisui-Nii dari belakang ku dan benar dia memang Shisui-nii

"Shisui-Nii dimana aku apa aku sudah mati" tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada kakakku itu yah walaupun sedikit tidak sopan dalam aturan Clan Sitri tapi memang aku butuh sebuah jawaban

Sedangkan kulihat Shisui-nii hanya tersenyum lembut bukan!, itu bukan senyuman lembut tapi senyuman palsu yang di buat Shisui-nii!, apa yang terjadi dia sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak menunjjukan senyuman itu lagi

A-apa aku sudah mati tapi bagaimana bisa Shisui-nii bisa ada di depanku a-apa jangan jangan dia mati seperti ku

Aku mulai berpikir bagaimana bisa Shisui-nii mati saat berlawanan dengan Kokkabiel untuk membantuku walaupun Kokkabiel adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang kuat tapi dia bukan tandingan yang kuat bagi Shisui-nii

Apa jangan-jangan dia di serbu oleh puluhan Malaikat Jatuh hingga dia mati? tapi itu tidak mungkin dia bahkan bisa membunuh ratusan Malaikat Jatuh dengan kekuatannya

Lalu siapa? yang membunuh Shisui-nii, arggh semua logika ini membuat kepalaku terasa pusing

"Kau belum mati Otouto" ucap Shisui-nii membuat ku sedikit lega karena memang aku velum mau mati sebelum aku melihat Sona-chan tumbuh besar menjadadi gadis uang sangat cantik

"Kau ada dalam alam bawah sadar mu" sambung Shisui-nii, jadi ini memang alam bawah sadarku kenapa hanya putih saja?

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." ucap Shisui-nii dengan senyuman yang terlihat di paksakan dan entah kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak apa yang sebernarnya terjadi saat aku pingsan?

"Tolong jagalah adikmu Sera dan Sona, Otouto" ucap Shisui-nii sambil menampilkan senyum lembut

Kenapa...kenapa perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi apa yang terjadi dan kulihat tubuh Shisui mulai bersinar sambil mengatakan "aku percayakan semua padamu, Naruto"

"NII-SAN"

 **Real World**

 **Naruto POV End**

"NII-SAN" teriak Naruto membuat Lady Sitri yang sedang duduk di sebelah Naruto terkejut saat mendengar reriakan dari Naruto

"Naruto, syukurlah kau sudah sadar kau tau ibu menghawatirkan mu dari tadi" ucap Lady Sitri sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto tapi tidak di gubris oleh Naruto

"Kaa-chan d-dimana Shisui-nii" tanya Naruto dengan nafas menderu tak beraturan akibat belum sepenuhnya pulih dari luka-lukanya

Lady Sitri hanya menundukkan kepalannya saja membuat Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dan ada yang disembunyikan oleh ibunya itu

"kaa-chan apa y-yang t-terjadi dengan S-Shisui-nii" ucap Naruto bergetar karena melihat kelakuan ibunnya yang aneh saat menanyakan kakaknya itu

Sedangkan Lady Sitri hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dia ingin berbicara tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak membeberkan keadaan Shisui pada anaknya Naruto

"Shisui...dia m-mati" ucap Lady Sitri dengan pandangan miris pada anaknya Naruto

Sedangkan disisi Naruto dia sangat Shok bagaimana bisa kakaknya mati secepat itu di tambah dia adalah Komandan dalam Great War dari Fraksi Iblis

Ingatan-ingatan dimana Naruto bersama Shisui satu-persatu mulai memasuki pikiran Naruto membuat kepalanya sangat sakit akibat kenangan-kenangan bersama Shisui memasuki pikirannya saat ini

"Arrgh" raung Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya rasanya kepalanya mau pecah akibat memori yang terus masuk tanpa henti yang menuju kepala Naruto membuat Lady Sitri khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu" ucap Lady Sitri membuat Naruto sedikit tenang, 'sudah cukup aku kehilangan Shisui aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto-chanku' batin Lady Sitri yang juga merasa kehilangan atas matinya anak pertamanya yaitu Shisui dalam Great War

"S-Siapa yang m-membunuh S-Shisui-nii" ucap Naruto lemas karena keadaannya masih belum membaik usai kalah menghadapi Kokkabiel Panglima dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh

"Yang membunuhnya adalah Raphel sendiri" ucap Lady Sitri jujur pada anaknya saat ini pada Naruto

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Raphel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh terkuat tapi membuat Naruto mengerti mengapa Shisui bisa terbunuh dalam Great War

'Jadi begitu dia yang membunuh Shisui-nii' batin Naruto yang mengerti dengan pertarungan tak seimbang antara kakaknya dengan Raphel

Sedangkan Lady Sitri yang melihat Naruto sedang berpikir merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dengan tingkah dari Naruto sedari tadi

'Jangan-jangan' batin Lady Sitri khawatir karena dalam pikirannya Naruto ingin balas dendam dengan Raphel karena membunuh anak pertamanya itu

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin membunuh Raphel" ucap Lady Sitri panik membuat Naruto yang sedang berpikir tersentak akibat suara dari Lady Sitri

"Ya begitulah kaa-chan" ucap Naruto jujur

"Tapi itu berbahaya!, dan mustahil kau bunuh Naruto!, kau sudah tau jika Shisui saja kalah dengannya apa lagi kamu yang ingin membunuhnya" ucap Lady Sitri panik karena memang Raphel bukan lawan tanding yang seimbang bagi Naruto

Perbedaan kekuatan Naruto dengan Raphel sangat mencolok, kalau pertarungan tak terelakkan Naruto bagai sebuah nyamuk bagi Raphel yang kekuatannya sama dengan tiga mou

"Tapi jika begini terus perang tidak akan berakhir kaa-chan aku sudah kehilangan Daisuke, Itachi, dan Shisui-nii aku tidak mau jika Fraksi Iblis lenyap hanya karena perang besar ini dan soal kemampuanku memang sangat mustahil membunuhnya" ucap Naruto serius dengan ucapannya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun

"Tapi dengan kepintaranku tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku perang ini harus cepat diselesaikan, dengan membunuh Raphel aku bisa membuat perang ini berakhir" ucap Naruto membuat Lady Sitri membeku di tempat lalu tersenyum dengan ucapan Naruto itu

"Nii-chan" sebuah teriakan dari Serafall membuat Naruto tersentak lalu melihat Serafall yang berlari menuju kearahnya lalu menerjangnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat kembarannya itu yang masih kekanak-kanakan walaupun umur mereka sudah 18 tahun yah walaupun dia sama dengan sifat Serafall

"Heh kau tak berubah dari dulu Sera" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut pada Serafall membuat Serafall mengembungkan pipinya membuat dia sangat imut dimata iblis manapun tapi sayang sifat Childishnya mengurangi keimutannya

"Mou Naruto-kun aku sangat khawatir kau tau" ucap Serafall sambil memeluk erat Naruto membuat Naruto kesusahan untuk bernafas karena pelukan Serafall yang terbilang 'maut'

"Sera-chan a-aku t-tidak bisa b-bernafas" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang hampir membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen

Melihat kembarannya yang sudah meminta untuk dilepaskan membuat Serafall melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto sambil terkikik geli melihat kembarannya yang membiru akibat pelukannya itu

"Sudahlah Sera-chan jangan membuat keadaan Naruto menjadi buruk" ucap Lady Sitri sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak kembarnya yang masih saja selalu sama walaupun mereka sudah terpisah beberapa tahun akibat Great War yang terjadi antara tiga fraksi

"Mou Kaa-chan" ujar Serafall cemberut mendengar larangan dari ibunnya untuk menggoda (baca: menyiksa) kembarannya itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Serafall yang menurutnya sebagai hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto, 'aku berjanji padamu Nii-san' batin Naruto yang teringat pesan dari Shisui

Tiba-tiba datanglah cahaya yang sangat terang dari atas yang ternyata adalah Seraph terkuat di Heaven yaitu Michael membuat Serafall dan Lady Sitri bersiaga karena yang datang adalah seorang Tenshi yang sangat kuat

"Tenanglah Lady Sitri-dono aku kesini hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada anakmu Naruto" ucap Michael yang memberitahu maksud kedatangannya ke Mansion Sitri

"Apa yang membuat kami akan yakin dengan ucapanmu Michael-dono" ucap Lady Sitri yang masih tetap bersiaga tak mempercayai ucapan dari Michael

"Jika saya berbohong maka sayap saya akan menjadi hitam karena Tenshi tidak bisa berbohong" ucap Michael membuktikan jika dia tidak berbohong

"Dan saya hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto empat mata jadi bisakah kalian keluar Lady Sitri-dono" sambung Michael membuat Lady Sitri dan Sera percaya dengan ucapan Michael

"Jika kau berbohong aku sendiri yang membunuh mu" ucap Lady Sitri lalu beranjak pergi di susul oleh Serafall yang ada di belakangnya

Sedangkan Michael hanya tersenyum saja saat mendengar ucapan ancaman dari Lady Sitri

"Jadi...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Michael-dono" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan wmpat mata antara Naruto dan Michael

"Saya disini atas perintah Kami-sama, Naruto" ucap Michael membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan dari Michael

"Untuk apa" tanya Naruto bingung kenapa kami-sama mengutus Michael untuk menemuinya apakah ada hal yang penting yang menyangkut dirinya

"Saya disini karena Kami-sama mengutus saya untuk memberikan sebuah energi Holy padamu Naruto" ucap Michael menjelaskan tujuan kenapa kami-sama mengutusnya untuk menemui Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar tujuan Kami-sama mengutus Michael untuk menemuinnya ditambah bagaimana bisa mengutus Michael untuk memberikan energi cahaya yang notabennya hanya dimiliki oleh Fraksi Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi

" apa tujuan Kami-sama hingga dia memberiku sebuah energi yang hanya dimiliki Fraksi Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi" tanya Naruto pada Michael

Sedangkan Michael hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "saya tidak tau, saya hanya di utus untuk memberimu Energi Holy"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita mulai proses pemasukan Energi Holynya" tanya Michael saat dia menyadari banyak waktu yang ia buang hanya untuk mengobrol pada Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Naruto menginstrupsi agar Michael menunda pemasukan Energi Holy pada tubuhnya

'Jika Energi Holy dan Energi Demonic bersatu akan membuat diriku...meledak karena dua energi itu bertentangan satu sama lain' batin Naruto berfikir apa yang terjadi pada dirinnya saat dua energi itu bersatu

Naruto sangat mengerti tentang Energi Cahaya milik Fraksi Tenshi serta Da-Tenshi dan Energi Demonic yang dimiliki oleh Fraksi Iblis dan berkat otak Naruto yang bisa berpikir di luar batas Manusia hingga ia bisa menemukan kesimpulan jika Energi Cahaya bersatu dengan Energi Demonic milikknya maka yang terjadi adalah Energi Cahaya akan memusnahkan Energi Demonoc yang ada dalam dirinya

"Kau sedang berpikir tentang hal yang akan terjadi saat dua energi yang bertentangan itu bersatu kan Naruto" ucap Michael yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto sedang berpikir

"Tapi tenang saja Cahaya ini sangat berbeda dengan yang kau pikirkan" sambung Michael lalu memulai ritual pemasukan Energi Cahaya yang hanya diketahui para Seraph dan Kami-sama sendiri

"Ini akan terasa sakit" ucap Michael

Lalu muncul sebuah simbol sihir yang tidak di ketahui namannya berputar mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan saat sihir itu sampai di depan perut Naruto sihir itu tiba-tiba menempel pada perut Naruto lalu muncul cahaya terang yang muncul pada sihir tersebut

"Arghhh" raung Naruto saat merasakan panas pada perutnya, 'ini sangat panas sekali rasanya perutku seperti di rebus oleh sebuah api yang panas' batin Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit pada perutnya

Hampir sudah dua menit ritual itu berlangsung hingga Michael mulai mengakhiri ritual tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit lega

'Aku merasakan energi yang hangat dalam diriku' batin Naruto yang merasakan energi cahaya mengalir dalam tubuhnya saat ini

"Baiklah Naruto ritual pemasukan energi cahaya sudah selesai dan Kami-sama juga berpesan padamu untuk mengasah energi cahaya itu saya tidak tau pasti tujuan Kami-sama mengatakan seperti itu tapi lebih baik ikuti saja saran itu" Ucap Michael lalu menampilkan 12 pasang sayap Tenshi pada punggungnya

"Waktu ku sudah habis aku harus menuju ke Heaven untuk melatih para Tenshi Jaa-ne Naruto" ucap Michael lalu terbang menuju surga

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari Michael, 'aku berjanji nii-san, aku akan mengakhiri perang ini' batin Naruto yakin

 **2 Month Ago**

Di bagian barat perang Great War terlihat banyaknya mayat para Iblis yang mati akibat serangan dari Da-Tenshi dan hingga kini daerah itu masih menjadi tempat paling parah bagi para iblis karena tempat itu salah satu dari tempat dimana para Da-Tenshi melancarkan serangan besar-besaran uantuk menghancurkan pasukan Iblis

Dan masih banyak para Iblis yang masih bertahan dari pasukan besar-besaran dari para Da-Tenshi salah satunya adalah Naruto yang masih bertahan dari serangan Light Spear milik para Da-Tenshi

"Tch merepotkan" dengus Naruto saat dia masih saja di hujani oleh Light Spear dari berbagai arah karena dia terkepung dengan banyaknya para Da-Tenshi yang ingin membunuhnya

Naruto berusaha untuk menangkis Light Spear dari berbagai arah dengan pedangnya , 'Tch ini harus di hentikan' batin Naruto lalu memunculkan sebuah sihir dari tangannya

" **Water Dam"** Ucap Naruto lalu muncul sebuah tornado air yang membuat para Da-Tenshi yang tadi mengepung Naruto terkena sihir Naruto membuat mereka terpental ke berbagai arah

" **Ice Spike"** Belum sampai disitu Naruto lalu membuat duri duri es yang muncul dari bawah tanah

Crassh Crassh

Sekarang terlihat pasukan Da-Tenshi yang mati dengan duri-duri es yang menancap pada tubuh mereka lalu menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu gagak yang bertebaran dimana-mana

Lalu muncul ratusan para Da-Tenshi yang berusaha untuk membunuh Naruto membuat dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah

'Seberapa banyak pasukan Da-Tenshi disini' batin Naruto yang mengetahui jika jumlah para Da-Tenshi selalu bertambah di tempatnya

Para Da-Tenshi bersiap-siap menghujani Naruto dengan Light Spear tiba-tiba terdengar suara Raphel dari belakang, "kalian semua mundur biar aku yang menghadapinya" ucap Raphel yang langsung dituruti oleh Fraksinya

Naruto hanya menatap datar Raphel dan sama halnya dengan Raphel, mereka terus saling menatap hingga Raphel mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm Tak kusangka adiknya akan melawanku" ucap Raphel dengan senyum arogan membuat Naruto muak melihat senyuman itu

"Tapi masih sangat lama untuk mengalahkanku **Light Spear Charge** " Ucap Raphel yang membuat 5 Light Spear dengan besar yang luar biasa menuju Naruto

" **Ice Shield"** Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pelindung yang terbuat dari es yang melindungi Naruto dari terjangan Light Spear milik Raphel

Sedangkan Raphel hanya mendecih tidak suka melihat tekniknya tidak cukup mempan untuk membunuh Naruto lalu membuat sebuah Light Spear kembali tapi sebelum Light Spear itu jadi Raphel harus di kejutkan dengan munculnya Naruto di hadapannya

" **Tornado Water Crushing"**

'Sialan' batin Raphel saat melihat sebuah tornado air ada di hadapannya membuatnya terpental beberapa meter akibat serangan dari Naruto

"Kusoo aku akan membunuh mu nak" geram Raphel geram lalu membuat sebuah hujan Light Spear yang mengarah pada Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto lalu menbuat pelindung es membuat serangan itu tak berguna bagi Naruto tapi dia harus di kejutkan dengan Raphel yang ada di sampingnya siap menendang Naruto dengan kakinya

Duakkh Kraaak

'Ughhh rasannya tulang tanganku hancur' batin Naruto yang merasakan tendangan dari Raphel membuatnya harus merasakan patah tulang pada tangannya

Belum sampai disitu Raphel lalu muncul dengan Lught Spear yang sangat besar membuat Naruto terkejut melihatnya

"Tch jika begini tidak ada cara lagi" gumam Naruto lalu menbuat sebuah tameng cahaya untuk menangkis serangan dari Raphel

Duaarrr

Terbenturnya dua benda yang terbuat dari energi cahaya membuat Ledakan yang super dahsyat hingga membuat sebuah kawah

Melihat itu Raphel menggertakkan giginya karena kesal dengan serangannya yang gagal itu, "tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan dariku hingga sekarang ternyata rumor itu memang benar ada seorang Iblis yang mempunyai energi cahaya di tubuhnya

"Jadi rumor itu memang benar jika ada seorang Iblis yang mempunyai energi cahaya di tubuhnya" ucap Raphel sinis

"Tapi kau masih akan ka-" ucapan Raphel terputus saat Raphel merasakan sebuah Light Spear tepat di dadanya dari belakang dan setelah di ketahui siapa ternyata dialah Naruto

"B-bagaimana b-bisa" ucap Raphe tergagap karena merasa tubuhnya sudah lemas akibat tusukan Light Spear dari Naruto

"Aku menggunakan sebuah replika untuk menggantikanku saat melawanmu sedangkan diriku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menghabisimu, jika kau merasakan dari tadi mungkin aku akan kalah denganmu" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tekniknya pada Raphel

Sedangkan Raphel hanya bisa menatap Naruto tidak percaya lalu tubuhnya menghilang meninggalkan bulu gagak yang besar

Brukkk

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah karena aslinnya kekuatannya sudah habis untuk melawan Raphel tadi, "nii-san aku berhasil" ucap Naruto lemas lalu tak sadarkan diri

 **Flashback End**

Mengingat itu Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis saat mengenang keberhasilannya mengalahkan Raphel Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang pertama

Kriiettt

Bunyi kereta yang di tumpangi Naruto berhenti membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya lalu melangkah mengikuti Sona dan Serafall menuju Mansion Sitri

"Ayo Onii-chan aku ingin melihat ekspresi ayah dan ibu saat melihatmu masih hidup" ujar Serafall sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto

"Heh masih juga seperti dulu" ucap Naruto yang terkikik geli melihat kembarannya itu

Sedangkan Serafall hanya mengembungkan pipinya saja, "mou aku sudah berbeda Naru-kun lihat!, ini sudah sangat besar-besar dari yang dulu Onii-chan lihat" ucap Serafall sambil menggoyangkan dadanya membuat Naruto mimisan melihatnya

Sedangkan Sona yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop saja karena melihat tingkah kakak-kakaknya itu

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **Yoo lama tak bertemu di fic ini, gimana dengan Chapter ini?, kurang, Greget kah atau yang lain ane butuh pendapat kalian**

 **NaomiHimutsu Log Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Sitri Stronger

Chap.05

.

N/B: Harap Maklum dengan saya, saya banyak kesibukan di Real World ditambah saya baru saja MenyelesaikanNovel saya dan butuh beberapa saat untuk beradaptasi kembali dengan percakapan 'orang ke-tiga'

.

 **NARUTO POV**

Mungkin dengan kedatanganku kembali di Underworld akan menjadi sebuah berita yang ramai diperbicangkan ya bagaimana mungkin seorang pahlawan Underworld yang telah lama mati kini bangkit kembali bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun

Dan...mungkin sedikit tidak bisa dipercaya para iblis yang mengikuti Great War pasti sudah pernah melihatku melebur bersama hilangnya Kami-sama dan mungkin cerita itu sudah diceritakan hingga anaknya maupun cucu mereka sehingga aku akan sulit dipercaya

Tapi aku harus sedikit bersyukur bahwa teman-temanku yaitu para mou percaya jika ini aku yang asli itu masih mendingan daripada dilupakan selamanya karena hal itu sampai terjadi entah apa yang terjadi denganku

Mungkin kesendirian bahkan hatiku ini mungkin akan menjadi keras dan akhirnya layaknya monster yang akan terus membunuh tanpa henti...aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu, aku tidak ingin hati ini menjadi sekeras batu aku tidak ingin

Haaaah Kaa-sama, Tou-sama bagaimana kabar kalian...apakah kalian melupakanku apakah kalian sudah tidak membahas aku lagi dalam keluarga tapi apakah sebaliknya, kalian masih merindukanku?, kalian masih mengharapkanku untuk kembali? Aku harap seperti itu

Mataku melirik ke atas, aku harap Tou-sama dan kaa-sama mau memelukku dan menyayangiku lagi pemikiranku buyar saat aku dan kedua adik ikuti ku berada dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa maid

Sebagian melihatku dengan pandangan tak percaya aku masih mengingat mereka, Yummi, Sonia Yumme, dan lain-lain aku masih mengingat mereka, mereka adalah maid yang sudah lama berada disini dan yang lainnya aku baru bertemu dengan mereka sekarang rupanya mereka para maid baru yang bekerja disini

 **NARUTO POV OFF**

"N-Naruto-sama" erlihat salah satu dari para maid itu memanggil Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya dengan senyumannya dia adalah Yumme bisa dibilang maid pribadi Naruto saat masih berada di Underworld

"Apa benar i-ini Naruto-sama" tanya Yumme sepertinya dia sangat shok dengan kemunculan tuannya itu rasanya dia ingin memeluk pemuda yang aslinya sudah berumur ratusan tahun, Naruto hanya mengganguk tanda bahwa ini memang dia tanpa pemikiran Yumme langsung memeluk tuannya itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum Seraffal dan Sona juga hanya memandang mereka sendu tuan dan maidnya itu tidak pernah berpisah bahkan di ingatan Seraffal kakaknya selalu bersikap baik dengan para maid disini membuat sebuah ingatan yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh mereka

Tapi kenapa ya saat melihat Naruto dipeluk oleh maidnya dia merasa sangat kesal biasanya dia tidak seperti ini saat melihat adegan seperti ini tapi kenapa saat dia melihat kakaknya yang dipeluk dia sangat kesal bahkan ingin rasanya dia mengusir para maid yang memeluk Naruto

Di lain sisi Sona yang melihat adegan itu hanya memasang wajah datar tapi jika diperhatikan ada mulutnya menunjukkan kalau ditersenyum, walaupun dia baru bertemu dengan kakaknya yang satu ini entah kenapa dia merasa sangat dekat dengannya mungkinkah ni yang namanya ikatan antar kakak dan adik?

Pandangan Sona masih saja tertuju oleh sosok kakaknya yang dipeluk para maid, kakaknya punya reputasi sendiri di kalangan para maid saat masih tinggal disini kah?, "Onii-sama apa yang dilakukan Naru Nii-sama saat masih tinggal disini kenapa ra maid menghormati sosok Nii-sama?" tanya Sona dia sangat ingin tau sosok asli kakaknya yang pernah menghilang itu

Serafall hanya tersenyum saja merespon pertanyaan dari adiknya yang sangat imut itu sepertinya sekarang adiknya diliputi oleh rasa penasaran dengan kembarannya , Sera memaklumi hal itu ini adiknya baru kali ini bertemu dengan Naruto-niisan bahkan dia tidak pernah tau cerita-cerita heroik kakaknya saat Great War

"Kau tau Sona-tan, Naru Nii-sama selalu bersikap baik pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya bahkan para maid disini selalu dibantu olehnya saat bertugas karena hal itu dia sangat dihormati oleh kalangan para maid disini" ujar Serafall yang tak sadar airmatanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya Sona hanya mengganguk saja mendengar hal tersebut

ada rasa kecewa di lubuk hati Sona kenapa Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama tidak memberitahukan dia kalau dia masih punya satu kakak lagi apalah Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama tidak ingin dia bersedih karena kehilangan kakaknya dulu apakah ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka darinya?

Kembali dengan Naruto, sang pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu hanya membalas pelukan dari para maid yang mengenalnya dia seakan dipaksa memutar balik ingatannya saat dia membantu para maid yang ada disini Naruto tidak pernah lupa semua maid-maid itu tidak akan pernah

Serafall yang sudah kesal dari tadi langsung menarik tangan Naruto membuat sang empunya kaget dengan perbuatan adiknya itu, sepertinya Sera ingin dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang utama untuk bertemu Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama tapi tidak begini juga Sera seakan ingin dia pergi dari para maid Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja melihat perilaku Sera ini sudah saatnya pamitan dengan para maidnya

"Yumme,Sonia,Yummi kalian sudah tumbuh besar bahkan menjadi senior disini maaf aku tidak bisa disini terlalu lama aku harus bertemu dengan Tou-sama ku dan Kaa-sama ku" ucap Naruto para maid itu hanya menurutinya saja walaupun mereka ingin lebih lama lagi dengan tuannya itu tapi perintah dari tuannya tetaplah perintah mereka lalu membungkukkan badan tanda hormat pada Naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu ketiga bersaudara itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang utama, Pandangan Naruto hanya memandang heran Serafall entah kenapa rasanya dia seperti tidak suka saat dipeluk oleh para maidnya biasanya dia akan mengeluarkan sikap child-hood tapi entah kenapa saat dia dipeluk adiknya itu terlihat sangat kesal

'Mungkin Sera-chan ada banyak masalah setelah jadi mou mungkin ini biasa terjadi' batin Naruto cuek bebek tanpa mau memperpanjang pikirannya mengenai tingkah aneh adiknya tadi

Sedangkan Serafall hanya memasang wajah cemberut saja entah kenapa pikirannya yang senang saat kakaknya kembali menjadi hancur hanya karena melihat kakaknya dipeluk oleh maid pribadi kakaknya itu, apa yang terjadi dengannya yah hingga sampai seperti ini

Beda lagi dengan Sona yang hanya bisa melihat kedua kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung kenapa kakaknya terlihat cemberut dari tadi sedangkan Naru Nii-sama hanya memperlihatkan wajah cuek apa yang terjadi dengan mereka

Haaaah dari dulu Sona tidak bisa mengetahui pemikiran Sera Nii-sama apalagi Naru Nii-sama kedua kakaknya itu seakan mempunyai temeng yang mencegah pemikiran mereka terbaca oleh orang-orang kakak kembar yang aneh

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ruang utama mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Lord Sitri dan Lady Sitri

Keadaan menjadi hening mereka hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, harusnya mereka bertemu di ruang utama tapi entah kenapa mereka bisa bertemu di sini

Sera hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya itu mereka belum saling berpelukan satu sama lain seperti yang dipikirkan olehnya, 'Apa uang terjadi harusnya nii-sama berpelukan dengan Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama tapi kenapa mereka hanya saling pandang' batin Sera bingung pada situasi yang ada didepannya

"A-apa i-itu k-kau N-Naruto" ujar Lady Istri dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin sekali dia mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengecek penglihatannya berkali-kali dia bilang dia salah lihat dan masih trauma dengan kehilangan anaknya itu tapi entah kenapa pikirannya di depannya memang anaknya yang dia kira sudah mati

"Y-Ya Kaa-sama ini aku Narutoa" ujar Naruto, jawaban itu membuat Lady Sitri shok rasanya dia ingin bersyukur karena anaknya masih hidup dia lalu mendekati anaknya itu

PLAAAK

Sona dan Sera hanya bisa bisa menutup mulutnya melihat kejadian di depannya kaa-sama mereka menampar Naruto dengan keras entah apa yang terjadi pada ibunya,

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang di tampar jujur ini pertamanya dia ditampar oleh ibunya, mungkin dia pantas untuk menerimanya karena memang dia tidak pernah kembali ke Underworld bahkan dunia DxD dan barulah saat ini dia bisa kembali,rasanya dia ingin menangis

Lady Sitri yang menjadi pelaku penamparan hanya bisa menatap Naruto anaknya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan anaknya dia lalu meemluknya hal yang terbalik dengan apa yang dia perbuat tadi pada Naruto

"Itu balasannya jika kau tidak pernah...hiks...menemui ibumu..hiks... kau darimana saja Naruto kau harusnya tinggal bersama...hiks... kami" Naruto hanya bisa terdiam saja mendengar Ucapan Kaa-samanya, dia merasa bersalah sekarang pada keluarganya sendiri

"Maafkan aku Kaa-sama" gumam lirih Naruto air matanya kini mengalir keluar dari matanya untuk melepaskan rasa rindu satu sama lain, dugaanya memang benar...Kaa-samanya tidak pernah melupakan dirinya bahkan dari cerita Sera tadi dia bisa tau jika Kaa-sama dan Otou-samanya bahkan melawan dugaan para petinggi itu

Lord Sitri yang sudah menduga itu memang anaknya mulai bergabung memeluk anaknya...anak kebanggaan dirinya dan Clan Sitri sesudah anak mereka satunya yaitu Shisui Sitri yang tewas di tangan Belial sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh sebelumnya

Sona dan Serafall juga melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-sama dan Otou-samanya itu bagi Serafall ini adalah pelukan yang ia rindukan dari dulu sedangkan bagi Sona ini adalah pertama kali dia memeluk kakaknya itu walaupun ada rasa kecewa dia baru mengetahui dia mempunyai kakak selain Sera Nii-sama

Sudah beberapa menit pelukan itu bertahan sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Naruto

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto" Naruto hanya mengganguk saja

"ehm Kaa-sama?"

"ada apa Sona-chan"

"Kenapa aku baru tau jika aku punya kakak selain Sera Nii-sama?"

Hening Lady Sitri dan Lord Sitri hanya bisa diam sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia dan mungkin ini saatnya Sona harus mengetahui segalanya

"Sebenarnya kau punya tiga kakak Sona" ucap jujur Lady Sitri membuat Sona Shok jadi dia masih punya satu kakak lagi siapa ya

"Mereka adalah Serafall, Naruto dan Shisui, Shisui adalah anak kami maksudnya anak angkat tapi kehebatannya seperti mou jaman dahulu" Sekarang Sona benar-benar mengagumi kakak-kakaknya

Sera Nii-sama bisa menjadi mou dengan mudah, Naru Nii-sama bisa memakai cahaya sebagai senjatanya dan Shisui Nii-sama kekuatannya seperti para mou jaman dulu?! Dia baru tau jika semua kakak-kakaknya sangat kuat

"Disaat Great War berlangsung Shisui dan Naruto ikut dalam perang tersebut saat itu umur Naruto masihlah 12 tahun sedangkan Shisui berumur 16 itu sebabnya Naruto disebut prajurit iblis paling muda dan tak lama kemudian Naruto melawan Kokkabiel waktu itu

bahkan dengan akal pintarnya Naruto bisa menggores punggung Kokkabiel hingga membekas hingga sekarang tapi sayang dia bisa mengalahkan kakakmu itu dan membuatnya hampir mati tapi waktu yang tepat Shisui datang si tempat pertarungan Naruto

Tapi Shisui harus melawan Belial sendirian, saat itu kekuatan Belial bisa dikatakan lebih dari para mou membuatnya ditakuti dan pada akhirnya Shisui mari ditangan Belial tapi tenang saja Belial dibunuh oleh Naruto yang telah tumbuh sangat kuat" ucap Lady Sitri mengakhiri semua ceritanya

Sona hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja, sedih dia sangat sedih kenapa dia harus kehilangan kakaknya itu dia sangat ingin melihat wajah kakaknya itu

"Kau sangat ingin melihat kakakmu Shisui kan" tanya Lady Sitri dan dibalas dengan angguka n mantap dari Sona

"Baiklah ayo ikut aku ke perpuskaan" ujar Lady Sitri dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto, Serafall dan Sona

 **Perpustakaan Sitri**

"Selamat siang Lady Sitri, Lord Sitri Serafall-sama, Sona-sama dan...Naruto-sama?!" ujar Alvet sang penjaga perpustakaan dia sangat mengenal Naruto dari dulu jadi dia sangat kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlebih dia sudah dinyatakan mati di Great War

"Benar ini aku Alvet sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya dan dijawab dengan anggukan Alvet ucapan dari Naruto-sama memang benar adanya dia dan Naruto-sama sudah tidak bertemu ratusan tahun yang lalu

"Alvet?"

"Ya Sitri-sama"

"saya ingin menuju ruangan rahasia kami"

"Hai Sitri-sama harap tunggu" ujar Alvet lalu mendekati sebuah rak buku sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya dan ajaibnya rak itu hanyut digantikan sebuah ruangan yang berada disana, Lady Sitri lalu masuk diikuti ketiga anaknya

Sona hanya bisa mengagumi tempat ini sedangkan Serafall dan Naruto hanya menatap ruangan ini dengan pandangan biasa ya mungkin karena ini adalah tempat mereka bermain dulu tapi mereka sedikit heran dengan dekorasi dan mantra sihir dimana-mana yang memenuhi ruangan ini

Lady Sitri lalu memasukkan sedikit sihirnya membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi sangat terang

"Ini adalah alat yang dibuat oleh Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama, alat ini bekerja dengan memasukkan sebuah aura yang tersisa membuat sebuah gambar sosok dari aura Tersebut" ucap Lady Sitri menjelaskan cara kerjanya, kemudia dia memasukkan sebuah aura dari sebuah tabung yang bernama 'Shisui dan Naruto'

Gambar itupun memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tersenyum dan seorang berumur 16 tahun disampingnya, Serafall dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saja ingatan tentang kakaknya itu masih saja menempel pada pikiran mereka sedangkan Sona hanya bisa bingung dengan kedua orang tersebut

"Kau tau Sona-chan sosok anak berumur 12 tahun itu adalah kakakmu yaitu Naru Nii-sama dan sebelahnya adalah Shisui Nii-samamu" ucap Lady Sitri entah kenapa dia menjadi teringat dengan Naruto kecil dan Shisui saat mereka masih berperang di Great War

Sona hanya bisa tersenyum ternyata saat Naru-nii masih kecil Shisui-nii sudah berumur 16 andai saja dia bisa melihatnya secara langsung tapi entah kenapa saat melihat Naru-nii waktu kecil dia ingin sekali tertawa Naruto-nii waktu itu sangat-sangat imut yah

Di lain sisi Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum malu saja dia baru sadar jika dia sangat imut waktu itu dia mengira dia sangat seram tapi saat melihat gambaran ini dia jadi malu, mungkin itu sebabnya Kaa-samanya melarang dia iku Great War karena selain dia masih anak kecil dia juga ternyata sangat imut

Haaah kenapa Kaa-sama harus memperlihatkan gambaran ini segala bukannya memperlihatkan wajah Shisui saja entah kenapa disitu juga ada gambarnya kalau Serafall ingat wajahnya dulu bisa-bisa dia dibully tapi sayang sudah terlambat terlihat Sera sudah tersenyum iseng um sendiri

Di sisi lain Serafall hanya tersenyum saja bahkan terkesan menyeringai entah apa yang akan dilakukannya tapi yang pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada kembarannya itu melihat itu Lady Istri tau jika anak perempuannya itu ingin melakukan sesuatu pada anaknya yaitu Naruto

Serafall dan Naruto memang mempunyai hobi menjahili satu sama lain yang terakhir saat Serafall terkena sebuah pai yang mengenai wajahnya dan itu membuat wajahnya tadi sudah terlihat sangat cantik dalam sekejab hanya terlihat adonan pai yang menempel pada wajahnya entah apa yang akan dilakukan Serafall untuk membalas perbuatan kakaknya dulu

"Kau tau Sona-chan, hubungan antara Naruto dan Shisui begitu kuat bahkan seperti adik-kakak kandung yang begitu kental seperti kau dan Serafall" ucap Lady Sitri dengan senyumannya terlihat juga Naruto ikut tersenyum saja

Dahulu memang dia dan Shisui-nii memang begitu erat bahkan dia yang mengajari bagaimana caranya menggunakan dominic power, rasanya dia ingin kembali ke saat-saat indah itu tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

Tok Tok Tok

"Alvet buka pintunya"

"Hai Oujo-sama"

Cklek

"Sirzech-sama?"

"Sirzech?, apa yang kau lakukan disini"tanya Naruto, tumben sekali seorang mou meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk kesini biasanya para mou itu sangat sibut dan- tunggu dulu! Bukannya Serafall juga salah satu para mou dan dia tidak bekerja apa yang terjadi disini

"Kau baru menyadarinya yah, mana otak encermu Naruto hari ini akibat kedatanganmu banyak para iblis yang menanyakan hal itu pada Ajuka serta aku dan itu membuat aku harus libur sementara waktu dan soal Serafall aku mencutikannya" ucap Sirzech sedikit protes dengan masalahnya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop saja

Ke mbali ke topik semula Naruto tau jika Sirzech tidak datang tanpa alasan yang ada dipikirannya, "cukup jadi apa tujuan mu kesini Sirzech"

Sirzech hanya tersenyum saja dirinya sudah siap untuk mengejutkan temannya itu

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahan adikku dan sebagai gantinya kau yang akan menikah dengan dirinya"

"BAI-APA!"

 **RayNaruKushi...**

"Bagaimana rencana kita, apa semua sudah siap" ujar sosok yang duduk di salah satu pohon di kawasan hutan

"Hai rencana sudah siap tinggal kita lakukan saja"

"Bagus...Uzumaki akan kuhabisi"

.

.

TBC

.

Maafkan saya sudah melantarkan fic ini jadi dengan secepatnya saya membuat fic ini, saya membuat fic ini dalam satu hari dengan jumlah Word 2K

Dan maafkan saya jika wordnya terlalu sedikit tapi and janji akan saya tambahkan menjadi 5K karena saya harus beradaptasi dengan fic ini

Oh dan Ya numpang Promosi nih saya buat Fic Naruto X SNK (Shingeki No Kyojin) mohon sertakan reviews anda karena Reviews sangat beguna bagi saya untuk mengetahui kelemahan saya

RayNaruKushi Out


	6. Chapter 6

Sitri Stronger

Chap.06

.

N/B: gomen soal Chapter kemarin yang banyak kesalahan jadinya sekarang sudah ku perbaiki soal Naruto dia membunuh Raphel bukan. Belial

.

"BAI-APA!" hampir saja Naruto menyetujui ucapan dari Sirzech tadi memang otaknya kadang-kadang lambat merespon percakapan orang lain walaupun dia sangat jenius dibandingkan Serafall apalagi para mou yang adalah temannya sendiri

"Oi apa maksudmu dengan aku harus membatalkan pernikahan adikmu lalu menikahinya aku tidak mau" protes Narujo yang sama sekali tidak siap dengan namanya menikah oh ayolah dia baru saja pulang dari dimensi lain tapi kenapa akhir-akhirnya dia harus menikah ini tidak adil namanya atau bahasa inggrisnya is not fair

Lalu apa-apaan dengan membatalkan pernikahan seseorang yang tragisnya itu adalah Adik Sirzech sendiri...bung dia ini adalah seorang laki-laki sejati dia tidak mau terkena masalah ini lagi sepertinya Sirzech lupa bahwa sifat Naruto itu sangat menggambarkan seorang Laki-laki sejati

Sirzech hanya tersenyum saja...dia sudah tau jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu, tapi karena dia tidak ingin perjodohan adiknya berlangsung lebih baik jika dibatalkan oleh Naruto yang akan juga mengganti calon suami Rias itu

"Ma...ma ini sudah keputusan final dari Ajuka, aku dan Falbium oh jangan lupakan dukungan dari Clan Gremory maupun Phenex" ucap Sirzech yang membuat celah yang sangat rumit untuk Naruto kabur dari pertunangan ini

Apa apaan itu!? Kenapa bisa begitu! Ini pasti adalah konspirasi dari ketiga-mou itu dan Clan Gremory dan korbannya dalah dirinya mereka benar-benar tega dengan sahabat mereka sendiri

Naruto hanya bisa menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi dengan pertunangan mendadak ini sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka sehingga dia harus menanggung semua ini, di abaik-baik saja kalau membatalkan pertunangan tapi jika menggantinya dengan dirinya dia sama sekali tidak mau

Tapi Clan Phenex dan Clan Gremory sudah memberikan dukungan dirinya hanya bisa melakukannya dengan sukarela walaupun dia tidak menyukai rencana dari Sirzech dan mou lain tapi mau bagaimana lagi kedua Clan itu sudah mendukung rencana itu sial sekali bagi dirinya

Tapi sebelum itu dia ingin mendekati Rias agar dia bisa mengetahui sifat darinya dan jangan lupa mendekatkan dirinya pada adik si tomat itu, yap itu rencana bagus dengan begitu rencana ini akan berhasil dengan persentase seratus persen

"Tcih sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi baiklah...aku terima dengan pertunanganku dengan adikmu tapi aku butuh kau untuk mendaftarkan ku ke Kuoh Academy dengan nama Shitori Naruto kau tau kan alasannya" ucap Naruto memberikan syarat pada Sirzech dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum dirinya sangat tau apa alasan Naruto untuk yang satu ini

Sepertinya benar jika temannya dijuluki dengan 'pemuda cemerlang dari Sitri' dia bahkan melakulan hal yang sepele seperti itu tapi dia sangat tau jika Naruto juga tidak ingin mengecewakan dirinya walaupun temannya benci dengan rencananya ini

"itu bisa kuurus Naruto" ujar Sirzrceh kelewat santai tanpa memperdulikan permasalahan sahabatnya karena ulah dirinya

Naruto lalu menghela nafas dengan begini dia bisa lebih mudah memancing hati adik Surzech tapi masalahnya apakah ini akan berhasil dia sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan salah satu Phenex yang menjadi tunangan adik Sirzech tapi dia khawatir dengan para Clan Phenex yang mungkin akan marah dengan kekalahan Phenex muda itu walaupun Lord Phenex sudah membuat pernyataan setuju dengan rencana ini tapi tidak demikian dengan para anggota Clan Phenex

Yah hanya itu yang ia khawatirkan jika pernikahan ini terjadi hanyalah kemarahan Clan Phenex walaupun dia bisa mudah menghadapi mereka tapi itu akan membuat konflik yang tak berujung dengan Clan Phenex maupun dirinya

'Mattaku aku harap ini akan baik-baik saja' batin Naruto

Entah apa yang selalu dipikirkan Sirzech membuat dirinya yang selalu terkena getahnya hingga sekarang bagikan dia adalah umpan untuk permasalahan yang menimpa Mou tomat tersebut

Sekarang yang harus dilakukan olehnya adalah memenangkan hati milik Rias Gremory yah itu bisa dia tidak lakukan karena dia sangat terkenal di kalangan dunia bawah tapi siapa yang tau dengan hati perempuan yang kadang-kadang sulit ditebak bahkan bagi dirinya

Huft sepertinya aku akan berangkat menuju dunia Manusia lagi tapi sebelum itu aku melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san beserta adik-adikku dan anehnya entah kenapa Serafall terlihat murung sambil menundukkan kepalanya entah apa yang terjadi dia tidak peduli dengan urusan Serafall yang satu ini bisa-bisa itu hanya jebakan untuk menjahilinya

"Kaa-sama aku berangkat dulu" ujar Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Lady Istri dia lalu mengepakkan sayapnya yang menyimbolkan keagungan dan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya dia tidak perlu makai transportasi kereta untuk kembali ke Dunia manusia karena dia adalah Ultimate Class Devil yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melewati tanpa perlu memakai kereta Underworld

Walaupun dia baru datang kesini beberapa jam yang lalu tapi entah kenapa berita kedatangannya sampai seluas ini membuat dia bisa menuju dunia manusia tanpa ada gangguan dari pasukan iblis yang berjaga

Akhirnya dia sampai dia sampai di dunia manusia tapi sialnya dia muncul di atas sebuah sungai betapa malang nasibnya

"HUAAA" BYUURRR

'Kenapa nasibku spesial ini hari ini pasti gara-gara Sirzech diriku bisa spesial ini' batin Naruto sambil mengutuk sahabatnya karena mengira Sirzech adalah biang dari semua kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini, pertama dia dinikahkannsecara mendadak sekarang dia jatuh disungai saat kembali le dunia manusia!

"Oi nak kau tidak kedinginan mandi di sungai" tanya paman itu tapi sepertinya dia hanya mengejekku ya masa bodoh dengan itu dia lalu menepi ke pinggir sungai lalu lalu menghampiri paman itu

"Tidak paman aku hanya terkena sial karena bertemu kucing hitam saat ingin pulang" Paman itu hanya bisa Sweatrop saja mendengar alasan dari Naruto yang terdengar asal-asalan, 'pemuda yang menarik tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan auranya dari tadi' batin paman itu

Sebenarnya Naruto memasang kekkei yang sangat kuat dari tadi membuat dirinya tidak mudah diketahui auranya karena dari tadi Naruto juga merasakan adanya aura malaikat jatuh yang sangat kuat dari paman tersebut

Azazel seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang dia temui saat Great War yang selalu berbicara kedamaian segala macamembuatmya Sweatdrop dan kehilangan rasa membunuh dirinya saat itu walaupun Azazel disini sudah terlihat tua tapi wajahnya masih dia kenal

"Kau bisa saja duduklah kemari makanlah ikan bakar ini kau beruntung akuenyediakan dua ikan yang semula akan kumakan semua" ajak Azazel mengajak Naruto untuk makan Bersamanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk karena dirinya belum sempat makan di mansion Sitri

"Kau menangkap ikan ini sendiri?" tanya Naruto

"Yap"

"Bohong aku tau aku membelinya dipasar, orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa mendapatkatkan ikan sebesar ini kau hanya memancing di sungai dangkal seperti ini"

Jleb

Entah kenapa Azazel merasakan seperti tertohok oleh Light Spear yang sangat besar ucapan pemuda itu seperti menohok dirinya dan bagaimana bisa dia menebak seperti itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cuek saja tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Azazel setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menusuk hati Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dirinya memilih untuk menikmati ikan bakar yang ada didepannya

Brrr ludah Naruto seakan kelu saat mngigit ikan itu pertama kali apa ini kanapa rasanya amis dan hampar sepertinya Gubernur Malaikat jatuh lupa memasukkan bahan penyedapnya jika seperti ini bisa-bisa dia bisa sakit perut gara-gara makanan nista ini

"Brr rasanya hampar paman" protes Naruto pada Azazel sedangkan gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa salah apapun pada Naruto

"Gomen aku lupa memasukkan bahan penyedapnya" benar dugaan Naruto Malaikat Jatuh nista ini lupa memasukkan bahan penyedap yang sangat penting dalam makanan

"Oh aku lupa menanyakan siapa namamu" tanya Azazel yang lupa menanyakan hall itu pada Naruto dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan nistanya selama ini

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, paman"

"Naruto?" entah kenapa Azazel merasa pernah mengetahui nama itu tapi dimana ya apa jangan-jangan saat Great War terjadi yah pada saat itu Azazel ingat, ada seorang anak kecil yang ikut dalam peperangan akbar tersebut kalau tidak salah Namanya Naruto

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang nampak sedikit mengeluarkan sikap waspada tanpa diketahui oleh Azazel sepertinya Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu mulai ingat dengannya tapi masa? Azazel hanya melihat dirinya saat dia kasih anak-anak dia lalu memberanikan untuk bertanya

"Ano ada yang salah dengan namaku paman" ucapan Naruto tadi Membuat pikiran Azazel buyar dan lalu menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya

"nah tidak apa-apa entah kenapa namamu mengingatkanku pada tolong ramen" ucap Azazel sebisa mungkin menutupi apa yang manusia seperti pemuda itu tidak boleh mengetahui hal Supranatural apa lagi soal Great War

DONG

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk muram dengan ucapan Azazel tolong ramen? Kenapa orang-orang selalu salah mengartikan namanya bahkan dirinya sudah mendapat pertanyaan yang sama saat memperkenalkan namanya

"Artinya bukan Toping ramen tapi Maelstrom dasar Da-Tenshi mesum" Azazel sungguh terkejut bagaimana bisa manusia di sampingnya mengetahui dirinya itu apa, apakah dia sudah tau semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Hal Supranatural

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengutuki mulutnya bagaimana bisa dia sampai keceplosan seperti ini tidak ada jalan lain selain membongkar identitasnya kepada Azazel yang ada di depannya

"Sebenarnya siapa kau" tanya Azazel

"Kau masih ingat dengan anak kecil saat Great War"

"Naruto?"

"Kau benar"

"heh tidak kusangka pahlawan muda Underworld sekarang sudah besar heh anak kecil yang membunuh Raphel dulu sekarang ada di sampingku" ujar Azazel sambil tergelak tertawa seperti dirinya sudah mendapatkan hal yang menarik

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Azazel hanya bisa mendengus dia masih ingat rupanya tentang dirinya di masa dulu bahkanndia masih ingat saat aku membunuh Raphel

"sedangkan kau, kau bahkan sekarang lebih nista" balas Naruto mengejek gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut,memang sedari tadi Naruto sudah melihat pancingan yang ada disamping Azazel dan jangan lupa dengan buku yang Naruto itu adalah buku P*rno

"Kau memancing disini di sungai dangkal ini apa ini kerjaan dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh padahal ada beberapa anak buahmu yang membangkang dan kau masih saja duduk disini sambil melakukan hal senjata ini" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah memandang sinis Azazel dirinya menilai Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tidak punya tanggung jawab untuk memimpin fraksinya

"heh itu mudah bagiku, aku sudah punya seseorang yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan sukarela walaupun dirinya terkadang merepotkan ku juga" siapa? Memang ada orang yang menjalankan tugasnya untuk membunuh para Da-tenshi yang membangkang

"Namanya Vali dia adalah manusia yang penuh akan rasa bertarung , dari dulu dia selalu musuh yang bisa diajak duel satu-sama lain tapi seperti yang kuharapkan dia bisa memenangkan pertarungan Bahkan Kokkabiel tidak ada apa-apanya bagi dirinya" Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar penjelasan Azazel, lebih kuat dari Kokkabiel sebenarnya siapa dia

 **[" Vali adalah seorang Hakkuryokou gaki"]** ucap Fire yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dia sangat jelas siapa pemegang gelar musuhnya dulu

'apakah dia bisa Mengalahkan Sekiryuttei sekarang' ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya

 **["Dia terlalu kuat untuk Sekiryuttei sekarang, kekuatannya layaknya langit dan bumi aku tidak yakin Sekiryuttei sekarang bisa menang melawan sang Hakuryoukou terhebat"]** ucap Fire memberikan opininya pada kedua naga yang mempunyai rivalitas yang sangat tinggi dibandingkan dirinya yang senang akan kedamaian walaupun pernah beberapa kali Fire bertarung dengan ke-dua naga tersebut

'huh aku ingin tau siapa pemegang gelar Sekiryuttei sekarang'

 **["Namanya Issei Hyodou kau masih ingat kan dengan salah satu peerage Rias Gremory waktu kau menolongnya"]** Naruto hanya menyeringai saja mendengar penuturan dari Fire jadi dia ya pemegang gelar Sekiryuttei sekarang aku ingin tau bagaimana dia bisa bergabung dengan peerage adik Sirzech tersebut

Dia lalu melihat kearah Azazel yang masih saja tergelak tawa, apa yang dilakukan oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh di salah satu wilayah iblis dia tau Da-Tenshi nista itu tau jika ini kawasan Milik Gremory dan Sitri

"Azazel apa yang kau lakukan disini kau tau kan ini wilayah iblis tetapi kenapa kau menyelinap dsini" tanya Naruto serius, dia akan sangat serius kalau menyangkut tentang fraksinya apalagi Malaikat Jatuh yang notabenya adalah musuh utama iblis ada di wilayah fraksinya

"Hanya melakukan hobi saja" ujar Azazel membuat Naruto sweatdrop serius? Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk memancing di sungai dangkal seperti Ini Da-Tenshi ini satu-satunya mahkluk ternista yang pernah dia temui

Naaruto lalu menatap jam tangannya terlihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam sepertinya ini adalah waktunya dia pulang ke apartemennya yang disediakan oleh Sirzech, dirinya tidak mau kurang tidur mengingat dirinya akan masuk ke Kuoh Academy besok

"Azazel aku ingin pulang dulu aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan mu, bisa-bisa aku menjadi gila karena melihat sifat nistamu terus menerus" jujur alasan Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin segera pergi adalah tidak tahan dengan hal nista yang dilakukan oleh Azazel yang membuat dirinya frustasi dengan sikap Nista itu

"Baiklah jika kau ingin pulang senang rasanya bertu dengan dirimu kembali" ujar Azazel sambil menyeringai misterius entah apa yang ia pikirkan

Naruto hanya mengganguk kemudian hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya sihir Naruto yang dibuat untuk berteloprtasi

 **RayNaruKushi...**

Terlihat Naruto sekarang ada di dalam Apartemennya dia terlihat duduk tanpa ada rasa ingin menonton tv yang ada di depannya, dirinya terlalu memikirkan pernikahannya yang mendadak akibat ulah sahabatnya yang seenaknya menggunakannya layaknya sebuah umpan

Sebenarnya dia tau jika Sirzech bisa membatalkan langsung pernikahan antara adiknya dan calon suaminya itu tapi mungkin karena jabatan mou tidak boleh digunakan untuk hal itu maka dirinyalah yang menjadi penggantinya untuk melakukan pembatalan pernikahan itu

Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya jujur dia sangat lelah hari ini, banyak acara yang tadi di hadapinya dan besok dia harus memulai rencananya untuk mendapatkan hati Rias Gremory secara halus tanpa ada paksaan

Naruto lalu tidur dikamarna melepas semua rasa lelah yang sesari tadi dia tanggung besok dia ingin rencana nya berjalan dengan lancar

 **RayNaruKushi...**

Pagi hari ini terlihat sangat cerah beberapa orang sudah melakukan aktifitasnya dengan semangat lain halnya dengan Naruto yang sesekali menguap, tadi malam Naruto hanya mendapat beberapa jam untuk tidur membuat dirinya sangat mengantuk sekarang

"Hoaaam kenapa harus jam segini aku harus berangkat" gumam Naruto yang merasa tidurnya sangat kurang, rasanya dia ingin menutup matanya sesaat untuk mengurangi rasa kantuknya akibat tidur terlalu malam kemarin

Tanpa Naruto sadari sekarang dia sudah sampai di gerbang Kuoh Academy tapi sebelum dia masuk terlebih dia membasuh mukanya dengan air keran yang ada disamping sekolah itu

Wajah Naruto seakan tersiram es airnya sangat dingin membuat rasa kantuknya memudar dengan cepat dirinya lalu memasuki Kuoh Academmy

SIAPA DIA

BEGITU TAMPAN

TAMPAN SEKALI

TERKUTUKLAH MAHKLUK TAMPAN

Begitulah bisikan yang Naruto dengar saat melewati kumpulan murid dirinya masa bodoh dengan ucapan para murid tersebut dirinya lebih memilih untuk mencari kelasnya tapi tanpa Naruto sadari Naruto menabrak seseorang akibat terlalu fokus pada kertas yang menunjukkan dimana kelasnya

"Nii-sama?"

NII-SAMA!

Para murid yang mendengar seorang ketua OSIS yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar dan disiplin mengucapkan Nii-sama, jadi pemuda berambut hitam itu adalah kakak dari Ketua OSIS

"ah Sona bisa tunjukkan dimana kelas ini berada" ucap Naruto yang memilih cuek dengan para murid yang ada di sekelilingnya yang sangat shok kalau dirinya adalah kakak dari Sona tapi kenapa sampai segitunya?, apakah mereka menganggap Sona adalah anak tunggal

Lagipula apakah Serafall tidak pernah kesini dia sangat tau jika Serafall itu sisconnya minta ampun apakah adiknya yang satu itu tidak pernah mengecek kondisi adiknya tapi dia bisa maklum pekerjaan seorang mou sangatlah banyak dan itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang mou kala Sirzech memberikan tawaran padanya

Kembali pada cerita, Sona lalu membaca kertas tersebut dia sedikit kaget dengan apa yang tertulis disana, dia dan Nii-samanya akan satu kelas Sona serasa beruntung bisa sekelas dengan kakaknya tersebut

"Kau satu kelas denganku Nii-sama ayo ikuti aku" ucap Sona sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengikuti kemana Sona akan membawanya hingga sampailah mereka di salah satu kelas

Tok...tok...tok

Cklek

"ah Sona kau membawa murid baru? Baiklah Sona dam pemuda-san ayo masuk" ujar guru itu sambil mempersilahkan kedua orang itu untuk masuk ke kelas

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru dari Prancis pemuda-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap guri itu memerintahkan Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"perkenalkan namaku Naruto Shitori kakak dari Sona" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya yang sangat cool yang sengaja dibuat oleh Naruto untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri sedangkan para siswi disitu matanya sudah beberbentuk love saat melihat gaya yang paling cool yang pernah mereka lihat

KYAAA NARUTO-KUN

KYAAA NATUTO-KUN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU

'Menjadi orang tampan ternyata sangat sulit yah' batin Naruto narsis dengan ketampanan dirinya yanh sudah di luar batas maksimum

"Baiklah Naruto-san kau duduk di samping Sona kau sudah tau kan siapa itu" ucap guru Itu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk

"Ha'i Sensei"

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah mejanya tak lupa senyum yang masih ia perlihatkan membuat semua siswi disana merona hebat tapi tidak dengan Sona yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat perkenalan super keren dari Nii-samanya itu

"Baiklah anak-anak kita lanjutkan pembelajaran ini kembali" ucap sang guru yang hanya dan keadaan menjadi seperti semula yaitu tenang walaupun ada beberapa siswi yang diam-diam melirik kearah Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam hatinya langkah pertamanya sukses sekarang tinggal menunggu si putri tomat itu

 **RayNaruKushi...**

TING TONG

NARUTO-KUN AYO KE KANTIN BERSAMAKU

TIDAK! BERSAMAKU SAJA

BERSAMAKU

"Maaf aku harus mengelilingi sekolah ini agar aku tau semua ruangan yang ada di dsekolah ini gomen minna" ucap Naruto menolak ajakan dari para siswi itu tak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya membuat para siswi mulai tergila-gila dengannya

Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah ini agar dia tidak tersesat

Di sekitar perjalanannya para sisiwi yang melihatnya hanya merona saja tapi itu tidak dipikirkan oleh Naruto dirinya masih sangat sibuk mengingat seluk beluk sekolahnya ini sampailah dia di ruangan kendo yang sedikit luas menurut Naruto

CAAA MATI KAU HENT*I

AMPUNI AKU

Tak sengaja Naruto mendengar teriakan seorang pemuda dari samping ruangan dia lalu mengeceknya terlihat seorang pemuda sedang dikepung oleh anggota grup kendo mungkin pemuda itu melakukan kesalahan pada klub kendo tersebut

"Ano apa yang kalian lakukan" tanya suara yang lembut membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah dirinya

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun menjauhlah dari dirinya"

Naruto hanya memandang bingung mereka semua kenapa dia harus menghindari pemuda itu ya memang apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya saat mendekati pemuda itu

"Ano memang kenapa ya" tanya Naruto bingung dengan maksud dari para anggota klub kendo untuk menjauhi pemuda itu

"Kau belum tau pemuda ini siapa!"

"Dirinya adalah Issei Hyodou yang mesum hindari dia aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun menjadi mesum"

"taoi kalau Naruto yang mesum aku setuju"

Naruto hanya bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari para siswi itu tapi ada yang membuat minat Naruto tertarik yaitu nama dari pemuda itu Hyodou Issei kah jadi dialah pemegang red one atau naga merah dia sangat lemah bahkan dia bisa kalah sewaktu-waktu saat dia bertemu dengan Hakuryoukou dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sedikitpun aura sihir yang kuat darinya, hanyalah sedikit aura naga saja yang ia rasakan

Tapi dia sangat maklum jika Sekiryuttei saat ini sangat lemah pemegang Sacred Gear ini saja sangat mesum dia mungkin tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya gara-gara pikiran kotornya, 'heh lihatlah Fire sepertinya Red One telah salah memilih orang' icap Naruto lewat telepati

 **["Ya kau benar sepertinya Naga Merah itu salah memilih orang entah disengaja maupun disengaja"]** Ucap Fire sambil menyeringai di tubuh Naruto sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Red One saat memilih anak itu

 **["Tapi memang benar kalau dia lemah tapi jangan meremehkannya terus menerus bisa-bisa dia jauh lebih kuat dari kita entah kapan itu terjadi"]** Naruto hanya mengganguk setuju dengan ucapan dari Fire partnernya, dia memang sangat kuat tapi tidak tidak menutupi jika ada yang lebih kuat daripada dirinya

'Ya kau benar Fire aku setuju dengan ucapanmu kita tidak boleh meremehkan seseorang' ucap Naruto lewat telepati menyetujui ucapan dari Partnernya

Dirinya lalu menatap Issei Hyodou yang sedang terkepung oleh anggota klub Kendo sepertinya dia ketahuan mengintip dia sama saja dengan Azazel mungkin dirinya tidak perlu membantunya sekarang karena dia yang salah mengapa harus dia bantu?

Naruto lalu melihat kearah dua perempuan yang ada didepannya mereka mengingatkanya pada Sakura dan Ini yang mempunyai hubungan pertemanan yang erat bahkan salah satu dari mereka mempunyai rambut yang mengingatkannya pada Sakura

"Kalian berdua boleh aku tau nama kalian" tanya Naruto dengan lembut dirinya hanya sekedar ingin tau nama mereka tanpa ada maksud lain dari itu semua

"Namaku Katase Naruto-kun"

"Namaku Murayama"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja jadi mereka adalah Katase dan Murayama yah entah kenapa dia suka dengan nama itu

"Baiklah salam kenal Katase-san, Murayama, oh ya aku tidak ambil peduli soal Issei-san kau kalian mau memukulinya silahkan terserah kalian" ujar Naruto yang dengan sadisnya dan tanpa ada rasa kasihan dia sukarela adik kelasnya itu dipukuli oleh anggota klub Kendo yang terpenting dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam persoalan ini

Issei hanya bisa mengutuki senpainya yang satu ini, senpainya ini benar-benar tidak punya hati untuk adik kelasnya 'hiks...jahatnya' batin Issei sambil menangis nista

Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi sekolahnya matanya lalu melirik kearah perempuan berambut merah yang nampak akan terjatuh karena tidak melihat jalan didepan ada air tumpah dan benar saja dugaan Naruto perempuan itu terpeleset tapi dengan cekatan Naruto menangkapnya sebelum jatuh

Hening, mereka hanya bisa menatap satu-sama lain sedangkan perempuan dibelakangnya hanya mampu terbengong saja kejadian diantara mereka mengingatkannya pada komik shoujo yang. Dibacanya beberapa minggu yang lain

"Ah maafkan aku, aa kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan gengamannya dari Rias

"Saya tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama" ucap Rias dengan penuh hormat pada salah satu pahlawan Underworld yang bisa dikatakan kekuatannya mungkin lebih dari kakaknya yaitu Sirzech

"Jangan panggil aku dengan -sama aku tidak suka dengan itu panggil saja aku Naruto"

"tap-"

"aku memaksa Rias-san" Rias hanya memandang wajah Naruto sepertinya dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh iblis kelas Ultimate itu

"Ha'i Naruto-san"

TENG TONG

Sepertinya jam istiharat sudah habis sepertinya dia harus kembali ke kelasnya tapi saat ingin melangkah pergi Rias memanggil Naruto

"Ano Naruto-san bisakah kau habis pulang sekolah menuju ke Club Penelitian Gaib" tanya Rias meminta entah apa yang dilakukannya tapi entah kenapa dia ingin Naruto untuk ke klubnya entahlah dia hanya melakukannya dengan hatinya

"Maaf Rias aku ada beberapa acara habis pulang sekolah gomene" ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada Rias karena tidak bisa datang ke klubnya, sebenarnya sih Naruto tidak ada kegiatan nanti Cuma dia sedikit malas untuk hal itu

'bagus Naruto rupanya dia tertarik denganku' batin Naruto

Dia lalu pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Rias bersama perempuan itu sendirian

"Ara ara Bochou ternyata kau tertarik dengan Naruto-sama" ucap perempuan berambut biru diikat ponytail yang ternyata adalah Akeno Himejima wakil ketua Penelitian Gaib yang dikenal karena kecantikannya dan ehem buah dadanya yang menyaingi Rias Gremory sang ketua Penelitian Gaib

"Awas aku Akeno, jangan bahas itu lagi" ucap Rias yang wajahnya sudah sejarah tomat akibat digoda oelh Queennya itu tapi perkataan Akeno tidak bisa dipungkiri dia serasa tertarik dengan Naruto saat dia hampir hampir terjatuh karena terpeleset tadi

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas"

"Ha'i"

 **RayNaruKushi...**

 **(Skip Time: Pulang sekolah)**

'Haaah kenapa pelajaran disekolah sangat membosankan' batin Naruto yang berjalan menuju rumahnya sedari tadi di kelas dia hanya memandang bosan dengan pelajaran yang ia jalani gurunya berulang-kali mengulang dan membahas tentang bab yang paling sulit dipahami oleh para siswa selain Naruto Maupun Sona

Mau bagaimana lagi otaknya sangat encer membuat dirinya dalam sekali maupun dua kali bahas dia sudah bisa mencerna semua yang diterangkan karena dia adalah salah satu dari Clan Sitri yang kejeniusannya lebih tinggi daripada yang lain

Tiba-tiba dibalik semak-semak muncul seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sudah siap melempar Lught Spearnya kearah Naruto tapi sayang pemuda Sitri itu dengan mudahnya menghindar dari Light Spear tersebut

"He apa yang kutemukan sekarang, seorang iblis sendirian berjalan-jalan tanpa kelompoknya" ujar Malaikat jatuh tersebut sambil tertawa dengan keras

"Siapa kau" tanya Naruto tanpa mengurangi sikap waspadanya jujur dia sangat tidak mood untuk melakukan pertarungan sekarang dia hanya ingin ke apartemnetnya lalu menonton tv dan jangan lupa memasak ramen untuk dirinya

"Heheheehe baiklah namaku adalah Albert D'ione salah satu malaikat jatuh" ucap Albert memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam dari punggungnnya

"dan kau harus mati" ujar Albert sambil melemparkan Light Spear kearah Naruto tapi denganudahnya Naruto menangkap Light Spear tersebut membuat Albert sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa seorang iblis memegang Light Spear tanpa ada luka sedikitpun

Naruto lalu menghilang dari pandangan Albert, dia berusaha mencari musuhnya tapi sayang sebelum menemukannya dia terlebih dahulu terkena bola cahaya dari Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak akibat luka mendadak yang ia dapatkan

"tapi sayang Albeet-san au harusnya mati ***Ice Spear*** " CRASSH dengan tanpa rasa kasihan Naruto menusuk Malaikat jatuh tersebut tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa

"Huh menyebalkan sebaiknya aku pulang saja" ucap Naruto yang lalu meninggalkan tempat pertarungan singkatnya tadi

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yo teman-teman sesuai janji saya akan menambahkan fic ini beberapa word tapi sayang tidak jadi 4K tapi saya hanya bisa mencapai 4K jadi maafkan saya

Dan saya mau tanya mau nggak Keatase dan Maruyama gabung menjadi harem Naruto kalo ane sih setuju kalian?

Dan jangan lupa untuk Teviews karena itu bisa membuat saya tau dimana letak kesalahan saya

RayNaruKushi Out


	7. Chapter 7

Sitri Stronger

Ch. 07

.

N/B: Gomen update kali ini sedikit lama, dikarenakan saat ini saya sedang bersiap-siap ikut UTS jadi mohon maaf jika Updatenya nggak bisa perminggu

.

"Hoaaam"

Naruto hanya bisa menguap saja sambil menatap guru yang menjelaskan tentang sejarah tentang samurai pada masa Edo, jujur dia sangat benci yang namanya pelajaran sejarah dia bahkan berani memilih untuk menghabisi waktunya dengan pelajaran Matematika daripada mempelajari Sejarah

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto tidak menyukai pelajaran Sejarah...Naruto sudah tau semua sejarah di dunia ini bahkan hal Supranatural, itu sebabnya dia dijuluki Iblis terpintar di Underworld mengalahkan Serafall Sitri yang tidak lain adalah adiknya sendiri

Mengenai hal Supranatural,Naruto sedikit bingung dengan kejadian kemarin yang dimana dia diserang oleh salah satu dari Malaikat Jatuh kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Albert ya dia ingat namanya Albert D'ione yang membuat bingung Naruto ialah siapa yang mengirim orang itu untuk melawannya

Apakah Azazel?, dia rasa tidak Azazel tidak mungkin melakukan itu dia cukup tau jika Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu sangat cinta dengan kedamaian sangat mustahil jika dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melawan dirinya yang notabenya adalah iblis

'Apakah itu ulah Kokkabiel tapi bagaimana mungkin dia sudah mati di tanganku sangat mustahil dia selamat dari seranganku, Oi Fire bagaimana pendapatmu' ucap Naruto lewat telepatinya

Hening, salah satu naga surgawi itu hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari partnernya, dirinya juga tidak tau siapa yang mengirim Da-Tenshi itu untuk menyerang partnernya walaupun dia pintar tapi dia juga bukanlah naga yang sangat mengetahui segalanya

 **[" Aku tidak tau, sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki masalah ini sama seperti mu aku ragu jika Kokkabiel bangkit kembali hanya ada dua Da-Tenahi saja yang menyukai perang yaitu Belial dan Kokkabiel serta Raphel, Kokkabiel dan Raphel sudah mati ditanganmu sedangkan Belial dai menghilang usai Great War aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya"]** ucap Fire memberikan yang juga sedikit bingung dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh partnernya

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja mengiyakan ucapan partnernya hanya tiga Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat ingin memulai perang atau lebih parah yaitu Great War ke-2 tapi masalahnya ke-tiga Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah mati kecuali Belial yang menghilang dari dunia ini

 **[" Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati aibo, sepertinya atasan dari Malaikat Jatuh itu sangat kuat apalagi jika itu memang Belial maka kau harus ekstra berhati-hati, memang kau pernah melawannya dulu tapi kekuatannya yang sekarang mungkin sudah melebihi Azazel terlebih kala Great War terjadi Belial termasuk kelima Da-Tenshi terkuat kala itu, kau harus berhati-hati"** ucap Fire, sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir dengan sosok lain selain Belial tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin

Naruto hanya mengganguk mantap saja, dirinya tidak boleh lengah kali ini, sepertinya ini adalah salah satu dari kubu Da-Tenshi yang membangkang dari perintah Azazel tapi yang sangat menjengkelkan adalah Gubernur mesin itu hanya melakukan hal nistanya saja seakan dirinya dia tidak terkena masalah apapun

Naruto lalu menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus menyampingkan misinya untuk mendekati Rias hanya demi masalah ini

"Nii-sama"

Naruto hanya menoleh kearah Sona yang ada disampingnya sepertinya adiknya itu memanggilnya, "ada apa Sona-chan" tanya Naruto pada adiknya itu

"Dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang entah kenapa sikap Nii-sama sedikit berbeda apakah Nii-sama punya masalah sesuatu" tanya Sona pada kakaknya itu, dia memang sedari tadi melihat sikap Nii-samanya itu sangat aneh bahkan sering melamun mengindahkan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh gurunya

Hal itu yang membuat Sona khawatir dengan Keadaan kakaknya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Nii-samanya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya itu , kurasa Sona sudah menyadari jika dia mempunyai masalah dia pikir adiknya itu mempunyai IQ yang sama dengan Sera adiknya satunya tapi sepertinya pikirannya salah, Sona ternyata sangat pintar bahkan melebihi Sera hanya dengan melihat mimik wajah maupun gerak-gerik seseorang adiknya ini bisa menyimpulkan situasi yang tengah terjadi pada seseorang

"Daijobou, Nii-sama tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit mengantuk saja karena kemarin Nii-sama harus pergi ke Underworld untuk mengurus sesuatu" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman menawannya berharap Sona tidak lagi membahas tentang masalah ini

Sona hanya mengganguk walaupun dirinya sedikit ragu dengan jawaban dari Nii-samanya yang sepertinya tidak ingin dia ikut campur dalam masalah kakaknya itu tapi mau tidak mau dia tidak boleh bertanya lebih panjang sepertinya kakaknya tidak mau dia ikut dalam masalahnya

Dirinya tau jika kakaknya ini ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa membebani dirinya bukan seperti kakaknya satunya yaitu Sera Nee-sama yang malah meminta bantuan padanya terus-menerus jika ada keperluan maupun bertemu dengan Nee-samanya, sepertinya kakaknya sedikit berbeda satu sama lain walaupun mereka terlihat sama-sama jahil dan Childish

"Oh ya Sona-chan"

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar kau bersahabat dengan Rias sejak kecil ya?"

"Hu'um" Sona hanya mengganguk saja mengiyakan ucapan dari Nii-samanya dirinya memang sudah bersahabat dengan Rias sejak kecil dia masih ingat, saat itu ayah Rias datang ke mansionnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan saat itu juga dia berteman dengan Rias tapi tunggu dulu...kenapa Nii-samanya membicarakan hal itu

"bagaimana sifatnya Sona-chan" terungkap sudah!, ternyata Nii-samanya berusaha untuk mengambil informasi tentang Rias dari dirinya, dia memang mengetahui jika Nii-samanya akan menikah dengan Rias tapi apakah segitunya kakaknya untuk mengetahui sifat dari calon istrinya itu, Sona hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja

'Naruto Nii-sama ada ada aja' batin Sona sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sedikit berlebihan pada sesuatu sama persis dengan sikap Sera Nnee-sama

"Hmm...sebenarnya dia sedikit 'rakus' untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi peeragenya tapi dia juga sangat ramah pada orang-orangan bahkan dia memperlakukan para peeragenya bukan sebagai budak tapi melainkan sebagai keluarganya" ucap Sona berusaha menjelaskan secara singkat tentang sikap sahabat masa kecilnya itu

"Oh" hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto menanyai hal itu hanya untuk mengganti topik agar adiknya tidak terlalu memikirkannya tapi sepertinya pertanyaan tadi ada untungnya juga sekarang dia sudah tau sifat Rias walaupun hanya sedikit tapi setidaknya dia tau sedikit tentang sifat tunangannya itu

Tapi sepertinya dia harus menyampingkan urusan itu dulu sekarang dia harus mencari tau siapa atasan dari Da-Tenshi yang kemarin menyerangnya dia harus secepatnya bertindak agar peristiwa itu tidak terulang lagi yaitu peristiwa perang akbar atau dikenal oleh mahkluk supranatural dengan nama Great War

Cukup sekali saja perang itu terjadi, perang itu sudah merenggut banyak korban dari ketiga fraksi dan jika hal itu terulang lagi bisa-bisa semua fraksi akan hancur akibat Great War yang terulang lagi dia harus mencari siapa yang ingin membangkang dari Azazel

RayNaruKushi...

TING TING

'Huft akhirnya istirahat juga ' batin Naruto senang karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat , jujur dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan pelajaran pelajaran di sekolah karena memang dirinya sudah memasteri semuanya itu dan dia sangat benci namanya mengulang kembali pelajaran yang sudah ia kuasai

Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam sakunya, 'are?', tunggu dulu dimana uang sakunya sial sepertinya dia lupa untuk mempersiapkan uang sebelum berangkat sekolah, Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja nasibnya memang sangat tragis hari ini

'Gaaahhhh, daripada diam saja lebih baik aku keliling sekolah dulu siapa tau ada hal yang 'menarik' yang mungkin aku temui' batin Naruto sambil mengelilingi sekolahnya lagi

Tanpa sengaja Naruto melewati ketiga orang itu yang tak lain adalah trio mesum, mereka nampak menatap dirinya dengan pandangan membunuh seakan dirinya mempunyai masalah pada mereka tapi seingat dirinya dia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan mereka bahkan dia tidak bertemu mereka sebelumnya kecuali...Issei yang kemarin ia temui tapi Naruto cukup tau nama-nama mereka yaitu Matsuda, Motohama, Issei Hyodou

"Jadi kau yang namanya Naruto Shitori kakak dari Sona Shitori" tanya Matsuda sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"Yah, kau benar"

"Kuso ternyata kau benar Motohama, musuh kita bertambah satu lagi" ujar Matsuda sambil mengeluarkan anime tears yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka yang sangat nista melebihi Azazel

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang ini yah' batin Naruto Sweatdrop

Naruto lalu menatap kearah Issei yang memandang dirinya kesal seperti kedua temannya entahlah tapi pandangan kemarahan itu bukan karena ketampanan dirinya tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang pastinya bukan urusannya

Naruto lalu berjalan lagi menghiraukan kenistaan dua orang itu tapi baru beberapa langkah saja dia dicegat oleh suara Issei, "Berhenti disitu kuso-onna apa maksudmu tidak menolongku saat di klub Kendo aku tau kau kakak dari Sona dan juga kau sangat kuat tapi kenapa kau tidak menolongku saat di klub kendo kemarin" ujar Issei sambil mengeluarkan anime tears membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya, ternyata dia hanya ingin membahas masalah kemarin itu

"Hm?, bagaimana ya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu singkatnya aku sangat tidak suka dengan namanya orang mesum seperti kalian terlebih kalian mengintip perempuan perempuan yang sangat seksi ber-oppai besar dan tidak mengajakku!" Kali ini giliran trio mesum yang sweatdrop mendengar ucapan dari senpai mereka yang terlalu nista, baru kali ini mereka mendapat seorang senpai yang sangat nista terlebih dia adalah seorang kakak dari ketua OSIS yang sangat tegas

"Senpai baka!, kau juga sama mesumnya dengan kami"

"Oi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'baka' aku masih sangat pintar, tampan,dan kuat daripada kalian"

"Ohhh Suka, kau kuat ya bagaimana jika kau bertanding dengan Yutto Kiba"

Checkmate!

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya mampu terbengong dengan mulut terbuka apa-apaan ini! Sepertinya dia sudah menjadi korban dari peerage Rias! Apa ini adalah rencana mereka untuk menggulingkan pangeran tampan milik Rias?!

"Hehehehe, senpai harus bertanding dengan Yutto Kiba dalam kendo dan jangan lupa semua siswa Kuoh Academy akan menonton pertandingan antara sang Casanova yaitu Yutto Kiba melawan Black Prince Kuoh Academy yaitu kau" ucap Issei sambil memperlihatkan mata yang berbinar-binar, dirinya berhasil menjalankan rencana dari Koneko

Jujur Issei sangat kesal dengan pernikahan pengganti yang direncanakan oleh Lucifer-sama atau notabennya adalah kakak dari bouchounya, dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengagalkan rencana dari mou Lucifer terlebih dia sudah didukung oleh Kiba dan Koneko membuat dirinya sangat semangat

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa mengumpat saja setelah mengetahui rencana dari pemegang naga surgawi itu tapi nyatanya Issei meremehkan dirinya dalam permainan pedang dan itulah kesalahan fatal dalam rencana Issei

Perlu diketahui semasa dalam Elemental Nation Naruto sudah memasteri tanto atau katana dan itulah yang membuat dia dijuluki sebagai 'Kyubbi Fangs Slash' kekuatan berpedangnya mungkin sudah setara dengan para master Katana yang lain dia memakai Katana maupun tanto seakan benda itu adalah salah satu tubuhnya

Naruto lalu diam-diam tersenyum, tapi sepertinya rencana dari Issei memang sedikit mengejutkannya sepertinya dia akan memberikan sedikit respect pada Issei karena telah membuatnya terjebak masalah ini

"Huoooh pertandingan antara dua pangeran Kuoh!,Issei kau memang sangat jenius dengan ini wajah-wajah mereka akan hancur membuat mereka tidak dikerumuni para Gadis Kuoh, kita mendukungmu Issei" ucap Motohama dengan sangat semangat sedangkan Naruto hanya facepalm mendengarnya

'Apakah segitunya mereka sangat tidak suka dengan wajah tampan?' batin Naruto sambil memijik keningnya pusing dengan tingkah para trio mesum

"Baiklah Naruto! Ikut kami menuju ruangan Kendo disitulah pertandingan dimulai, ayo Naruto jangan mengecewakan par penonton" Ucap Issei dengan sangat percaya diri, dirinya sangat yakin Kiba akan menang melawan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, huh sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi Naruto

RayNaruKushi...

"BAIKLAH PERTANDINGAN ANTARA SANG CASANOVA MELAWAN BLACK PRINCE AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI"

"ORRAAA"

"NARUTO-SENPAI PASTI AKAN MENANG"

"TIDAK SETUJU KIBA-KUN PASTI AKAN MENAG"

'Tcih kuso disini sangat ramai' batin Naruto sambil mendengus kesal dengan para siswa yang menonton pertandingan, dirinya memang sangat tidak suka dengan keramaian sama seperti adiknya yaitu Sona dia dan Sona biasanya memilih menghindar dari keramaian lain halnya dengan Serafall yang selalu ingin tampil eksis di keramaian dan itulah uang membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan Serafall yang menurutnya 'tebar pesona'

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pikirannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada laki-laki blonde yang ada di hadapannya, 'hmmm, Yutto Kiba salah satu peerage Rias dengan bidak kuda pasti dia akan sedikit merepotkan bagiku' batin Naruto mengocek informasi dari lawannya itu

Sudah sebagai kebiasaan bagi Naruto jika ingin melawan musuhnya dia pasti akan mengamati musuhnya untuk mengocek semua kelemahan lawannya membuatnya selalu menang dalam setiap pertarungan bahkan saat Great War dia hanya mampu dikalahkan oleh Kokkabiel, Belial serta para seraph sedangkan yang lain dia selalu menang

'Huft sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan cepat' batin Naruto yang lalu bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya

"HAJIME"

Sorakan para siswa Kuoh semakin menjadi saat pertandingan dimulai tapi dari Naruto maupun Kiba belum satupun yang mulai menyerang yang membuat para penonton kebingungan

"Kiba, kau mulai duluan" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan pose menantang miliknya untuk memancing Kiba untuk menyerang dirinya terlebih dahulu

Kiba hanya mengganguk saja dengan cepat dirinya lalu menerjang Naruto dengan pedang kayu miliknya dirinya lalu berkali-kali menebas Naruto dengan pedangnya tapi sayangnya Naruto selalu saja bisa menghindar

Naruto lalu menendang perut Kiba membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit terpental kebelakang Naruto lalu berlari kearah Kiba bersiap untuk menyerang Kiba

TAK TAK TAK

Bunyi antara dua bilah kayu menggema diruangan Kendo membuat sorakan dari para murid semakin keras

Naruto lalu sedikit mundur kebelakang bersiap menebas kembali Kiba, sedangkan sang Casanova hanya bersiap untuk menangkis serangan apapun dari Naruto

'aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan Cepat' batin Naruto yang lalu berlari dengan kecepatan yang sedikit lebih cepat

TRAAK

Patah, Kiba dan para murid hanya mampu terbengong saat shinai milik Kiba patah bahkan para anggota kendo juga ikut terbengong...baru kali ini mereka melihat seseorang mematahkan shinai bahkan untuk ketua klub kendo sekalipun yaitu Murayama hal itu sangat mustahil dilakukan

Naruto lalu mengacungkan shinainya kearah leher Kiba, "Checkmate, aku menang kau banyak memperlelah pertahananmu membuat ku bisa mengalahkanku tapi aku yakin jika kau memperkuat pertahananmu kau pasti bisa bertarung lebih lama denganku"

"Terima kasih Senpai" ucap Kiba dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dimana Issei berada, dirinya lalu menepuk pundak dari pemegang salah satu naga surgawi itu, "Hm bagaimana pertarungannya Issei, apakah sangat keren kalau boleh jujur aku sebenarnya menikmati pertarungan ini" Ucap Naruto membuat Issei bertambah kesal

'Kuso bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menang' teriak Issei dalam pikirannya, dia ternyata salah perhitungan harusnya dia sudah tau kehebatan dari kakak Sona itu dalah hal apapun tapi dirinya tidak menyangka jika Naruto-sama bisa pintar dalam hal kendo

BRAAKKK

Pintu utama dari ruangan kendo terlihat didobrak dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang tak lain pelakunya adalah Sona dan anggota OSIS yang membuat para murid ketakutan

"ITU KAICHOU"

"LARII"

Para murid lalu berlarian kesana-kesini menghindari para anggota OSIS mereka sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan anggota OSIS apalagi seorang Kaichou yaitu Sona Shitori yang dikenal sangat tegas dan kejam

"Apa-apaan ini Nii-sama" tanya Sona yang masuk kedalam ruangan kendo bersama para anggota OSIS yang lain yang notabennya adalah peerage milik adiknya

Gulp

Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya saat melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat tidak bisa diajak kompromi kali ini dia sekarang benar-benar melihat Shinigami di dalam tubuh adiknya ini, dia harus cepat mencari alasan untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu

"Itu Ano" Naruto frustasi sekarang kenapa hanya untuk mencari sebuah alasan sangat susah bagi dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini

"Nii-sama kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, sekarang kau dan Kiba ikut aku ke ruangan OSIS" ucap Sona Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau ikut ke ruangan OSIS walaupun ini bukan kesalahannya tapi dia juga termasuk dalam hal ini bukan

'Huft entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan adikku sendiri' batin Naruto dirinya memang tidak bisa menang melawan adik-adiknya terlebih Sera yang sudah dalam mode imutnya yang sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa membantah keinginan dari adiknya itu

Tapi dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena adik bungsunya tidak seperti Sera yang bisa berubah sangat imut tapi dirinya juga harus mengutuk adiknya karena Sona bisa jadi sangat kejam layaknya Shinigami yang sedang ada didepan matanya

Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya lagi, dirinya hanya ingin bersantai dirumah saja bukannya seperti ini dia harap masalah ini cepat terselesaikan

RayNaruKushi...

"Apa kau tau Nii-sama tadi adalah tindakan yang paling ceroboh apalagi kita ini dari Clan Sitri Nii-sama dimana kita bertindak dengan pikiran kita" Naruto hanya mampu mengorek telinganya saja dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu lebih dari lima kali dari tadi

"Yare...yare..setidaknya maafkan Nii-sama kali ini , Nii-sama janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk memikat hati adiknya agar bisa Memaafkannya jujur dia sudah tidak tahan disini, ini ruangan OSIS atau ruangan instrogasi sih

Sona hanya mendengus saja mendengar permintaan dari Nii-samanya dirinya sedikit ragu dengan ucapan dari kakaknya itu mungkin karena kakaknya satunya yaitu Sera Nee-samanya selalu mengingkari janjinya dan bertindak sesuai hatinya tapi tidak ada salahnya jika memaafkan kakaknya satunya

"Baiklah Nii-sama aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini tapi sebelumnya Rias ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Sona yang membukakan pintu luar, terlihat Rias dan para peeragenya mulai memasuki ruangan itu

Naruto lalu mengangkat alisnya saat melihat wajah Issei yang babak belur apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa mungkin dia di hajar oleh para anggota klub kendo kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena memang Issei juga ikut Rias saat selesai pertandingan

"gomen Naruto-kun...gara-gara Issei kau jadi kotor begini iya kan Issei" ucap Rias sambil menglate Issei membuat salah satu anggota trio mesum itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mungkin karena itulah Wajah Issei itu babak belur

"Ah sudahlah jangan dibalas lagi oh ngomong-ngomong apa kalian mendapati Malaikat Jatuh yang mencoba membuat kacau wilayah ini"

"tidak Naruto-kun"

"Oh Souka" ini sangat membingungkan kenapa para Malaikat Jatuh tidak muncul si tempat iblis lain selain dirinya, kalau begitu sudah jelas kalau dia adalah target mereka tapi kenapa apa dia membuat masalah pada fraksi Malaikat Jatuh

"Ano Nii-sama"

"hmm nani?"

"Kenapa Nii-sama bertanya hal itu?"

Naruto hanya memandang datar Sona dan Rias beserta peerage mereka sepertinya dia haris mengatakannya yang sejujurnya pada mereka, "kemarin saat Nii-sama pulang dari sekolah, Nii-sama diserang oleh seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sepertinya atas perintah tuannya entah siapa itu"

Sona hanya mampu terkejut dengan penyerangan yang dialami Nii-samanya itu, dirinya tidak habis pikir masih ada yang senang dengan perang selain Kokkabiel!?, sebenarnya siapa orang itu

"Awalnya aku berpikir jika hal itu untuk memulai Great War tapi setelah aku mendengar jawaban kalian aku sedikit ragu dengan pikiran Nii-sama ini, dengan kata lain mereka hanya ingin mengincar Nii-sama saja" lanjut Naruto

Sona hanya mengganguk saja jika yang mereka incar adalah Nii-samanya saja berarti pasti ada maksud tertentu Mengincar Nii-samanya

"Souka berarti orang tersebut pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu untuk membunuh Nii-sama" ucap Sona yang menyimpulkan masalah milik kakaknya itu, Rias hanya mengganguk saja membenarkan ucapan dari Sona

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan Nii-sama" tanya Sona menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya itu

"Aku ingin kalian memperketat penjagaan fi wilayah ini" ujar Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mencampuri urusannya, dirinya tidak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi cukup sekali saja yitu Shisui Nii-sama saja dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi

"Hari"

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelas lagi Sona dan Rias tetaplah waspada dan ingat ucapanku" ucap Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan saja

RayNaruKushi...

Skip Time (Pulang sekolah)

"Hah yare...yare sekarang saatnya berkunjung ke Gubernur Malaikat jatuh mesum itu" ucap Naruto yang menenteng tasnya dirinya sedikit bersyukur tadi dia hanya mengikuti pelajaran selama satu jam sehingga dia tidak terlalu bosan sepertinya dirinya harus bersyukur karena tadi di interogasi oleh adiknya selama 2 jam penuh

"Aku akan bertanya sesua-" BWOSSH hampir saja Naruto terkena tombak cahaya itu jika dia tidak memiringkan kepalanya dirinya pasti akan terkena serangan itu

Naruto lalu menoleh kebelakang terlihat puluhan Malaikat Jatuh sedang mengepungnya, Naruto hanya mendengus saja baru kemarin bertemu saru Malaikat Jatuh sekarang dia bertemu puluhan Malaikat jatuh

"Oi kalian sebenarnya siapa atasan kalian" tanya Naruto yang sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya bersiap untuk menyerang

"apa itu penting untuk seorang iblis yang akan mati" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mempersiapkan Light Spear

Naruto hanya memandang datar para Malaikat Jatuh tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang membuat Malaikat Jatuh itu terkejut dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang malaikat jatuh tersebut

"Sayang kalian yang akan mati ***Thousand Ice Bird***

CRAASSH CRASSH ARRGHH belum sempat mereka membalas perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba tubuh mereka terkena sihir Naruto membuat mereka mati ditempat

Para Malaikat Jatuh yang selamat hanya bisa menggeram saja melihat teman-teman nya, "Kisama, kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu arrrgh ***Five Combined Light Spear***

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelima Light Spear yang menuju kearahnya, bagi Naruto kombinasi itu sudah sangat kuat untuk melawan Malaikat jatuh dengan empat pasang sayap

 ***Ice Shield***

Craash Crassh Crassh

Naruto lalu berlari mendekati kumpulan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dengan sebuah tombak es berada ditangannya

"Kalian akan mati" CRASSH CRAAAH CRASSH Naruto lalu dengan cepat membunuh mereka dengan gerakan memutarkan Ice Spear miliknya membuat para Malaikat Jatuh tersebut terkena serangan tersebut

Prok Prok Prok

"Hehehehe ternyata benar kau sudah sangat kuat daripada dahulu" ujar seseorang yang berada dibelakang Naruto

Deg

Dengan cepat Naruto lalu memandang kebelakang disana berdiri Belial dengan seringai diwajahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menggeram saja sekarang musuh yang pernah ia hadapi berdiri gagah dihadapannya

"Belial"

"Kau masih mengingatkanku ya tapi sayang sekarang waktunya kau akan mati" ucap Belial yang menghilang dari pandangannya Naruto

Duaakh Kraak

Naruto bisa merasakan salah satu tulang rusuknya patah saat terkena tendangan dari Belial tapi belum sempat Naruto berdiri Belial sudah ada di atasnya dengan sebuah bola cahaya yang akan besar

"Matilah menyusul Nii-samamu ***Meteorite Beast Light*** "

Duaaaar

Belial hanya memandang datartempat ledakan yang ia buat dia sedikit kecewa dengan pertarungan yang sangat singkat ini tapi yang membuatnya kembali menyeringai ialah Naruto tidak mungkin mati semudah itu minimal dia akan pingsan saja

Ternyata benar tubuh Naruto sekarang sedang mengapung disungai dekat pertarungannya itu

"aku menunggumu Naruto"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo bagaimana chap ini lumayan absurd atau keren oh ya and mau ngadain polling nih yaitu pemilihan fic baru yaitu

X Tokyo Ghoul (kayaknya Naruto cocok deh disan)

X Beelzebub (kayaknya bagus)

Kalian bisa ikut dengan cara polling di profile gue ya


	8. Chapter 8

Sitri Stronger

Chap.08

.

 **Naruto POV**

Dimana ini?

Hamparan hijau?

Aku belum pernah melihat tempat seindah ini dalam dimensi DxD bahkan di Negeri Elemental Nation aku tidak pernah melihat tempat seindah ini, rasanya aku berada di alam lain yang membuat diriku tenang

Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?

Itulah yang terus kutanyakan, pandanganku lalu tertarik melihat sebuah langit tanpa sebuah awan mendung di atasnya ingin sekali aku terus melihatnya...sebuah langit yang benar-beenar kurindukan dalam hidupku, awan uangenggambarkan sebuah hari yang sejuk tanpa ada hujan sedikitpun yang mengingatkanku pada Shisui Nii-sama

Aku lalu tersenyum, benar rasanya seperti dahulu saat Shisui Nii-sama masih hidup, masih kuingat saat itu diriku bermain bersama nii-sama saar satu hari sebelum Great War disaat itu pula keadaan sangat sama yang saat ini aku berada

Tidak dapat kupungkiri air mataku mulai merembes keluar dari pelupuk mataku berbagai kenangan indah bersama Shisui terus saja menghantui diriku aku benar-benar rindu Nii-sama aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan tidak akan kulepaskan kembali

Andaikan kau masih hidup Shisui-nii, hiks aku ingin berjumpa denganmu hanya untuk memutar kenangan-kenangan ku bersama mu hanya sekali saja, Kami-sama tolonglah aku, diriku hanya ingin berjumpa dengannya sekali saja kumohon hiks...

"Aku sungguh terkejut melihat seorang iblis muda yang berhasil mengalahkanku dahulu menangis seperti ini" Mataku terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah samping terlihat Raphel sedang menatapku dengan datar tanpa ada sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya sama seperti dahulu

Sialan!, bagaimana dia masih hidup aku lalu mencoba berkali-kali memukulnya dengan lapisan sihir milikku tapi kenapa itu tidak bekerja seakan dirinya disini tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya, seakan semua sihirnya seperti dikekang oleh sesuatu yang aku tidak ku ketahui apa itu

"Kisama!, apa maksudmu muncul disini hah! Apa kau masih tidak puas menyerang dan membunuh Shisui bersama Belial! apa kau ingin balas dendam denganku!?" aku membentaknya sambil mencoba untuk melukainya sedikitpun tapi tak ada hasilnya dia selalu berhasil menghindar dari semua serangan ku, tcih sebenarnya apa maksudnya dengan datang disaat aku masih mengingat Shisui dan bagaimana dia bisa masih hidup setelah dirinya melebur bersatu dengan cahaya waktu itu

Tap

Mataku sedikit melebar saat Raphel berhasil menangkap tanganku jujur sekarang aku sudah bergetar hebat dihadapanku adalah pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yaitu Raphel jika salah langkah saja aku bisa mati ditambah disini Sihirku seperti tersedot habis membuatku tidak bisa melakukan serangan apapun dengan sihirku

"Tenanglah aku kesini bukan untuk membunuhku" aku hanya mendecih kesal saja diriku lalu duduk di depan Raphel

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dalam Mindscape mu sendiri" Mindscape? Ternyata ini adalah Mindacape ku sudah lama aku tidak kesini terakhir aku kesini saat menemui Partnerku yaitu Kurama dan waktu itu Mindscapeku seperti selokan saja tapi entah kenapa yang ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ini yang saat ini seperti hamparan hijau yang sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari yang sebelumnya

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu"

"hah?"

"aku kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf" ucap Raphel, aku hanya menghela nafas saja bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya dirinya sudah bersengkonkol dengan Belial untuk membunuh Shisui-nii ditambah dirinya juga membunuh ribuan bahkan jutaan dari kaum iblis bagaimana mungkin aku memaafkannya rasanya itu tidak mungkin

Tapi setelah melihat matanya yang serius sepertinya aku harus memaafkan ya walaupun itu terdengar tidak masuk akal kalau tidak mungkin Raphel akan menghantuinya hanya untuk meminta maaf seperti yang ada di film horror itu sangat mengerikan

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu" ujarku walaupun sedikit terpaksa, Raphel hanya tersenyum saja walaupun wajahnya sedikit aneh saat dirinya tersenyum tapi aku maklumi bahkan diriku baru pertama kali melihat senyuman dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang pertama

"Yokatta aku sedikit merasa senang tapi ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu"aku mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan dari Raphel saat ini jika dia menemuiku dalam mindscape berarti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"Aku ingin kau membunuh Belial"

Apa ini serius dia memintaku untuk membunuh rekannya sendiri sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh ini, sebelumnya saat Great War dia sangat kompak dengan Belial tapi sekarang dia bahkan seperti benci dengan sahabatnya itu terkesan mempunyai dendam pada Belilal sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Jujur dirinya tidak mengerti apapun dari ucapan Raqphel tapi dia berani menebak kalau Belial melakukan sesuatu pada fraksinya sendiri yaitu fraksi Da-Tenshi itu bisa diperkuat jika Raphel sangat sensitif pada fraksinya bahkan terkesan dia ingin melindungi fraksinya dari iblis maupun Tenshi atau apapun yang akan membuat fraksinya hancur

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya karena dialah yang memprovokasi Kokkabiel dan para Malaikat Jatuh lainnya untuk membangkang dari Azazel, tcih diriku tidak bisa menebak pikiran dari Da-Tenshi seperti dia" benar dugaannya, alasan dati Raphel memang sedikit benar dirinya sudah mendapati para Malaikat Jatuh yang menyerang iblis seperti Kokkabiel dan anak buahnya hanya untuk membangkitkan Great War ke-2

Aku hanya menganguk saja jika dibiarkan maka seluruh fraksi akan hancur bahkan fraksi Tenshi pun bisa habis tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengalahkan Belial, dia sekarang sudah sangat kuat melebihi Raphel bahkan kekuatannya bisa sama dengan para dewa sangat mustahil untuk membunuh Belial bahkan aku ragu jika aku akan menang dengan bantuan Fire tapi yang cukup memungkinkan untuk menang adalah kalau dirinya masih punya partner Kurama tapi sayang dia sudah tidak ada berarti dia harus bagaimana

"Soal kekuatan aku bisa menyerahkannya padamu" aku cukup terkejut saat Raphel bisa membaca pikiranku tapi sudahlah itu tidak terlalu penting yang penting bagaimana caranya aku bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang menandingi para dewa

"Seperti sudah saatnya kekuatanku bergabung denganmu" apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dari Raphel

Dirinya lalu seakan memasuki tubuhku dengan sangat mudah bisa kurasakan dirinya mulai memudar saat dia sudah masuk dalam tubuhku

"Aku percayakan tugas ini padamu"

Deg

Apa ini?, rasanya ada aura cahaya yang menguar dalam tubuhku seakan diriku adalah seorang Da-Tenshi, rasanya kekuatanku meningkat drastis apakah ini yang namanya Full power Light yang dimiliki oleh para Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi

Aku lalu menghadap kearah sebuah air yang ada didekatku, rambutku menjadi putih bercampur dengan hitam layaknya sebuah kombinasi antara Raphel dan aku mataku lalu menjadi kelam layaknya mata Raphel

Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan Raphel mulai memasuki otak ku, jadi begini ya kehidupan Raphel...selalu bersalah saat membunuh musuhnya berbeda dengan pikiranku sebelumnya yang merasa dia sangat sadis dan suka berperang ternyata bukan dia adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang sangat tragus menurutku

Bwossh

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat punggungku terdapat sayap Da-Tenshi berjumlah 8 di sisi kiri sedangkan disisi lain sayap iblisku mulai bercabang sangat banyak, jadi ini yang dinamakan penggabungan oleh Raphel, terima kasih musuhku

Aku lalu menatap kelangit atas, akan kurubah dunia ini menjadi lebih baik tidak ada yang namanya peperangan, perpecahan maupun pertikaian antara 3 fraksi karena aku adalah orang yang berjalan antara dua dunia yang saling bertentangan akan kulindungi dunia ini dengan nyawaku sendiri

Aku berjanji Raphel aku akan melakukan tugas yang kau berikan walaupun nyawaku akan menjadi taruhannya, ini saatnya kesempatanku untuk merubah, merombak dunia ini menjadi lebih baik sekarang aku mengerti dengan ucapan Madara saat aku bertarung dengannya dia memang benar tapi caranya yang salah sudah saatnya tugas dari Kami-sama akan kujalankan sekarang hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk menunggu sebuah 'mangsa' keluar dari sarangnya

" **Aibo, apa yang terjadi dari tadi aku terkekang membuatku tidak bergerak apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan apa-apaaan rambutmu itu apa kau mengecetnya menjadi putih untukendapat kekerenan mu?"** ucap Fire sambil mengejek rambutnya yang sekarang menjadi putih karena menerima kekuatan dari Raphel

Aku hanya tersenyum saja sambil melihat kearah Fire yang tiba-tiba datang kalau aku ceritakan dia tidak mungkin percaya dengan ceritaku tentang kedatangan Raphel, aku lalu menatap kearah atas sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali ke dunia asli

"tidak da apa-apa yang terjadi disini jika kau kuberitahu kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan ceritaku disini nah sudah saatnya aku kembali ke dunia asli jaa ne" ucapku membuat naga itu bingung aku lalu menutup mataku mencoba untuk keluar dari mindscape ku sendiri

 **Naruto POV off**

Disisi lain terlihat seorang perempuan berambut orange sedang menatap Naruto yang ada dihadapannya dari tadi dia hanya menunggu pemuda itu bangun jujur dia sedikit terkejut saat menemukannya di sungai dengan luka-luka dan bekas pertempuran melekat pada tubuh pemuda itu

Dirinya sudah beberapa kali memerintahkan pengawalnya yaitu Raja Tengu untuk merasakan auranya karena memang dirinya tidak bisa merasakan aura manusia dati pemuda itu tapi sayang itu sama sekali tak berhasil

Pengawalnya berkata bahwa pemuda itu seperti mengekang auranya hingga tak bisa dirasakan membuatnya dia yakin pemuda itu bukankan sesosok yang lemah melainkan mungkin adalah sosok yang sangat kuat tapi dia juga sangat tampan itu sebabnya dia sangat betah di kamarnya

'Dia sangat tampan' batin perempuan itu terlihat rona merah mulai keluar dari pipinya memang dari tadi dirinya hanya menatap wajah pemuda itu, ingin sekali dia menyentuh wajah itu dan memeluk tubuhnya, dengan hati-hati Yasaka mulai mengelus wajah pemuda itu rona merah pada pipinya semakin jelas sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya

"Oujo-sama" Perempuan itu tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto dengan cepat dirinya melepaskan elusan apakah dari tadi dia sudah sadar berarti dia melihat kelakuannya, rona merah perempuan itu menjadi sangat jelas dirinya benar malu dengan kelakuannya

"I-itu ano...a-ano" Perempuan itu terlihat mencari sebuah alasan untuk sikapnya tadi

"Namaku Naruto Sitri siapa namamu" tanya Naruto, Sitri? Perempuan itu cukup terkejut saat mendengar nama clan itu di nama Naruto dirinya cukup terkejut kalau pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang iblis

"Kaa-chan" perempuan itu tersentak saat seorang anak kecil berlari kearahnya dia adalah Kunou anaknya

"jadi siapa namamu Oujo-sama" ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah Yasaka serta tangannya mengelus rambut Kunou membuat anak dari perempuan itu terkejut tapi perlahan-lahan Kunou mulai menyukai elusan di rambutnya

"A-ano namaku Y-Yasaka" Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya sudah ia duga kalau perempuan di hadapannya adalah seorang pemimpin Youkai di Kyoto itu sudah ia duga saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat ekor rubah di pinggang perempuan itu entah Yasaka sengaja mengeluarkannya maupun tak sengaja saat anaknya datang

Tapi dirinya cukup heran bagaimana mungkin dirinya sampai kesini, memangnya sudah berapa lama dia pingsan dia cukup tau jika jarak antara Kuoh dan Kyoto tidak saling berdekatan bahkan terkesan sedikit lebih jauh dari Kuoh

"Ano Yasaka-sama bagaimana aku bisa ada disini"

"hmmm a-aku menemukanmu sedang terapung disungai seminggu yang lalu"

Terapung disungai seminggu yang lalu, sialan berarti dia pingsan selama seminggu belum lagi hari sebelum Yasaka menemukannya apa dia sangat lemah untuk berhadapan dengan Belial sekarang sepertinya dia akan melatih semua kekuatannya

"Tou-chan" Naruto tersentak saat Kunou memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah dirinya lalu menatap kearah Kunou yang sekarang berada di pelukan ibunya dirinya lalu megacak-ngacak rambut Kunou dia sangat gas dengan wajah polos anak dari Yasaka itu ingin rasanya dia mencubit pipi tembem

Melihat Kunou dia kembali mengingat dimana Sera masih begitu imut dibandingkan yang sekarang yang lebay dan Childish mereka sama mirip yang membedakan hanyalah Serafall dari Clan Sitri fraksi iblis sedangkan Kunou adalah seorang Yokai anak dari Yasaka

"Kau sangat menggemaskan" dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi, Naruto lalu mencubit pipi Kunou membuat anak kecil itu cemberut menatap kearahnya membuat dirinya di mata orang sangat imut sekali

"Mou Tou-chan hentikan itu" Naruto haanya tersenyum saja melihatnya dirinya lalu melepas cubitannya dari pipi Kunou walaupun ingin sekali Naruto lebih lama mencubit pipi anak dari pemimpin Youkai yaitu Yasaka

"Maafkan anak ku, dia memang selalu memanggil ayah pada orang-orang"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya hmm anak yang sangat polos tapi jujur dia sangat suka ketika seorang anak kecil memanggilnya ayah

"tidak apa Yasaka-sama, aku berterima kasih padamu karena menolongku"

"i-itu tidak m-masalah"entah kenapa pipi Yasaka mulai memanas saat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumanya padanya katika berterima kasih padanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa hal sepele sepeti ini saja dia sampai merona hebat seperti ini padahal doa sudah terbiasa melihat orang lain tersenyum padanya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dirinya lalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, dari tadi dia merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya mungkin karena efek dari dua aura yang tidak mungkin menyatu dipaksakan menyatu dalam satu tubuh terlebih kekuatan cahaya yang dimiliki oleh Raphel sangat besar dan mungkin saja akan menghilangkan kekuatan iblisnya

Dia butuh latihan untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan cahaya dan iblisnya, dia harus mencoba menggabungkan dua kekuatan itu dalam satu tubuh dengan latihan, dengan begitu resiko untuk dirinya meledak kau lebih kecil tapi dimana dia harus berlatih tidak mungkin kan dia berlatih di Kuoh maupun Underworld kali ini, sebaiknya dia tanyakan pada Yasaka

"Yasaka-sama apakah anda tau dimana tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih?"

"ada memang untuk apa Naruto-san"

"saya hanya ingin melatih kekuatanku saja, sudah seminggu lebih saya pingsan jika tidak dilatih maka kekuatan saya akan menurun" ujar Naruto memberikan alasan yang logis pada Yasaka

Pemimpin Youkai itu hanya mengganguk saja,dirinya tau jika sebuah kekuatan yang tidak akan dilatih pastilah akan menjadi tumpul mungkin itulah alasan Naruto untuk melatih Yasaka bisa berpikir seperti itu karena memang dia juga pernah merasakan hal sama yang dialami Naruto yaitu merasa lemah saat latihan

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena gurunya pada waktu itu sangat tegas karena dialah penerus dari ayahnya membuatnya selalu dilatih kapanpun dan dimanapun yang terpenting dia harus bisa mencapai garis 'layak' untuk menjadi pemimpin Youkai selanjutnya

"Ah, Baiklah k-kalau begitu, ayo i-ikut aku"

"Terima kasih Yasaka-sama" lagi, dirinya lagi-lagi merona saat melihat senyuman dari Naruto, dia sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat dia melihat senyuman penuh pesona dan menawan dari Naruto tapi rona itu bisa disembunyikan dengan baik dengan sikap tegas miliknya

"Terima kasih Yasaka-sama" ucap Naruto berterima kasih pada pemimpin Youkai tersebut, sekarang dirinya ada di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas yang anehnya dia dapati di dalam Kuil Youkai, sebenarnya seberapa besar bangunan ini bahkan untuk tempat luas seperti ini bisa ada di dalam Kuil Youkai

Yasaka hanya mengganguk dengan cepat dirinya mengajak Kunou untuk kembali ke Kuil, dirinya tidak ingin Naruto tau jika dirinya dari tadi pipinya sudah memanas akkibat dia dari tadi menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk menunjukkan tempat untuk berlatih pemuda Sitri itu dirinya juga punya alasan lain mengapa dirinya lebih pergi dari tempat itu karena dia tidak mau menggangu latihan dari Naruto

"Ada apa Kaa-chan mengapa kita berlari dari Tou-chan" tanya Kunou yang sedari tadi tangannya di genggam erat oleh ibunya entah kenapa kaa-channya sering bertingkah aneh seharian ini dari kaa-channya menjadi gugup saat bertemu dengan pemuda itu yang sudah anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri hingga kau+chan serasa menjauhi tou-sannya

"m-ma itu k-karena kita t-tidak boleh menggangu seseorang yang sedang berlatih, sayang" ucap Yasaka berusaha menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia memilih menghindar dari pemuda itu dia tidak ingin sifat polis Kunou yang sangat ia suka menjadi rusak dan beruntungnya dia Kunou hanya mengganguk percaya dengan omongannya

Fyuh, untung anaknya ini sangat polos jadi bisa mengelabuinya dengan mudah jika tidak dia mulai curiga padanya tapi disisi lain dirinya ingin tau sekuat apa Naruto-kun apakah lebih kuat darinya atau tidak sekuat yang ia pikirkan tapi dia sedikit mengetahuinya saat pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai itu bisa mengekang aura iblisnya hingga Youkai sekuat dirinya tidak mampu mendeteksi auranya dan itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh para pemimpin fraksi sekalipun

'Semoga beruntung Naruto-kun' batin Yasaka yang tak sadar dia menambahkan suffix -kuj pada nama Naruto

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto nampak anak dari pasangan Sitri itu nampak sedang berdiri diam ditengah tempat itu tapi aslinya Naruto sedang berusaha mengeluarkan semua kekuatan cahaya dan iblisnya agar bisa menyatu

KRAAK KRAAK

Tanah yang dipihak oleh Naruto mulai retak akibat kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan disekeliling Naruto terlihat sebuah cahaya dan aura keunguan yaitu aura iblis Naruto yang saling berbenturan layaknya dipaksa untuk menggabung

Tekanan milik Naruto semakin kuat bahkan pohon yang ada disamping Naruto mulai roboh kesana-kesini, beberapa Youkai yang berada dikawasan itu juga merasakan sesak nafas bahkan dari mereka ada yang sudah terkapar ditanah akibat aura Naruto yang menyesakkan mereka

DUAAAR DUAAAR

Ledakan demi ledakan mulai ada di sekeliling Naruto membuat tempat yang semula asri sekarang tergantikan dengan retakan dan kubangan dimana-mana bahkan para Youkai yang berada didekat situ hanya bisa melongo melihat kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto

Dilain tempat dimana Yasaka dana Kunou berada nampak mereka juga ikut merasakan kekuatan yang amat dahsyat perpaduan antara kekuatan demonic iblis dengan kekuatan cahaya milik fraksi Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi bahkan Kunou pun sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung ibunya takut dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya menatap kearah tempat kekuatan itu berasal yaitu tempat berlatih Naruto, dia sangat terkejut dengan kekuatan dari pemuda itu, dengan kekuatan itu dia bahkan bisa melawan para mou maupun seraph dengan mudah hanya saja kenapa dia juga merasakan kekuatan cahaya berada dalam tempat itu

'Ini sangat mustahil kekuatan cahaya bersatu dengan kekuatan iblis bahkan jika kekuatan itu bersatu maka tubuh orang itu akan hancur karena tidak bisa menahan dua kekuatan yang saling berlawannya tapi kenapa aura cahaya itu datang Dari tempat Naruto-kun?' batin Yasaka sambil terus melihat tempat kekuatan itu berasal

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, sekarang keadaan tempat ini benar-benar hancur total bahkan sama sekali tak berbentuk nampak mata Naruto bersinar merah bertanda bahwa kekuatan demobic dalam tubuhnya sedang menahan kekuatan cahaya yang dia keluarkan sia-sia hanya untuk mencegah kekuatan denonicnya terkikis

'Fire bantulah aku, sulit sekali untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini' ucap Naruto lewat telepati pada partnernya

Fire hanya bisa menatap Naruto diam, dia cukup terkejut saat Naruto mempunyai kekuatan cahaya dalam tubuhnya dia memang tau jika Naruto punya kekuatan cahaya tapi hanya sedikit tapi ini!?, bahkan kekuatan cahayanya ini sudah sama dengan para Da-Tenshi, apakah ini terjadi saat dia terkekang sesuatu tapi bukan saatnya dia memikurkannya yang terpenting dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto dari dua aura yang saling berbenturan dan saling mengikis

" **Bertahanlah Partner, aku aka membantumu tapi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku darimana kau dapatkan kekuatan ini"** ucap Fire yang bersedia membantu tapi sambil menuntut penjelasan pada partmernya itu

Naruto hanya mengganguk walaupun ini akan merepotkan tapi yang terpenting dirinya bisa menahan seluruh kekuatannya

"HAAAA" BUMMM

Tercipta sebuah lubangan di akibat kekuatan dahsyat Naruto tapi kini kekuatan itu sudah semakin menyusut sepertinya Naruto berhasil untuk mengabungkan dua kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan cukup mustahil untuk bersatu

Nampak Naruto juga tersenggal-senggal akibat kelakuan nekatnya untuk menggabungkan kekuatan demonic dengan kekuatan cahaya, 'akhirnya, sekarang kita coba kekuatan ini ***Thousand Light Bird*** ' nampak ribuan burung cahaya buatan Naruto mulai menyerang batu di depan Naruto

Bummm Pyaaar

Batu itu dengan mudah terpecah akibat sihir yang Naruto keluarkan, kakak dari Serafall dan Sona itu hanya tersenyum saja dengan kekuatannya sekarang, sekarang dia sudah selevel dengan demi-god dan hanya butuh latihan dia bisa selevel para dewa dengan begini misinya dapat dengan mudah tercapai

'aku hanya butuh menguasai beberapa teknik cahaya saja dan mempertajam kemampuanku' batin Naruto menilai dirinya sendiridirinya sudah yakin bisa mengalahkan Belial dengan kekuatan ini hanya butuh mengasah semua kekuatannya tapi dirinya sangat ragu jika bisa menang dengan sosok yang muncul kembali

Yaitu Rezevim, dirinya sudah tau bagaimana sifat dari putra fajar tersebut dirinya sangat tergila-gila dengan kekuatan dan perang bahkan dia mempunyai tujuan untuk menguasai dunia ini dan lebih mengerikan lagi Rezevim berusaha untuk membangkitkan Trihexa 666 dan Samuel ini sangat berbahaya

Tapi sepertinya dia haru fokus dengan Belial terlebih dahulu karena memang mantan rekan Raphel tersebut sudah terlebih muncul daripada Rezevim semoga saat dia bertarung dengan Belial tidak ada yang menggangu pertarungannya

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto lalu menatap kebelakangnya terlihat Yasaka sedang menatap khawatir Naruto sejujurnya dia sedikit heran dengan suffix -kun yang ditambahkan oleh Yasaka pada namanya tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan, dia juga terbiasa dengan panggilan itu saat dia ada di Elemental Nation jadi meburutnya itu biasa

"ada apa Yasaka-"

Grep

Naruto hanya mampu terbengong saat Yasaka berlari memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan Yasaka tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yasaka-sama, sepertinya sikap tidak peka pada Naruto masih menempel pada tubuhnya

"Baka apa yang au lakukan hingga seperti ini" ucap Yasaka pada Naruto

"berlatih saja Yasaka-sa-" "jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan -sama" ucap Yasaka menolak suffix -sama pada namanya, Naruto hanya mengganguk saja menyanggupi permintaan dari pemimpin Youkai tersebut

"baiklah Yasaka-chan" Yasaka entah senang atau apa, Naruto tadi menyebut namanya dengan sebutan -chan senang sekali rasanya dia sekarang dipanggil seperti itu pada pemuda yang ia sukai itu

Prok Prok Prok

"Tidak kusangka seorang Youkai bersama iblis dari Clan Sitri"

Narito dan Yasaka hanya menatap sosok ya g menyerupai ular sebenarnya mereka sudah tau dengan siapa sososk dihadapan mereka

"Ternyata kau ada disini Yamata No Orochi"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yo Bagaimana Chapter kali ini bagus? Atau tidak, jujur saya buatnya sedikit tergesa-gesa karena hape belum di Charger

Dan kemarin saya baca komen kalian katanya ada yang belum tau siapa itu Belial jadi gini gue jelasin

Belial adalah seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pertama sebelum Azazel saat Great War terjadi di Canonnya dia juga sangat kuat bahkan rumornya dia adalah setengah Da-Tenahi tapi ane juga belum tau juga sih aslinya

Oh ya sekedar mengingatkan bahwa Polling Fic akan ditutup saat Fic ini sampai Chap 12 jadi cepet ya Polling

RayNaruKushi Out


	9. Chapter 9

Sitri Stronger

Chap.09

.

N/B: Mungkin Chapter ini akan sedikit panjang dari yang biasanya karemaemang saya libur seminggu jadi kemungkinan saya bisa update cepat minggu ini

.

"Yamata No Orochi, sedang apa kau disini apakah kau ingin membuat kekacauan" ucap Yasaka sambil memandang tajam Orochi yang tertawa didepannya dirinya tidak bisa menggangap Orochi sebagai youkai lemah, dirinya haris berhati-hati kali ini didepannya adalah seorang Youkai yang kekuatannya menyamai pemimpin Youkai sebelum dirinya

"Khukhukhukhu, tidak kusangka kata-kata seorang pemimpin seperti mu sudah sangatlah tajam pada pamanmu ini, dulu bahkan kau sangat polos dibandingkan sekarang" ujar Orochi sambil memamerkan lidah panjang seperti ular

Kini suhu di tempat itu menjadi sangat dingin, para Youkai yang berada disana hanya bisa menunduk bahkan ada yang sudah terjatuh karena tidak kuat untuk menahan Killing Intens yang dikeluarkan oleh dua Youkai superior, Killing Instens idari keduanya semakin membesar bahkan Youkai yang ada diseluruh Kyoto pun bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari dua Youkai yang sangat kuat dan legendaris itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, dia memilih untuk sedikit menjauhi keduanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka akan saling menyerang, sejujurnya Naruto tidak tau apa masalah yang menyangkut Yasaka dan Orochi yangembuat kedua Youkai itu selalu bertarung saat mereka bertemu

Dirinya sudah sangat tau watak mereka, mereka akan selalu bertarung jika suatu saat mereka bertemu, dirinya sudah pernah diberi tau oleh Kaa-sannya bahwa pemimpin Youkai ini mempunyai masalah pada Orochi yang samapi sekarang dirinya tidak tau kenapa mereka selalu bertarung

"Apa maumu Orochi, jika kau ingin menghancurkan Kyoto aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" ujar Yasaka sambil tidak menerinkan Ki yang sudah besar-besaran ia keluarkan hanya untuk menekan Orochi

"Khukhhukhu, heh kau mengira aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini begitu cepat?, aku hanya kesini saat aku tak sengaja merasakan aura yang cukup besar dan lebih kuat dari tempat ini jadi aku kesini untuk mengetahui pemilik kekuatan itu dan yang kutemukan disini adalah hal yang mengejutkan" ucap Orochi sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu pohon di tempat ini

"Seorang Iblis dengan kekuatan Demonic dan Cahaya yang menjadi satu dalam tubuhnya" lanjut Orochi

Naruto hanya diam saja, dirinya masih belum ingin untuk 'bergabung' dengan Youkai itu, hanya tatatpan tajam saja yang ia keluarkan untuk Orochi, dari tadi memang sudah ia tebak kalau Orochi kesini hanya untuk mengecek kekuatan dirinya tapi dirinya sangat heran dengan Orochi dirinya sudah menekan kekuatannya agar tidak bisa dirasakan diluar istana ini tapi bagaimana mungkin Orochi bisa merasakannya?, dia sangat yakin kalau Orochi berada diluar istana pada saat itu apakah dia adalah Youkai sensor?

"Jadi kau tertarik dengan kekuatanku ya?, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan Youkai paling legendaris disini, seorang Youkai yang bisa mengalahkan pemimpin Youkai sebelumnya aku memberikan respect padamu tapi dengar diriku tidak akan main-main saat aku dan Yasaka terluka akibat ulahmu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah dinginnya yang menjanjikan akan siksaan pedih yang akan dirasakan oleh lawannya

"Khukhukhu sepertinya seorang iblis sedang mempertahankan apa yang ia punya bukan begitu Naruto...Sitri" ujar Orochi sambil tersenyum sadis, ini akan sangat menarik sekali! Apakah alan ada pertempuran antara dengannya dan Naruto dia harap ia

Naruto hanya diam saja, dirinya tidak mood untuk membalas ucapan Orochi, entah kenapa moodnya tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat wajah Orochi yang mirip dengan sebuah ular dan sangat mirip dengan Orochimaru mulai dari penampilannya yang sedikit mirip hingga sifatnya semua mirip dengan seorang Missing in dari Konoha di Elemental Nation dan itulah alasan kenapa dia sangat benci ular hingga saat ini

"Kaa-chan!"

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kearah Kunou yang sedang berlari menuju kearah Yasaka, sial kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus muncul harusnya para Youkai lain melarang anak Yasaka itu untuk pergi menuju ibunya

"Kunou apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak Yasaka memarahi anaknya yang tiba-tiba datang pada saat situasi yang begitu tidak stabil seperti ini

"Khukhukhu, ini akan sangat menarik, aku sangat ingin menjilat darah anak sang Youkai untuk hidangan malam ini" kini Yasaka tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi dengan cepat dia menyerang Orochi dengan ekornya tapi sayang serangan itu meleset, siapa pun yang mencoba untuk berbuat sesuatu pada anaknya orang itu akan mati

Orochi lalu mengeluarkan dua ular yang berukuran sangat besar, ular-ular itupun dengan sangat cepat mengikat Sang Youkai Kitsune itu dengan sangat kuat dengan harapan Youkai itu akan mati akibat kekurangan nafas

"Khukhukhu, bagaimana rasanya Yasaka-chan apa-" ucapan Orochi terputus saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat yang belum ia temui sebelumnya

"Ini sudah berakhir Orochi, ***Ice Barrage*** " Orochi hanya bisa mendecih saja dirinya dengan cepat menghindari ratusan tombak es yang dibuat oleh Naruto itu, dirinya lalu menciptakan 5 ular yang dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto

Crassh Crassh

Sayang ular-ular itu mati tertusuk oleh tombak es milik Naruto, Naruto lalu menatap kearah dimana Yasaka berada dirinya harus cepat menolong Yasaka ular-ular yang melilit Yasaka semakin mempererat lilitannya jika begini terus bisa-bisa Yasaka akan Mati

Trannk Trannk

Hampir saja Naruto terkena senbon racun milik Orochi tadi, ini benar-benar gawat kekuatan Orochi benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan bahkan Orochi bisa dengan mudah untuk membunuh para Youkai yang ada disini

"Sialan rasakan ini Teme, ***Verizon Destruction*** " DUARR

'apakah dia mati' batin Naruto sambil menatap kepulan asap akibat serangan miliknya

Dirinya lalu dengan cepat membunuh kedua ular itu yang membuat Yasaka bisa terlepas, nampak sepertinya ular-ular itu adalah ular jenis penghisap tenaga yang membuat orang yang terlilit kehilangan tenaga akibat diserap oleh ular yang melilitnya

"kau tidak apa-apa?, Yasaka-hime" ucap Naruto khawatir, baru pertama kali dia merasa sangat khawatir bahkan dulu saat adik-adiknya terkena masalah dia hanya menanggapinya dengan santai tapi entah kenapa ini sangat berbeda, entah kenapa ada suatu ikatan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Yasaka

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya mengganguk lemah saja, tenaganya sudah habis saat dirinya dililit oleh ular milik Orochi, dia sangat sedih bagaimana mungkin seorang pemimpin Youkai sepertinya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah hanya dengan lillitan sepertinya dia sudah meremehkan Orochi dalam hal bertarung

Yasaka lalu menatap anaknya yang menghampirinya, di usia yang tergolong muda entah kenapa Kunou sudah melihat pertarungan ini yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia tonton

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa?" Yasaka entah kenapa tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut Kunou pertanyaan yang membuatnya tersenyum walaupun dia sudah lemah akibat tenaganya terambil

"Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa, Kunou"

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Orochi yang mulai berdiri yang sebelumnya Orochi harus terkena serangan absolut milik Naruto

"Tidak kusangka, seorang iblis sepertimu bisa membuatku terpental" ucap Orochi sambil memandang Naruto dengan serius, tidak ada yang namanya bercanda kali ini sekarang dirinya sudah dalam mode seriusnya yang hanya ia keluarkan dua kali saja, yaitu saat dia melawan pemimpin Youkai sebelumnya dan juga dalam pertarungan ini saja

"Hm, ku kira kau akan langsung pingsan setelah terkena serangan ku itu" ucap Naruto mengejek Orochi memanas-manasi sang Youkai dengan julukan Ya mata No Orochi itu

Orochi hanya mendecih saja mendengar ucapan iblis didepannya jujur dirinya tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak dengan ucapan iblis didepannya sekarang dia akan membuat iblis itu tunduk pada dirinya

Naruto dan Orochi lalu dengan cepat berlari, pertarungan fisik antara Orochi dan Naruto terjadi kali ini pertarungan yang dilakukan Naruto sedikit sulit daripada biasannya, mereka lalu saling pukul kembali kali ini Naruto maupun Orochi memakai kekuatan masing-masing untuk melapisi pukulan-pukulan mereka, membuat setiap pukulan yang mereka lakukan terasa ada gelombang disekitar mereka

"Kali ini kau akan kalah Naruto Sitri!" teriak Orochi yang lalu memunculkan satu ular yang sangat besar yang mampu menelan Naruto dalam sekejab

Naruto hanya diam saja dirinya lalu mengambil tanto yang ada di pinggangnya dirinya lalu melapisi tanto miliknya dengan kekuatan demonic dan cahaya yang memang Naruto sengaja mencampurkannya

'Kuharap ini akan Berhasil' batin Naruto yang lalu berlari bersiap menebas ular itu

CRASSH

Leher ular itu langsung terputus dengan mudah setelah terkena tebasan tanto milik Naruto, sungguh Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat hasil yang ia dapat setelah mencampurkan kekuatan deminicnya dengan kekuatan cahaya yang diberikan oleh Raphel

Orochi hanya mendecih saja ini sudah jauh dari perkiraannya iblis didepannya mungkin setara dengan para mou atau lebih dari itu dirinya lalu yang sekarang maju melawan Naruto tapi kali ini dengan sebuah pedang yang sangat legendaris yaitu sebuah pedang yang pernah hampir membunuhnya yaitu Kusanagi No Tsurigi

Pyaar

Tanto milik seketika patah saat pedang Kusanagi milik Orochi dengan cepat menyabet tanto milik naruto saat pemuda Sitri itu melindungi dirinya dengan tantonya, kali ini keadaan mulai berpihak kearah Orochi, Naruto sudah tidak mempunyai tantonya yang membantunya dalam bertarung

Naruto hanya menatap tajam saja dia bisa kalah kapan saja dalam pertarungan ini dia sudah kehilangan tantonya dan kali ini dia berhadapan dengan pemegang kusanagi yang sangat keras dan hampir mustahil untuk dipatahkan

"Hmm, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan ku, kau mengeluarkan pedang itu saat bertarung denganku itu tidak berarti Apa-apa bagiku ***Light Spear*** "

Whussh

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya dirinya lalu muncul dibelakang Orochi dengan Light Spear yang siap ia lempar

Whussh

Hampir saja Orochi terkena serangan itu, untung dirinya masih bisa mengjndar dari serangan milik Naruto itu tadi, jika ia lengah sedikitpun pada waktu itu dirinya mungkin sudah terkena serangan milik Naruto tadi, rupanya Naruto sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya yah?

Orochi lalu meloncat beberapa meter menghindari Naruto yang sudah siap kembali dengan Light Spearnya dirinya lalu maju dengan kusanaginya

Pyaaar

Lagi lagi Light Spear milik Naruto pecah akibat pedang milik Orochi, Naruto lalu menciptakan dua Light Spear dan melemparkannya kearah Orochi tapi sayang Orochi masih bisa menghindari serangan milik Naruto

"Ayo maju Orochi, ***Ice Mirror*** "

Kini Orochi benar-benar terperangkap, dia Didalam sihir milik Naruto yaitu sihir yang menciptakan sebuah dinding cermin yang terbuat dari es, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari kembali Orochi, ini adalah sihir es milikku yang biasa ku pakai" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada didalam cermin es itu

Orochi hanya mendecih saja dirinya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari sihir ini, Orochi lalu berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Light Spear yang terus saja dilempar Naruto tapi sayang Orochi terkena dua Light Spear yang membuatnya sedikit merintih kesakitan, dirinya benar-benar benci dengan kekuatan cahaya seperti ini

"Akan kubunuh kau iblis, ***Snake Destroyer** *"tiba-tiba muncul ratusan ular yang berusaha memecahkan sihir Naruto

Pyaar

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat cermin es yang ia buat hancur, ini baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa memecahkan kaca sihirnya dengan mudahnya, dirinya tidak boleh meremehkannya seseorang yang bosa memecahkan kaca sihirnya yang terkenal dengan tidak Nisa hancur harus ia waspadai Orochi mungkin sudah termasuk dalam 10 Strongest in The World

"Akan kuakhiri ini, iblis sialan! ***Summoning: The Great Manda*** "

Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan kemunculan ular yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari yang tadi, apakah ini adalah...Great Manda? Peliharaan milik Orochi yang paling kuat, bahkan dikatakan dialah yang membantu Orochi dalam pertempuran melawan pemimpin Youkai sebelum Yasaka

" **Ada apa Orochi-sama memanggilku" ucap Manda sambil mengelilingi tuannya, dia memang hanay akan dikeluarkan saat Orochi dalam masalah ataupun tuannya itu sedang sangat serius dan ingin mengakhiri Pertarungan dengan cepat**

"Manda aku ingin kau membunuh iblis didepanku itu" ucap Orochi sambil menunjuk Naruto, Manda hanya mengganguk saja menerima perintah tuannya, ular besar itu lalu perlahan-lahan merangkak menuju Naruto

Hampir saja Naruto termakan oleh Manda, beruntung bagi dirinya dia masih bisa menghindari ular itu dengan cara melompat jika tidak dia sudah tertelan dan menjadi makanan untuk peliharaan milik Orochi itu

" ***Verizon Destruction*** " DUAAR

Manda hanya bisa meronta kesakitan saat merasakan kekuatan milik Naruto, kulit milik Manda terasa begitu terbakar saat sihir Naruto mengenainya, Naruto lalu melompat kearah atas ular tersebut, "ini sudah selesai Orochi ***Light Spear Barrage*** "

CRASSH CRASSH

Kini tubuh Manda benar-benar mengenaskan, semua tubuhnya tertancap oleh ratusan Light Spear milik Naruto, tubuh Manda benar-benar terkoyak, ular tersebut baru pertama kali dia dikalahkan oleh seorang iblis, dulu bahkan dia selalu menang tapi kali ini dia yang kalah

Poft

Tubuh Manda mulai menghilang di dalam asap putih tebal yang tiba-tiba muncul, kini hanya tinggal Orochi Dam Naruto saja yang tersisa mereka sama-sama menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka mulai serius sekarang

"Khukhukhu, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan peliharaanku, aku sedikit terkejut kau bisa mengalahkan Manda dengan cepat aku berikan sedikit respect padamu karena sudah bisa mengalahkan Manda" ucap Orochi, aura bewarna ungu mulai menguar dari tubuhnya dan lama kelamaan aura itu semakin besar

Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang juga mengeluarkan aura bewarna ungu, mmereka sudah dalam mode seriusnya aura mereka benar dikeluarkan dengan sangat gila, bahkan semakin kuat dan menyebabkan tanah disekitar mereka menjadi retak akibat aura yang sangat besar itu

Aksara aksara sihir mulai tercipta disekeliling Naruto, begitu juga dengan Orochi, aura yang dikeluarkannya semakin besar

Orochi mulai maju dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya dirinya berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju Naruto, "akan kuakhiri ini!" teriak Orochi

Mabtra-mantra disekeliling Naruto mulai bercahaya, "ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita * **Verizon Destruction: Absouluty Dominic Power*** "

"Haaa! ***Kusanagi Reflection*** "

DUAAAARR

Ledakan besar terjadi, cahaya tebal mulai menutupi keduanya bersamaan dengan ledakan tersebut kini Naruto maupun Orochi benar-benar tak terlihat, para Youkai yang berada didekat ledakan itu hanya memandang takjub sekaligus takut jika ledakan itu sampai meluas

RayNaruKushi...

 **Naruto POV**

Tempat ini lagi...

Apakah aku sudah mati akibat serangan milik si Teme itu , atau Raphel ingin memberitahu dirinya sesuatu tapi yang jelas aku serasa ditarik kesini oleh sesuatu yang entah apa itu

"Naruto" mataku melebar dirinya masih ingat jelas suara itu dengan cepat aku menatap kearah sumber suara itu, wajah itu...tatapan itu...Shisui Nii-sama!

"Apakah i-ini N-Nii-sama" Ucapku aku benar-benar bergetar hebat sekarang rasanya aku ingin memeluk Shisui dengan cepat rasanya diriku ingin sekali melepas rindu yang sudah lama ia pendam, dan rasanya diriku tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang

Shisui mengganguk, air mataku mulai keluar dari mataku sudah sangat lama...sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengan kakak, diriku lalu memeluknya melepas rasa rindu yang kupendam sangat lama, kukira aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Nii-sama kembali setelah kejadian itu

"Kau sudah besar Naruto" ucap Nii-sama aku hanya mengganguk saja sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Nii-sama

"aku rindu denganmu Nii-sama" aku lalu memeluk Shisui diriku lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan kemudian duduk di bawah pohon

"Jadi Nii-sama apa yang kau lakukan disini" diriku memang tau hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa kesini dan itu dengan sebuah tujuan itu yang membuatku yakin kalau Shisui Nii-sama punya maksud sendiri kesini

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adik kecilku saja" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum mendengarnya aku sudah lama tidak melakukan pembicaraan bersama dengan Nii-sama, rasanya aku ingin menceritakan apa yang kulalui setelah Great War terjadi pada Nii-sama

"Akhir-akhir ini kau bertemu dengan usuh-musuh yang kuat ya, Naruto" ucap Kakakku, aku hanya mengganguk saja sepertinya dari dulu Nii-samanya selalu mengawasinya dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan

"Kau benar Nii-sama aku akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu dengan musuh yang tergolong kuat terutama...Belial" ucapku sambil menekan nama Belial, tcih aku sangat benci dengan nama itu Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah banyak membuat para iblis mati sia-sia terutama Nii-sama, masih ingat jelas dimana Belial berhasil membunuh Nii-sama dan itu yang membuat aku membenci Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tapi dirinya cukup heran bagaimana caranya dia masih hidup saat terkena serangan ku ya?

Harusnya dia mati bersama Raphel dahulu tapi apa yang ia lakukan sehingga dia masih hidup dan bisa menghindar dari serangan ku, tcih mungkin Belial lebih beruntung daripada Raphel

"Nee Naruto"

Aku lalu menatap kearah Shisui yang tersenyum padaku Nii-samaku lalu menunjukkan sebuah pedang yang sangat ia kenali sampai saat ini, pedang yang dipakai oleh salah satu Seraph yang kemudian disimpan oleh Nii-sama dan mengupgrade senjata itu sendiri pedang legendaris...Curse Exaliburn

"Aku kesini sebenarnya hanya ingin memberimu pedang ini Naruto" ucap Shisui padaku , aku terkejut pedang ini adalah pedang legendaris Milik Shisui-Nii yang ia simpan dan mengubahnya menjadi pedang miliknya apakah dia semudah itu memberikannya padaku

"Tapi Nii-sama i-" "Aku tau Naruto pedang ini milikku tapi bukannya aku sudah mati jadi sekarang pedang ini milikmu" ucap Shisui memotong ucapanku, aku terdiam aku sangat senang dengan pemberian milik kakakku itu dia tau saja kalau aku sangat menyukai pedang dari dulu padahal aku belum pernah memberi tahunya

Aku lalu mengambil pedang itu, hangat...entah kenapa tanganku terasa hangat saat aku mengambilnya, aku juga bisa merasakan aura cahaya yang bersatu dengan aura demonic, pantas Shisui-Nii jarang memakai pedang ini walaupun pedang ini sangat kuat daripada Exaliburn asli Dan tidak sembarang orang yang bisa memakai pedang ini, jika pedang ini tidak bisa dikuasai pemegangnya kemungkinan besar pedang ini akan meledak dengan ledakan yang cukup dahsyat

"Terima kasih Nii-sama"

Shisui hanya mengganguk mendengar ucapanku, dia lalu memelukku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pelukan dari seorang kakak, hah rasanya aku sedang bernostalgia saat masa-masa Great War terjadi

Dirinya lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Baiklah Naruto, kurasa aku sudah harus pergi, ingat Naruto jaga adik-adikmu, jangan biarkan mereka tersakiti" kenapa pertemuan ini begitu cepat aku bahkan belum menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perjalanan ku, rasanya ini tidak adil tapi harus bagaimana lagi Shisui-Nii tidak bisa berlama-lama disini

"Aku berjanji Shisui-Nii"

RayNaruKushi...

 **Naruto POV Off**

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...dimana ini" ucap Naruto sambil menatap sekitar, dirinya sekarang ada disebuah kamar tapi kamar siapa, tak sengaja Naruto memegang benda lembut, 'apa ini kenapa sangat kenyal' batin Naruto heran

"Ahn"

Naruto mematung saat mendengar desahan itu, jangan-jangan..., dengan perlahan Naruto membuka selimut disampingnya, hidung Naruto mulai mengeluarkan darah di hadapannya terlihat Yasaka sedang tertidur tanpa menggunakan apapun apa-apaan ini!, apakah dirinya habis melakukan 'itu' tadi

"Naruto-kun No Ecchi" darah Naruto semakin keluar dengan derasnya saat mendengar sebuah 'melodi' yang mengalun dari mulut Yasaka

"Y-Yasaka a-apakah kita m-melakukan hal i-itu" ucap Naruto gugup, sial jika dirinya benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada Yasaka maka dirinya mungkin akan dimarahi oelh Kaa-sannya dan mungkin dia tidak akan sungkan untuk membunuhnya Noooo

"Tidak Naruto-kun, kita belum melakukan itu" Naruto hanya bernafas lega saja, dirinya lalu menatap Yasaka yang tersenyum kearahnya pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain beberapa detik, entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat pandangan mereka bertemu mata biru bertemu dengan mata orange Milik Yasaka

Sama halnya dengan Yasaka, jantungnya juga berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah tampan milik Naruto, dirinya sekarang benar-benar merona hebat, dirinya sekarang menatap satu sama lain dengan pemuda yang disukainya

"Naruto-kun"

"eh"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun"

"apa itu" jawab Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik entah kenapa dirinya sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan Yasaka

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun, sejujurnya aku tidak tau apa ini jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku melihatmu pertama kali, entah apa yang terjadi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Naruto-kun" ucap Yasaka membuat Naruto terdiam, wow Naruto tidak tau mengatakan apa sekarang, pemimpin Youkai menyukainya apa yang haris ia jawab

Wajah Naruto dan Yasaka mulai mendekat sampai hanya beberapa inci saja wajah mereka bertemu

Cup

Naruto mencium Yasaka dengan ciuman tanpa nafsu begitu juga dengan Yasaka yang membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut, "aku juga mencintaimu Yasaka-chan" Ucap Naruto yang lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka

Mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Sekarang tolong masakan aku makanan Yasaka...-chan" bisik Naruto di telinga Yasaka dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman dari Youkai Kyubbi No Kitsune Tersebut, sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk mengisi perut mereka di pagi hari yang indah seperti ini

"aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mu Naruto-kun" ucap Yasaka sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua

RayNaruKushi...

"Kaa-chan" teriak Kunou sambil berlari kearah ibunya, ternyata putri Yasaka itu sudah terlebih bangun daripada mereka berdua dan sepertinya Kunou sangat semangat hari ini entah apa yang mbuat Kunou sesemangat ini

"Ada apa Kunou-chan, sepertinya kau sangat semangat untuk hari ini" tanya Yasaka sambil menatap wajah anaknya

Kunou hanya mengganguk cepat dirinya memang sangat senang hari ini, setelah Pertempuran antara Naruto dengan Orochi yang sangat menegangkan, entah kenapa dirinya sangat suka dengan kehadiran seseorang atau lebih tepatnya kehadiran Naruto yang berada di rumahnya

"Hu'um aku senang karena ayah ada disini" ucap Kunou dengan semangat sambil menunjuk Naruto

Yasaka mau tidak mau harus merona, anaknya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ayah, sepertinya anaknya itu tau tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan satu sama lain, dia sangat menggemaskan ditambah wajah polos khas anak-anak yang membuat Yasaka ingin mencubit pipi anaknya itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, sepertinya dirinya akan menjadi ayah Kunou dan ia berjanji akan membuat Kunou bahagia

"Nah ayo kita menuju meja makan untuk memakan sesuatu" ucap Yasaka mengajak Naruto dan Kunou untuk berkumpul didapur sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menuruti perintah Yasaka untuk memakan sesuatu

RayNaruKushi...

"Sarapan sudah siap" ujar Yasaka sambil membawa semangkuk sup yang siap untuk dimakan, acara makan pun berlangsung dengan harmonis mereka satu sama lain berbicara tentang mereka sampai akhirnya sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul yang berlambang Lucifer muncul yang lalu memunculkan Sirzech dan Grayfia di sampingnya

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto" ucap Sirzech sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang makan bersama dengan Yasaka dan Kunou

"Ada apa Sirzech" ucap Naruto yang kesal acara akan uang dilakukannya aris ditunda hanya karena kehadiran si crimson menyebalkan itu

"Seminggu lagi Rating Games antara Rias dan Peeragenya melawan Raiser dan peeragenya akan dimulai"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halo temen-temen gimana Chapter ini dan Oh bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Battle Scane diatas maafin Author jika kurang perfect dalam Chapter ini karena saya lemah dalam Battle Scene jadi harap dimaklumi

Dan yang nanya masalah lemon, gw rasa masih lama deh ditambah jadi maafin Author ya

Dan yang hanya soal Pair, Main Pair akan jatuh pada Yasaka kuharap kalian suka dengan Yasaka karena Character itulah yang pertama kali muncul di pikiran gw

Dan jangan lupa Reviews biar saya tau kelemahan saya dan bisa memperbaiki kesalahan itu denagn cepat oke

Next Chapter: Ultimate Devils VS High Class Devil

Next Update: Naruto Legends if Kirroi Genzou


	10. Chapter 10

Sitri Stronger

Chap.10

"Haa, bukannya pertunangan itu masih bulan depan" tanya Naruto bingung dia masih ingat tentang hari pertunangan Rias dan itu masih sebulan lagi dari hari ini tapi kenapa saat ini Berbeda, kenapa Sirzech bilang minggu depan

"Maafkan aku Naruto, Raiser ingin mempercepat Rating Games dan itu sangat dadakan bahkan aku baru menerima permintaan itu hari ini" ujar Sirzech memberikan alasan pada Naruto kenapa pertunangan Rias dilakukan hingga minggu depan, sejujurnya Sirzech tidak setuju dengan hal ini, Raiser memajukan pertandingan Rating Games secara dadakan, dia yakin sekali kalau adiknya itu belum mempunyai persiapan satupun

Naruto hanya diam saja, entah kenapa Naruto mulai membenci burung kecil itu sombong itu, apakah dia sampai segitunya pedenya dia akan menang dalam Rating Games ini, sepertinya Naruto akan membuat si burung kecil itu menyesali perbuatannya karena mengusik kehidupan indah nan harmonis milik Naruto

Lain halnya dengan Yasaka, sang Youkai itu hanya diam saja dirinya lebih memilih untuk mendengar ucapan dari mou Lucifer itu, sejujrnya dia juga merasa tidak suka dengan kedatangan salah satu mou itu dalam kegiatannya tapi bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi

"Lalu apa yang kau mau setelah itu, apa ada hal yang lain yang kau mau sampaikan Sirzech" ucap Naruto sambil memakan sesuap nasi dengan sebuah sendok, hmm rasanya yang dibuat oleh Yssaka sangat enak sekali bukan seperti masakan milik adiknya yang bisa saja membuat dirinya sakit entah kebanyakan gula maupun kebanyakan garam

"Aku ingin kau melatih Rias serta Peerage miliknya" ucap Sirzech serius Walaupun sahabatnya itu bisa saja mengalahkan Raiser tapi dirinya haru amen pertimbangkan harga diri adiknya saat Rating Games, minimal nereka bisa bertahan dari para Peerage milik Raiser itu, jika dirinya tidak melakukannya maka Respect terhadap Clan Gremory akan berkurang

Naruto kembali diam dia memilih untuk menikmati teh panas yang sudah disediakan di mejanya, melatih Rias ya?, itu sangat merepotkan, dirinya sangat benci dengan hal itu, sialan Sirzech itu, harusnya Rias tidak perlu repot-repot berlatih karena dirinya sendiri yang akan membatalkan pertunangan itu dan saru lagi buat apa berlatih jika hasil pertandingan Rating Games itu sudah pasti Raiser menang

Merepotkan, temannya itu benar-benar merepotkan kenapa Sirzech harus terkena Sister Complex mirip seperti Serafall adiknya kalau si crimson itu akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya kalau dirinya sendiri yang melakukan itu sendiri itu tidak apa-apa tapi sekarang berbeda Sirzech bahkan membuat dirinya ikut terlibat dalam pertunangan ini

"Apakah ada hal yang lain selain melatih adikmu itu, kau tau aku bukan seorang yang bisa melatih seseorang dengan baik, lebih baik kau menyuruh Serafall untuk melatih Rias dan Peeragenya itu, aku mungkin kehabisan kesabaranku dalam melatih mereka terlebih pemegang Naga Surgawi itu yang bisa saja aku pukul kepalanya dengan kekuatanku" ucap Naruto malas, moodnya untuk makan entah kenapa menghilang saat membayangkan wajah msum salah satu Peerage Rias yang membuatnya. Pusing akibat melihatnya

Si mesum itu bahkan lebih mesum dari Azazel, jika dirinya saja menghadapi kemesuman Azazel sudah kewalahan apalagi Issei yang mesumnya lebih dari Azazel yang hanya dipikiran Peerage Eias itu hanya payudara dan segala macam ukuran yang membuatnya jijik dengan pemegang naga surgawi itu

Apakah pemegang naga surgawi masa sekarang itu semua pada tidak normal, Sekiryuttei dengan kemesumannya dan Hakkuryoukou dengan sifat gila bertarung miliknya, sejujurnya melihat itu Naruto lebih memilih melihat dua naga itu dan tidak tersegel daripada melihat pemegangnya yang sangat membuat dirinya harus ekstra bersabar

"Tidak bisa Naruto, kau harus melatihnya"

"Baik baik akan kulatih mereka tapi ingat konsekuensinya Sirzech, sekarang kau pergi saja sana hus...hus" ucap Naruto mengusir temannya itu dari acara makan bersama dengan Yasaka, Naruto ingin secepat mungkin makan makanan yang ada di depannya itu, dari tadi dirinya belum sempat menhabiskan makanan itu hanya demi meladeni temannya itu

Sang mou itu hanya mengganguk dirinya lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir milik Sirzech itu, kali ini hanya ada Yasaka, Naruto dan Kunou saja yang ada dimeja makan

Gara-gara si crimson itu, acara makan pun menjadi kacau dia benar-benar benci yang namanya sister complex, merepotkan

Acara makan pun dilanjutkan, mereka sama-sama diam dan memilih memakan makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh pemimpin youkai itu hanya Kunou saja yang tidak makan dan memilih duduk di pangkuan ibunya sepertinya Kunou sudah menghabiskan makanannya lebih dulu daripada Naruto Dan Yasaka yang bahkan baru mulai makan

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sirzech-dono" tanya Yasaka pada Naruto walaupun dirinya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara pemuda yang ia cintai dengan salah satu mou mekai tapi dirinya masih tidak tau inti dari pembicaraan mereka berdua

"Si Crimson merepotkan itu hanya meminta bantuan saja padaku" ucap Naruto singkat Dan tidak jelas, Naruto memilih untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Yasaka, Naruto takut jika nanti Yasaka akan salah paham dengan pembicaraan mereka

Naruto lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya itu , Naruto hanya mendecih saat merasakan makanannya itu sudah mulai dingin, harusnya makanan itu dimakan saat hangat ataupun panas jika sudah dingin rasanya pasti juga akan berbeda dari saat makanan itu panas

Kini mereka sudah selesai makan dari Naruto dan Yasaka masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, mulai dari Yasaka yang mencuci piring bekas makanan tadi Dan Naruto yang sekarang sedang bercanda dengan Kunou

"Tou-chan geli, jangan hahahahaha" teriak Kunou sambil menghindari tangan Naruto yang mengelitiki perut milik Kunou yang membuat anak dari Yasaka itu tertawa geli akibat ulah Naruto yang terus mengelitikinya

"Tidak akan ini hukumanmu Kunou-chan" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengelitiki Kunou Dan tidak berhenti

Sedangkan Yasaka hanya tersenyum saja melihat keakraban Naruto dan juga anaknya, ingin rasanya dirinya juga ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kunou tapi entah kenapa dirinya juga ingin untuk melihat mereka berdua akrab

"Hei Yasaka-chan apakah tidak mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Naruto pada Yasaka sambil memamerkan senyum indah dan menawan miliknya

Yasaka hanya mengganguk, Youkai itu mulai mendekati Naruto dan Kunou dan mulai mengelitiki anaknya membuat Kunou semakin keras tertawa, mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan itu lalu tanpa disadari pandangan mereka bertemu Blue Sapphire milik Naruto menatap mata Orange milik Yasaka, mereka tetap memandang satu sama lain

Cup

Yasaka mencium bibir Naruto tanpa aba-aba membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu mencoba membalas ciuman itu, mereka melakukan ciuman mereka yang tanpa disadari dilihat oleh Kunou yang ada disamping mereka

"Kaa-chan" ucap Kunou yang sekarang pipinya sudah memerah akibat melibat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Tou-sannya dan juga Kaa-sannya, Walaupun Kunou adalah anak yang polos tapi dirinya juga mengetahui namanya ciuman

Naruto dan Yasaka melepas ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah Kunou dengan wajah memerah malu, apa yang dipikirkan mereka sehingga berciuman di depan seorang anak yang polos?, harusnya tadi mereka melihat situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya

"Eh, K-Kunou sana b-bermain dengan paman t-tengu s-saja, dari tadi p-paman t-tengu mencarimu" ucap Yasaka gugup akibat malu anaknya melihat perbuatan mereka

Kunou hanya mengganguk mendengar perkataan ibunya itu, Kunou lalu berlari menuju luar mansion untuk menemui paman Tengu yang sedang ada diluar, Raja Tengu memang dari dulu adalah babysitter yang menjaga Kunou saat kecil hingga sekarang

Melihat Kunou sudah Pergi Naruto lalu menggendong tubuh Yasaka membuat sang pemimpin Yoikai itu merona hebat, untung tidak ada seseorang pun disini jika dirinya tadi tidak memberi perintah pada para pelayan miliknya pastilah mereka sudah pasti melihat hal ini

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' di kamar" bisik Naruto pas di samoi g telinga Youkai itu, Yasaka hanya mengganguk saja dengan blushing hebat di pipinya dirinya tau apa yang dimaksudkan 'itu' oleh Naruto

RayNaruKushi...

Pagi mulai menjelang, Youkai maupun manusia yang ada di Kuoh mulai melakukan aktifitasnya sehari-hari tidak seperti Yasaka dan Naruto yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas akbat kegiatan mereka tadi malam

Mereka tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuh mereka, hanya selimut saja yng menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelelahan sehingga mereka tidak sadar hari sudah pagi

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan buka pintunya!" ucap seseorang yang ternyata Kunou yang sedang mengetuk pintu, Kunou sangat kesal, ia dari tadi bangun pagi hanya untuk melihat Kaa-chan nya dan Tou-channya tapi dirinya sudah menunggu 30 menit menunggu mereka bangun tapi hasilnya mereka tidak bangun-bangun

"Emm ada apa ribut-ribut begini" gumam Yasaka yang terbangun karena suara milik Kunou rasanya tubuhnya sangat pegal dan sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, matanya lalu rak sengaja melihat jam weker di sampingnya, Apa!,sudah jam Begini?, pasti Kunou sudah menunggu mereka

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun" ucap Yasaka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, dirinya mulai panik bagaimana jika Kunou curiga dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, jika Kunou melihat mereka telanjang begini dirinya pasti berpikir tidak-tidak

"Emmm sebentar Yasaka-chan"

Yasaka hanya memandang gelisah Naruto saat mendengar ucapan dari iblis Sitri itu, apakah segitu susahnya untuk membuat Naruto bangun, jika begini terus maka dia harus sendiri yang menemui Kunou putrinya itu

Yasaka laku berdiri dari kasurnya lalu memakai bajunya kembali dan mulai menemui Kunou yang ada didepan pintu kamarnya, saat ia membuka pintunya Kunou nampak sangat kesal bahkan pipinya memerah akibat kekkesalannya itu tapi entah kenapa dia bukan takut dengan wajah anaknya itu melainkan dia serasa ingin mencubit pipi anaknya itu, ketika marah anaknya benar-benar sangat imut yang bisa saja orang yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubitnya

"Kaa-chan kenapa tadi belum bangun-bangun" ucap Kunou sebal, pastinya dirinya sangat sebal karena harus menunggu mereka selama setengah jam ditambah dia sangat ingin memulai harinya dengan kedua orang tuanya itu

Kunou sedikit bingung dimana ayahnya?, harusnya dia juga ikut bangun saat ibunya bangun tapi kenapa yang ia lihat hanya sosok ibunya saja dimana ayahnya, apakah ayahnya masih bergelut dengan bantalnya? Atau pergi karena kepentingan lain?

"Kaa-chan dimana Tou-chan?" tanya Kunou bingung

"Ah, dia akan keluar sebentar lagi, ayo ikut Kaa-chan ke dapur kau pasti sudah Laparkan? Kaa-chan akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap Yasaka dengan buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan Kunou dan juga orang yang ia cintai sekarang yaitu Naruto

Kunou hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya, dengan cepat dirinya mengikuti ibunya menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan makanan Untuk mereka makan tanpa ada rasa curiga terhadap sifat ibunya yang aneh sekarang

"Ayo bantu Kaa-chan memasak makanan untuk Tou-chanmu" Kunou hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya dirinya lalu mendekati ibunya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya

Disisi lain saat Yasaka dan Kunou sedang sibuk-sibuknya memasak Naruto justru baru bangun, entah kenapa Tubuh Naruto sangat pegal bahkan rasanya dirinya tidak bisa untuk bergerak, rasanya dirinya ingin sekali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, matanya lalu melihat kearah jam weker yang ada disampingnya, pantas tadi Yasaka berusaha membangunkannya

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dirinya lalu menuju kearah pintu kamar untuk membasuh muka terlebih dahulu baru berkumpul dengan Yasaka dan Kunou

Cklek

Saat Naruto mulai membuka pintunya aroma masakan mulai menusuk hidungnya, sepertinya aroma itu dari dapur, Naruto lalu mengecek dapur disana, nampak Yasaka Sedang memasak makanan bahkan Kunou pun juga membantu ibunya memasak, apakah Kunou sudah bisa memasak dalam usianya yang sekarang masih sangat belia untuk belajar memasak

"Anata kau sudah bangun ya" ucap Yasaka saat menyadari Naruto sudah ada di depan dapur, dirinya masih disibukkan dengan kegiatannya mengiris bawang dan juga menjaga api di kompor tidak berlebihan

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja dirinya lalu duduk di kursi makan sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan Yasaka, pandangan Naruto lalu teralih pada Kunou, anak itu masih saja berusaha untuk memotong bawang dengan sempurna walaupun hasilnya masih saja yang ikut terkelupas bersama kulitnya sepertinya Kunou akan menjadi ibu yang baik suatu hari nanti

Naruto tersenyum suasana inilah yang ia nanti-nanti, dirinya sangat ingin mempunyai keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya, memang mereka belum sah menjadi sebuah keluarga dan karena itu dirinya cepat-cepat embikah dengan Yasaka dan menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama anak-anaknya

"Ini aku memasak salad untuk mu" Pandangan Naruto mulai teralih pada Yasaka yang sudah datang dengan tiga buah salad untuk mereka bertiga, bagaimana Yasaka tau jika makanan kesukaannya adalah salad dirinya tidak mengingat kalau dia memberitahu makanan favoritnya itu

"Emmm Yasaka-chan bagaimana kau tau kalau aku suka sekali dengan salad?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan salad itu sdengan pelan-pelan, rasa salad itu benar-benar lebih enak daripada masakan milik ibunya seprtinya ini adalah salad terenak selain buatan ibunya

"Souka,aku bahkan tidak tau hal itu tapi aku senang kalau ini adalah makanan favoritmu" ucap Yasaka yang sangat senang sekarang, dirinya tadi hanya ingin memasak salad untuk menambah stamina saja tapi sepertinya dia sangat beruntung karena dia baru tau jika Naruto sangat suka dengan makanan sayuran itu

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja dirinya lalu melanjutkan acara makannya, rasanya dia ingin nambah satu porsi lagi salad, masakan Yasaka benar-benar sangat enak sepertinya dia tidak salah memilih Yasaka sebagai istrinya nanti, hanya yang ia perlukan hanyalah dukungan dari keluarganya itu saja

Mata Naruto lalu melihat kearah Kunou yang nampak cemberut saja memandangi makanan didepannya, sepertinya si kecil itu belum makan sedikitpun dari piring itu apakah ada yang aneh dengan masakan milik Yasaka sehingga Kunou tidak mau memakannya?

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Kunou?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman manis pada Kunou berharap wajah cemberut milik Kunou memudar

"Aku tidak suka dengan sayuran Tou-chan" ucap Kunou cemberut, dirinya benar-benar benci namanya sayuran bahkan dirinya selalu tidak memakannya jika ibunya membuatkan sebuah makanan dengan ada sayurannya, dia bahkan memilih makan ramen daripada makan sayuran yang bergizi dan bisa membuat tubuh sehat

"Kau tau Kunou, alasan kenapa Tou-chan ini sangat kuat, karena Tou-chan selalu makan sayuran dan jika kau tidak memakannya kau bisa dikalahkan lawanmu dengan mudah" ucap Naruto mencoba membujuk Kunou untuk makan salad yang ada dihadapan Kunou

"Benarkah?" ucap Kunou dengan tatapan horror, dia bisa kalah dengan mudah kalau tidak memakan sayuran? dirinya tidak mau itu terjadi, dirinya harus menjadi kuat seperti ibunya dan ayahnya itu

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja, dan secara cepat Kunou melahap salad itu dengan cepat walaupun sepertinya Kunou sedang beradaptasi dengan makanan salad yang ia makan, Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya, rupanya anaknya itu mudah sekali dirayu

Di sisi lain Yasaka hanya tersenyum manis saja melihat anaknya mulai memakan salad itu, sepertinya dirinya harus berterima kasih pada kekasihnya itu karena membuat Kunou memakan salad yang ia buat, sebenarnya awalnya Yasaka sudah menyiapkan sebuah daging yang ia simpan di kulkas tapi sepertinya dirinya tidak perlu mengeluarkannya

"Oh ya Yasaka, mungkin aku akan pulang menuju Kuoh untuk melatih salah satu iblis disana, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Naruto pada Yasaka, sejujurnya sih dirinya tidak mau meninggalkan Kyoto dan ingin tetap bersama Yasaka tapi bagaimana lagi dia juga sudah berjanji pada Sirzech untuk membantu adiknya membatalkan pertunangan ini

Yasaka hanya mengganguk lemah, rasanya dirinya juga ingin bersama Naruto lebih lama, dirinya lalu mendekati wajah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu

"Cepat pulang, dan habis itu kita akan menikah" bisik Yasaka, jujur Yasaka sangat ingin cepat nikah dengan Naruto, mungkin karena dirinya sudah mengenal Naruto walaupun dengan waktu yang singkat dan dirinya juga entah kenapa selalu memikirkannya mungkin itulah kenapa dia ingin cepat menikah dengan Naruto

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari miliknya, dia akan berjanji setelah pembatalan pertunangan itu dirinya pasti mengunjungi Yasaka dengan sebuah cincin untuk sang ratu Youkai itu

"Apakah Tou-chan akan pergi?"

Mendengar suara Kunou Naruto lalu Memandang wajah anaknya itu, dirinya lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kunou sambil tersenyum gemas

"Tou-chan janji akan kembali kesini, dan pada saat Tou-chan Kesini, Tou-chan akan makan makanan milikmu" ucap Naruto membujuk Kunou untuk tidak bersedih lagi, yah walaupun dirinya tidak tau rasanya masakan milik Kunou tapi itu patut dicoba

"Benarkah?" ujar Kunou dengan mata berbinar-binar, Tou-channya akan makan makanan buatannya, dirinya sangat senang dengan hal itu, dia berjanji akan belajar memasak dari ibunya sehingga ayahnya bisa menerima masakannya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengganguk saja, sekarang piring yang ada didepannya sudah kosong dia lalu bersiap menuju Kuoh untuk menemui adik si crimson itu, di Perjalanannya menuju gerbang mansion milik Youkai, Yasaka dan Kunou tetap mendampinginya hingga gerbang utama terlihat

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto-kun" ucap Yasaka sambil tersenyum lembut saja, dirinya tidak sabar menunggu Naruto kembali ke Kyoto dan menikahinya

"Jaa-ne Tou-chan!" ucap Kunou dengan semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dirinya lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Yasaka lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang menuju Kuoh yang sedikit jauh dari sini, dirinya ingin tau apa yang terjadi saat dirinya tidak ada disana

RayNaruKushi...

Setelah sekian lama menempuh perjalanan barulah Naruto sampai di Kuoh, dirinya tersenyum rupanya tidak ada yang beda, tak sengaja Naruto melihat Azazel yang sedang memancing dengan tampang malasnya, sepertinya Da-Tenshi itu juga masih tetap sama, dirinya laku menghampiri gubernur malaikat jatuh mesum itu

"Oi pak tua, sudah dapat seekor ikan belum" ucap Naruto yang datang-datang langsung mengejek Azazel yang sedang memancing di sungai yang dangkal yang sama sekali tidak ada ikannya, dasar Da-Tenshi nista

Azazel hanya menatap Naruto yang ada dibelakang dengan kesal, iblis itu, dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan muncul juga dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya bingung dengan iblis satu ini, dari mana saja dia?, sudah lebih dari 3 minggu dia tidak melihat Naruto?

"Ck, kau sudah kembali ya, kau darimana?" ucap Azazel sambil menunggu ikan menyambat Kailnya tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto dulu bahwa sungai ini tidak ada ikannya jadi sampai kapanpun Azazel menunggu pasti tidak akan dapat

Naruto lalu duduk di sebelah Azazep sambil membuka cup ramen yang ia bawa untuk ia makan dari Kyoto, "Emm, aku dari Kyoto saja memang kenapa?" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sedang menuangkan air panas dalam cup ramennya

"Kyoto?, kenapa kau kesana?, terlebih mahkuk Supranatural tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke kota itu" Ucap Azazel, dirinya sangat tau peraturan di Kyoto, Mahkluk Supranatural jika ingin masuk harus mempunyai sebuah kartu untuk menuju dalam Kyoto atau kalau tidak mereka akan ditangkap oleh para Youkai karena masuk ke kota Kyoto tanpa ada sebuah kartu

"Sebenarnya aku ditemukan oleh Yasaka-chan, sebelum aku ditemukan tepatnya 3 minggu yang lalu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Belial" mata Azazel membulat, apa?! Naruto bertemu dengan Belial!?, dirinya benar-benar tidak tau hal itu, Belial sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun dan Naruto bertemu dengannya!

"Lalu terjadilah pertempuran, sayangnya aku kalah dengan dia dan terlempar menuju arus sungai yang membawaku ke Kyoto dan disitulah aku bertemu dengan Yasaka-chan yang merawatku pada saat itu" ucap Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia hadapi selama tiga minggu yang lalu

Azazel hanya mengganguk lemah, setelah beberapa tahun Belialpun muncul dengan tiba-tiba sepertinya dirinya harus menginformasikan hal ini pada seluruh fraksinya agar tetap berhati-hati pada Belial, dirinya benar-benar tak tau dengan pikiran Da-Tenshi itu, dia bisa saja mendukung fraksinya tapi dia juga bisa menghancurkannya kalau perintahnya tidak dituruti

Azazel lalu menatap kearah Naruto dia rasa ada yang beda dengan iblis itu, rambutnya nya itu yang menjadi objek utama pandangan Azazel kali ini, dia yakin kalau rambut Naruto itu semula hitam tapi kenapa sekarang berganti dengan warna putih, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto

"Naruto, apakah rambutmu-" "Ya beginilah aku Azazel, rambutku yang semula hitam menjadi uban seperti ini" potong Naruto yang tidak mau membahas lagi tentang rambutnya

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Jika aku jelaskan kau tidak akan paham" ucap Naruto, dirinya lalu berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya

"Aku pulang dulu Azazel, jangan lupa membagikan padaku hasil tangkapan mu" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pulang

"Tcih dalam mimpimu"

RayNaruKushi...

"Huaaa akhirnya aku sampai juga" teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan otot-ototnya dia akhirnya sampai di mansion miliknya, rasanya tubuhnya sangat pegal sekarang akibat perjalanan yang sangat panjang ini, sepertinya dirinya akan tidur sebentar

Tak sengaja dirinya melihat lingkaran sihir Sitri yang muncul, 'siapa, Sona kah, apa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku?' batin Naruto sambil terus menatap lingkaran sihir itu, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya ada keluarganya yang datang ke mansion miliknya

"Naruto- Nii ternyata kau ada disini" ucap Serafall yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan buah dada yang cukup besar menempel di wajah Naruto

Hilanglah pikiran Naruto, dirinya tadi mengira Sona yang akan datang tapi rupanya yang datang adalah Sera, dan apa-apaan ini baru datang dia langsung memeluk kakakknya dengan sangat erat dan juga buah dada miliknya yang menempel erat di wajahnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas saking eratnya pelukan itu

"O-Oi Sera l-lepaskan aku" ucap Naruto memohon karena kehabisan oksigen

Serafall hanya menuruti saja, dirinya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang membiru karena kekurangan oksigen akibat ulahnya dan lebih parahnya lagi Serafall hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah Innocent seperti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kakaknya itu

Butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat kondisi Naruto menjadi semula, Naruto lalu mendelik kearah Serafall yang tetap saja memperlihatkan wajah Innocentnya tadi, dirinya tadi hampir mati gara-gara adiknya itu, walaupun dia iblis tapi tetap saja kekurangan udara bisa membuatnya mati

"Kenapa kau kesini Sera" tanya Naruto yang sekarang membuka sebuah minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi, dirinya tau jika Sera adalah mou dan oleh sebab itu kenapa Sera datang kesini dia sangat tau jika tugas mou sangatlah banyak karena Falbium sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa jadi mou itu sangat merepotkan

"Humm, aku kesini untuk melihatmu melatih dirimu melatih Rias-chan, jangan khawatir masalah pekerjaan aku sudah memberikannya pada Sirzech untuk dikerjakan" hanya itu saja alasan Sera datang kesini, bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasnya apakah Sirzech tidak keberatan dengan hal itu sahabatnya benar-benar mou sejati bukan sepertinya dirinya yang tidak mau repot menjadi mou

"Ya,ya ya teserahmu saja Sera aku mau tidur sebentar" gumam Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi tamu, dirinya benar-benar capek sekali, hampir sehari dia terbang untuk menuju Kuoh apakah bisa membiarkan dirinya tidur sebentar

Sedangkan Sera hanya melipat wajahnya, baru saja bertemu kakaknya, Narto-Nii ingin tidur, harusnya mereka mengobrol sebentar baru bisa memulai tidurnya, tapi ya sudahlah Naruto tetaplah Naruto, kakaknya memang bodoh dan juga tidak peka, dirinya lalu menuju kamar milik Sera yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh ayahnya dan ibunya untuk Berjaga-jaga jika Sera ingin tinggal bersama kakaknya

RayNaruKushi...

Kringggg Kringgg

"Emm, hoam sudah jam berapa ini" gumam Naruto sambil menguap lebar, dirinya lalu melihat kearah jam, masih tengah malam ya, sepertinya dia ketiduran sangat lama mulai tadi sore hingga sekarang dan sekarang dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi

Naruto lalu memilih bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sera, nampak adiknya itu masih tertidur, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya sepertinya adiknya itu lebih memilih tidur bersama dengannya ketimbang tidur di mansion Sitri di Underworld

Ini mengingatkannya pada Sera saat dirinya masih sangat belia, dulu adiknya pernah tidur di kamarnya dan itu dulu membuatnya marah karena Sera menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya tanpa meminta izin padanya, ibunya waktu itu juga hanya tersenyum pada mereka, ibunya mengatakan bahwa sesama saudara harus rukun, dan dari sat itu dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan Sera yang tertidur satu ranjang dengannya

"Kau tetap adik kecilku" gumam Naruto sambil masuk kedalam lalu memegang wajah Serafall dengan lembut, seperti inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka sangat kuat, saling menyayangi dan saling tolong-menolong dan karena itulah mengapa ikatan itu tidak pernah putus walaupun Naruto dulu dipindahkan menuju Elemental Nation oleh Kami-sama

"Walaupun kali ini kau sudah dewasa tapi kau tetap adik kecilku" lanjut Naruto sambil membelai wajah Serafall begitu lembut seperti ada rasa sangat sayang pada adiknya, walaupun adiknya sekarang sudah dewasa dan menjadi mou tetap saja Serafall masih adiknya dan akan dia lindungi sampai titik darah penghabisan

Naruto lalu kembali menaruh Kepala Serafall, dirinya lalu keluar kamar milik Sera, sepertinya berjalan-jalan sedikit dimalam hari akan membuatnya tidak lelah kembali dan ditambah udara dingin mungkin bisa mendinginkan pikirannya

Jalanan Kuoh benar-benar sepi sekarang, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang masih saja melintas dijalan raya dan juga hanya orang-orang yang sedang lembur saja yang masih saja ada dikantor serta jangan lupa orang-orang yang keluar hanya demi mabuk-mabukan saja

Dirinya lalu duduk dibangku taman Kuoh, beristirahat sejenak sambil melepaskan rasa penat miliknya akibat perjalanan menuju Kuoh

"Hah bulan kali ini benar-benar indah kan Naruto-Nii" ucap seseorang yang ada dibelakang Naruto yang rupanya adalah Sona yang menghampiri Naruto, sepertinya Sona baru saja Melawan Stray Devil itu bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor dan bekas sobekan di pundaknya

"Huft...aku kira siapa ternyata kau Sona, ayo duduk denganku" ucap Naruto menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Sona hanya mengangguk saja, dirinya lalu duduk disamping kakaknya, dirinya lalu melihat wajah kakaknya yang sedang menghadap ke arah bulan yang saat ini Sona akui sangat indah

"Kau tau Sona, aku sering melihat bulan bersama Serafall waktu aku dan Sera ada di dunia manusia dulu" gumam Naruto sambil terus melihat bulan yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya itu waktu keluarganya masih lengkap, masih ada Shisui-Nii dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain

Sona hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya, jadi ini alasan kenapa dulu Sera Nee-sama sering melihat bulan sampai sekarang dan inilah alasan kenapa kakaknya sering menangis saat melihat bulan, sepertinya ikatan mereka benar-benar kuat

Tiba-tiba Sona tersentak saat tangan Naruto merangkul tubuhnya, kini sekarang mereka benar-benar seperti kakak adik yang saling menyayangi, entah kenapa ada rasa senang di hati Sona, serasa kakaknya itu sedang membuat sebuah ikatan yang lebih erat lagi padanya

Sona lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak kakaknya, dirinya dari dulu mengharapkan ini adanya ikatan yang kuat antara dirinya dan juga kakaknya, entah kenapa rasa ngantuk mulai menyerang dirinya dan rasa dingin mulai menusuk tubuhnya, kali ini Sona terlelap di pundak kakaknya,untuk pertama kalinya Sona benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman dirinya pun sudah tertidur saat kakaknya itu membelainya dengan sangat lembut

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dirinya lalu menggendong tubuh Sona menuju mansionnya, sepertinya kali ini keluarga Sitri berkumpul di mansionnya, "Sepertinya aku akan membuat dua makanan sarapan untuk kedua adikku" gumam Naruto sambil melangkah menuju mansionnya yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman Kuoh

RayNaruKushi...

Sona membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi mulai menusuk matanya, dia ada dimana?, mata Sona lalu tertuju pada sosok Sera-Nee yang masih tertidur pulas, 'kenapa Sera Nee-sama ada disini, sebenarnya ini kamar siapa' batin Sona kebingungan

Pandangan Sona lalu tertuju pada pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh seseorang, nampak kakaknya yaitu Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya, "Eh, ternyata kau sudah bagian Sona-chan kukira aku akan membangunkanmu juga" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sona, matanya laku menatap Sera yang masih saja tidur yang mau tak mau membuat Naruto kesal

Naruto lalu mendekati Serafall, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menarik hidung milik Sera membuat adiknya itu teriak kesakitan akibat ulah dari sang kakak, "Bangun Sera, kau tau tidak baik loh untuk seorang perempuan tertidur sangat lama" ujar Naruto sambil terkikik geli saja saat ia melihat wajah Sera yang cemberut bercampur sakit pada hidungnya

"Mou, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkanku Naruto-Nii" ujar Serafall cemberut, akhir-akhirnya jika ia tidur satu rumah dengan kakaknya kayak gini, dia benar-benar dijailin habis-habisan oleh kakaknya itu

Naruto hanya tertawa geli saja sama halnya dengan Sona yang dari tadi harus menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar, kakak-kakaknya itu benar-benar lucu tidak seperti anggota Clan Sitri yang lain yang sangat suka dengan formalitas, dan juga selalu menampilkan wajah seriusnya, sepertinya hanya kakak-kakaknya saja yang mewarisi jiwa ibu mereka

"Ma...ma..ma ini hanya bercanda lagipula mengerjaimu benar-benar membuatku tertawa, kali ini aku menang" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Serafall, pandangan Naruto lalu menuju kearah Sona yang masih saja terkikik geli

"Oh ya Sona kita harus berangkat sekolah, sekarang mandi dan kakakmu yang tampan ini akan menunggumu diluar" ucap Naruto percaya diri menyebut dirinya tampan tapi benar juga sih kalau heir Sitri itu tampan buktinya banyak yang mengejar pemuda Sitri itu mulai dari murid-murid Kuoh Academy hingga para iblis perempuan di Underworld

Itu karena walaupun Naruto sudah tua tapi tetap saja wajahnya masih sama seperti seumuran dengan Sona, jadi tak heran kalau banyak sekali iblis yang tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Naruto sudah setua bahkan lebih tua daripada Sirzech, yang membuatnya selalu disegani dan di sukai kalangan ketiga fraksi

Sona hanya menuruti perintah dari kakaknya itu, Sona lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamar Serafall, sementara Sona mandi Naruto memakan salad yang ia buat untuk Sona dan dirinya agar mereka tidak kelaparan nanti, walaupun Naruto adalah iblis tapi dia juga sama dengan manusia yang membutuhkan gizi di pagi hari

 **Skip Time (Selesai Sona mandi)**

Kini Sona sekarang sudah memakai seragam Kuoh miliknya, Naruto hanya memikirkan satu hal melihat penampilan adiknya yaitu sangat rapi, ya Sona memang selalu memperlihatkan jiwa pelajarnya karena memang dia juga ketua OSIS di sana yang harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada semua muridnya

"makan Salad ini, Nii-san membuatkannya untuk sarapan" ucap Naruto sambil menawarkan sebuah piring berisi salad kesukaan Naruto dari dulu

"tidak, dari dulu aku tidak suka sarapan" tolak Sona halus

"Well itu tidak masalah"

RayNaruKushi...

KYAAA LIHAT PABGERAN KITA KEMABLI

KYAAA KAU RINDU KAMU NARUTO-KUN!

KAU DARIMANA SAJA NARUTO-KUN

Itulah teriakan dari para murid saat melihat Naruto dan Sona sampai disekolah, Naruto hanya sweatdrop saja mendengarnya, dirinya seperti sebuah bunga yang dikerubungi oleh ribuan lebah saat bunga itu ditemukan oleh para lebah

"Sepertinya kau mudah terkenal Nii-sama" ucap Sona datar tapi walaupun begitu terlihat garis melengkung di bibirnya menandakan kalau Sona sedang tersenyum pada Naruto, semenjak kakaknya ada Disini, kakaknya itu langsung mendapat popularitas dikalangan para murid Kuoh Academy mungkin karena Naruto sangat tampan membuat banyak perempuan tergila-gila dengannya

"Ma..kau melebih-lebihkan saja, aku masih tidak populer dibandingkan Serafall di Underworld" Sona hanya mengganguk setuju saja Serafall kakaknya satunya itu masih tetap bertahan sebagai mou yang sekarang banyak dibicarakan, yang membuat popularitasnya lebih melejit Daripada Naruto di Underworld, mungkin itu karena kakaknya Naruto-Nii jarang ada di Underworld

Mereka lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas milik mereka, Naruto dan Sona nampak tergesa-gesa sekarangungkin karena dari tadi mereka merasakan adanya aura yang besar dari Klub penilitian gaib milik heir Clan Gremory yaitu Rias

Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat para anggota penelitian gaib sedang berhadapan dengan Raiser yang ditemani oleh para Peeragenya dan juga Strongest Queen di Underworld yaaitu Grayfia Lucifuge ratu yang tidak diketahui siapa rajanya

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu Raiser, kenapa aku masih saja ngotot untuk menikah denganku" ucap Rias yang sekarang benar-benar gregetan dengan Raiser yang tetap ingin menikahinya walaupun dirinya sudah terus menolaknya

"Tidak bisa, aku ingin memilikimu harusnya kau menerima ku sebagaj calon suamimu karena aku sangat kuat, kau mungkin tidak akan menyesal denganku" ucap Raiser dengan sangat arogan mengatakan kalau dirinya kuat

Rias hanya mengigit bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan milik Raiser yang kelewat sombongnya, hanya karena Raiser selalu memenangkan semua Rating Games bukan berarti mereka selemah itu di hadapan Raiser, dia berjanji akan menghajar Raiser dan juga Peerage miliknya

"Raiser-sama sebaiknya hentikan tingkahmu itu Raiser-sama, tingkah mu itu akan membuat mou Lucifer marah" ucap Grayfia mencoba menasehati heir dari Clan Phenex itu

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" sebuah suara baru muncul di antara mereka, terlihat Naruto dan Sona sudah datang

"Kau!" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Grayfia saat melihat Naruto datang, semua disitu kebingungan apakah Naruto dan Grayfia punya ikatan khusus?, kenapa mereka saling mengenal, berarti Grayfia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto sebelumnya

"Siapa kau" tanya Raiser kebingungan

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari heir Clan Phenex itu, bagus kalau dia belum tau tentang dirinya, dirinya bisa mempermainkannya dalam Rating Games nanti

"Aku seseorang yang akan membatalkan pernikahan Rias" Ucap Naruto membuat Raiser tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ucapan dari Naruto, sepertinya memang benar jika Raiser adalah iblis yang sombong dan arogan dengan kekuatannya sendiri

"Kau bercanda, lihatlah dirimu kau hanya seorang iblis rendahan saja, kau bahkan akan kalah hanya dengan satu serangan" alangkah salah pendapat Raiser, jutru dirinya yang akan dikalahkan dengan sangat cepat oleh Naruto, mengingat Naruto lebih kuat dari para mou ditambah kekuatan dari Raphel membuatnya semakin kuat

Naruto hanya tersenyum manis saja mendengarnya tapi dalam hatinya dirinya ingin sekali menghajar wajah Raiser dengan semua kekuatannya, tapi sepertinya dirinya harus bersabar hingga waktu pernikahan dilaksanakan barulah dia akan bersenang-senang dengan si burung kecil itu

"Ahah, aku punya ide iblis rendahan, jika kau Mengalahkan salah satu Peerageku aku akan mengundur Rating Games ini menjadi dua minggu lagi tapi kalau aku menang maka aku ingin Rating Games berlangsung besok bagaimana?" tawar Raiser yang dengan arogan dan liciknya Menantang Naruto untuk mengalahkan salah satu Peerage

"Ide yang bagus, aku terima hal itu" Ucap Naruto setuju dengan tawaran Raiser, well dua minggu itu tidak akan masalah baginya untuk melatih Rias serta Peeragenya mungkin dia hanya akan kesulitan dengan pemegang naga merah yang mesumnya minta ampun

"Baiklah Yubelluna aku serahkan si putih ubanan ini pada kau" ucap Reiser yang ternyata mengutus Queennya untuk melawan Naruto

Kini Naruto dan Yubelluna sudah berada di dimensi pertarungan yang biasanya untuk arena Rating Games tersebut, kedua iblis itu saling menatap satu sama lain sepertinya mereka belum saling menyerang satu sama lain, mereka nampak menunggu sebuah celah muncul

Ternyata Yubelluna yang pertama kali bergerak, dia mulai melancarkan tinju, tinjunya pada Naruto tapi sesuai diharapkan oleh veteran perang Great War, Naruto hanya menggangap itu sebagai mainan saja

Dugh

Naruto dengan cepat menangkis tinju milik Yubelluna lalu dengan cepat dirinya mengilir tangan Yubelluna membuat sang empunya kesakitan akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto

Duakh Duakh

Naruto menendang perut Yubelluna hingga membuat Queen milik Reiser itu terpental beberapa meter, Yubelluna tidak memperkirakan hal ini, walaupun kekuatan sihirnya yang ia rasakan pada tubuh lawannya sangat kecil, tapi dia benar-benar memaafkannya dengan baik

"Apakah kau masih ingin lagi"

Sedangkan diluar arena, Reiser hanya mengumpat saja melihat pertarungan antara Queennya dengan iblis itu, Yubelluna bahkan berhasil di pojokkan dengan sihir yang hanya melapisi tinju dan tendangannya, dia benar-benar meremehkan lawannya kali ini, sekarang lawannya ini sangat pintar dari yang lain

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Sona dan Rias hanya tersenyum saja melihat pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung antara Naruto dan Yubelluna, terlebih Sona yang kagum dengan kakaknya ynag bisa mengalahkan musuhnya tanpa perlu melancarkan banyak sihir, cukup Naruto melapisi tubuhnya dengan sihir tapi dengan demagenya yang pasti

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai kakak yang luar biasa, ne Sona" ucap Rias sambil terus tersenyum melihat pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto uang sekarang sudah mempersiapkan sihir miliknya, "ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu ***Ice Spear*** "

Jlebb Jrassh

Yubelluna hanya meringis kesakitan saat tangannya terkena Ice Spear milik Naruto, dia tadi tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan Naruto itu dia tadi terlalu fokus pada gerakan sehingga ia tidak melihat Naruto menciptakan sebuah sihir

"Mati kau, ***Lightning Wave*** "

Naruto dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan milik Yubelluna yang tadi bisa saja membunuhnya tapi sebelum ia sempat melancarkan serangan balik dia harus dikejutkan oelh Yubelluna yang muncul di belakangnya dan menendang dirinya

Buakkh

Rasanya sedikit sakit, saat wajahnya mengenai tanah di bawahnya, Naruto laku bangkit kembali, dirinya lalu melihat Yubelluna yang bergerak zig-zag menuju dirinya dan mulai melancarkan serangannya

"Haaa rasakan ini, ***Lightning Barrage*** "

Boom boom boom

Naruto hanya menatap horror sihir itu, bisa dikatakan sihir dikategorikan sebagai sihir tingkat A , untung dirinya berhasil menghindar dengan teleportasi miliknya, darimana dia mendapat sihir itu?, tapi itu tidak perlu ia permasalahkan, dia melihat Yubelluna benar-benar kelelahan saat mengeluarkan jurus itu, sepertinya dia terlalu memaksa kan dirinya, dia yakin kalau Yubelluna mempunyai strategy pasti serangan itu mengenainya

Naruto lalu menyiapkan Ice Spearnya dan lalu maju menuju Yubelluna, Queen dari Raiser hanya menatap waspada serangan itu tapi dia sangat terkejut saat Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Naruto muncul di belakangnya

Duakkh

Satu pukulan saja, Naruto hanya butuh satu pukulan saja untuk memenangkan peryarunagb ini, dia tadi langsung memukul tenguk Yubelluna membuatnya jatuh pingsan

Mereka lalu di teleportasi keluar oleh Grayfia nampak salah satu Peerage Raiser membawa tubuh Yubelkuna yang pingsan akibat pukulan milik Naruto

"jadi dua minggu kan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Tcih, baiklah dua minggu lagi tapi sehabis itu aku akan mengalahkanmu" umpat Raiser, dirinya benar-benar malu saat Yubelluna kalah dalam pertarungan ini, dirinya lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir lalu menghilang bersamanya dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat itu, dirinya lalu menoleh kebelakang nampak Rias dan Sona menatapnya dengan lembut dan jangan lupa dengan Grayfia yang ada disamping mereka, Naruto lalu mendekati Grayfia sambil membisikkan sesuatu

"Aku kembali My Queen"

TBC

Wow 5K mantap banget bro ini bahkan hampir mencapai 6K, well mungkin kali ini nggak papa dan nggak terasa fic ini sudah mencapai 10 Chapter, ini benar-benar membuatku senang dan yang nanya sampai Chapter kapan Author juga nggak tau yang penting ikutin saja alurnya

Dan mungkin Rias akan keluar dari dari Harem Naruto, tapi Eitts bukan berarti Rias sama Issei ya, saya masih ada rencana untuknya dan mungkin inilah List Haremnya

Yasaka (Main Pair)

Serafall(Main Par)

Kushina (maybe)

Gabriel (maybe)

Yubelluna (maybe)

Dan dari itu semua hanya akan ke pilih satu saja ya, berdoa aja Author memilih yang paling kalian suka hehehehe

Dan jangan lupa untuk Fav dan Follow cerita ini agar kalian mengetahui Update fic ini serta tinggalkan Reviews ya oke


	11. Chapter 11

Sitri Stronger

Ch.11

 _Please Fav dan Follow Mas broo…_

"My Queen" Tanya Sona yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, dirinya tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan kakaknya itu yang memanggil Grayfia dengan sebutan 'My Queen', tapi tunggu dulu…bukannya Grayfia mempunyai raja yang tidak diketahui siapa rajanya itu, jangan,jangan kakaknya!...

"Ah tidak baik loh mendengar sesuatu yang menyangkut privasi orang lain, tapi karena karena kau dan Rias adalah orang terdekat dengan Grayfia, tidak salahkan kalau aku mengenalkannya pada kalian siapa dirinya sebenarnya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua

"Grayfia Lucifuge, seorang iblis yang berasal dari clan Lucifuge yang selalu setia pada majikannya yaitu Clan Lucifer, clan itu sama kuatnya dengan setengah Lucifer pada kala itu, tapi akibat perang akbar tesebut, clan Lucifuge punah dan hanya menyisakan Grayfia dan saudaranya" ucap Naruto menjelaskan terlebih dahulu tentang Clan dimana Grayfia berasal

Rias dan Sona dan peerage mereka hanya menatap Grayfia terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Clan Grayfia sama kuatnya dengan setengah Lucifer, mereka terkejut dengan kekuatan Clan Lucifuge, setengah dari Lucifer bagi mereka itu sangat kuat karena Lucifer adalah clan yang hampir atau sedikit mustahil dikalahkan dengan cepat, dan Lucifuge mempunyai kekuatan setara setengahnya? Bisa saja mereka menjadi terkuat kedua selain Lucifer

"Ya dialah Queenku saat ini, dahulu aku bertemu dengannya saat Great War berada dalam titik puncak peperangan, dia saat itu terluka bahkan hampir sekarat, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolongnya sampai Ajuka memberikan aku sebuah bidak catur yang untuk mereinkarnasikan Grayfia menjadi Queenku, katanya sih dia berusaha untuk menstabilkan bidak reinkarnasi tersebut hingga sesempurna sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Grayfia yang membuatnya Blushing

"dan yang menyambutnya dengan gembira selain aku adalah Kaa-san yang langsung memeluk Grayfia, hahaha aku masih ingat bagaimana birunya wajah Grayfia saat dipeluk oleh Kaa-san" lanjut Naruto sambil menahan tawanya sambil mengingat-ingat masa itu

Duuukh

Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur saat perutnya di sikut oleh Grayfia yang menatapnya dengan senyum manis tapi dengan maksud lain dalam senyumannya, "sayang, bisakah tidak mengumbar tentang itu didepan Rias dan Sona beserta peerage mereka"

Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat senyuman dari Grayfia, dengan cepat Naruto lalu mengangguk saja, dirinya terlalu takut dengan Queennya itu

"Sayang?" ucap Rias, kini mereka menemukan pertanyaan lain tentang Naruto dengan Queenya itu, sebenarnya apakah ada hubungan lain selain King dan Queen antara Naruto dan Grayfia sampai keturunan Lucifuge itu menyebut kata 'sayang' pada Naruto

"Onii-sama kenapa Grayfia menyebutmu dengan kata 'sayang'" ucap Sona penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Grayfia yang sudah dibilang sangat dekat itu

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan itu, benar juga…kenapa Grayfia menyebutnya dengan kata 'sayang' seperti itu, dirinya tidak ingat kalau Grayfia mengatakan hal sama saat mereka masih bersama dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar bahwa Grayfia memanggilnya seperti itu

"Hmmm, kenapa yah?, Onii-chan tidak tau juga"ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampar yang membuat Sona dan Rias Sweatdrop mendegarnya

Sedangkan Grayfia hanya mengembuskan nafasnya pelan, untung Naruto sangat bodoh mengenai perasaan kalau tidak dia pasti ketahuan kalau dia mencintai Naruto, ya semenjak Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya saat Great War terjadi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat melihat wajah Naruto

Ia berulang kali memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan Kingnya itu, dirinya terus mencoba menjauhi perasaannya tapi hasilnya tetap sama, dirinya tidak bisa membohongi perasaan tentang Kingnya itu

Dan saat mendengar bahwa Naruto masih hidup, dirinya terus tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena King sekaligus pemuda yang ia cintai itu masih hidup, dirinya berulang kali berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya untuk bertemu Naruto tapi entah kenapa dirinya belum berani menemuinya

Dan saat ini takdir mmepertemukan mereka disini dan Grayfia masih belum bisa untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto

"Ma…sudahlah jangan pedulikan hal itu dulu, sekarang sesuai janji, aku akan melatih Rias dan Peeragenya untuk menang dalam Rating Games nanti" ucap Naruto yang merasa hal yang diomongkan tidak terlalu penting daripada melatih Rias

Peerage Rias mengangguk semangat terlebih Issei yang kini semangatnya sudah terbakar, hmm ini akan berjalan dengan menarik melihat Sekiryuutei yang sekaarng sangat unik, sepertinya dirinya mengetahui cara melatih si pemegang naga merah

"Baiklah ayo kita menuju kearah belakang Mansion milikku" ucap Naruto dengan semangat berusaha untuk membuat Rias dan Peerage semakin percaya diri untuk menang melawan Raiser yang akan mereka lawan seebentar lagi

RayNaruKushi….

"Baiklah kita akan pemanasan dengan lari keliling area ini sebanyak 50 kali!" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada murid-muridnya itu

Gulp

Rias dan Peeragenya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sambil berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan polos Naruto yang menyuruh mereka berlari mengelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 50 kali hanya untuk pemanasan saja, sensei mereka benar-benar kejam

"Tunggu apa lagi cepat lari!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Rias dan Peeragenya langsung mulai berlari mengelilingi area yang sangat luas ini sebanyak 50 kali

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat Rias dan Peeragenya mulai berlari, sebenarnya dia juga kasihan melakukan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, Raiser adalah iblis kelas High yang tidak bisa dremehkan oleh iblis dengan kelas yang sama maupun kelas bawah

Jujur dia juga melakukan hal ini karena dirinya tidak mau direpotkan dengan pertunangan ini, jadi semaksimal mungkin dirinya melatih mereka walaupun terlihat keterlaluan dan diluar akal manusia maupun ras lainnya

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, nampak Rias dan Peeragenya hampir mencapai lima putaran mengelilingi area yang begitu luasnya di belakang mansionnya

Dirinya lalu melihat kearah Issei yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan mengelilingi lapangan luas di belakang Mansion walaupun baru empat kali ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini, sepertinya Sekiryuutei sudah kelelahan, maklum dia hanya anak yang mesum dan tidak pernah melatih kemampuannya

"Oi cepat berdiri Issei" ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Issei yang sekarang sudah berlumuran keringat disetiap tubuhnya

Issei hanya meringis saja mendengar ucapan senseinya yang menyuruh dirinya berlari lagi, sensei mereka benar-benar kejam, 'Huuu, aku tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari, Draig tolong aku!' batin Issei sambil mengeluarkan air mata nistanya

" **Itu deritamu Partner" ucap naga merah yang bersemanyam di tangan Issei sekarang, naga itu benar-benar tidak mau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Partnernya itu, dia terlalu asyik tertidur tanpa menghiraukan keadaan**

'Huuuu, kau sama kejamnya dengan Naruto Draig' batin Issei yang mengeluh dengan sifat naga merah yang ada ditubuhnya

" **Harusnya kau senang aibo, kau dilatih oleh iblis yang sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat daripada Yondai Mou sekarang" ucap Draig sambil menutup matanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya**

Issei hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Draig, apakah Naruto benar-benar iblis dengan Ultimate Devil yang lebih kuat daripada Lucifer masa kini sekalipun? Dan juga apakah benar Naruto yang membunuh Raphel yang notabennya adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh?

Draig pernah menceritakan juga padanya, kalau Naruto telah ikut dalam perang akbar tersebut saat ia masih kecil dan ia berhasil selamat, dan mungkin itulah insting iblisnya lebih kuat dari Bouchonya yang seksi itu

Tapi walaupun dia sudah tau kalau Naruto mengikuti perang saat berusia belia dan kekuatannya sudah tidak bisa di remehkan lawannya, entah kenapa dirinya masih saja penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto, ada rasa kalau Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatan sebenarnya sekarang

Tapi apa yah…..

"Oi kenapa kau bengong, oi Issei" teriak Naruto berusaha menyadarkan bocah Sekiryuutei itu dari acara bengongnya dan itu berhasil melihat Issei tersentak kaget mendengarnya

Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya

Issei hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya dengan kesar saat melihat wajah sangar Naruto menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seperti dirinya adalah mangsanya yang siap diterkam kapan saja dan dimana saja

"Sekarang cepat kembali berlari, lihat Koneko, dia sudah mengoleksi 10 putaran, cepat berlari"ucap Naruto tegas pada Issei

"T-Tapi s-sensei-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau buku porno mu akan ku bakar" ucap Naruto yang sekarang memegang kumpulan majalah dewasa milik Issei yang tadi ia ambil dari rumah bocah Sekiryuutei itu

Mata Issei membulat saat melihat buku-bukunya sudah ada ditangan senpainya itu, darimana senseinya tau tempat ia menyimpan buku-buku itu dan yang paling penting darimana senpainya itu bisa masuk kekamarnya mengingat kamarnya sudah ia kunci dari dalam

Naruto hanya menyeringai saja melihat Issei terkejut, sebenarnya Naruto tidak menyusup maupun masuk kedalam diam-diam, dirinya tadi terlebih dahulu tadi bilang pada orang tua Issei kalau anaknya itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan dan ia diberi tugas untuk membakas 'koleksi' milik Issei oleh gurunya

Beruntung orang tua Issei percaya dengan semua kebohongannya, mereka lantas memberi tau dimana tempat Issei biasanya menyimpan semua buku-bukunya itu dan voilaaa…dirinya mendapat buku-buku milik Issei sekarang

Naruto lalu mengambil korek apinya yang sedari tadi ia bawa disakunya, dirinya lantas menghidupkan korek api itu dan mendekatkannya pada buku-buku milik Issei

"Kau mau berlari atau bukumu ini ku bakar" ancam Naruto

"Kyaaa jangan Senpai, itu harta berharga bagiku, baik-baik aku akan berlari tapi tolong jangan bakar koleksi berharga milikku" teriak Issei histeris saat senpainya itu ingin membakar koleksi berharga miliknya, Issei lantas kembali berlari menyusul yang lain yang kini sudah memutari area ini lebih daripada dirinya

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi hartanya itu!

Sona dan Grayfia yang baru sampai hanya memandang Naruto Sweatdrop saat Naruto mengancam salah satu peerage Rias itu

Entah harus ia panggil kakaknya itu jenius atau nista tapi yang terpenting bisa membuat salah satu pembuat onar di sekolahnya itu menurut dengan kata-kata kakaknya itu,tapi…tadi adalah ide yang bagus juga untuk menakuti Issei untuk tidak lagi mengintip siswi yang lagi berganti baju, 'Onii-sama kau yang terbaik'

Sedangkan Grayfia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Kingnya itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja menjahili orang-orang dengan akal pintarnya malah sekarang lebih parah dari yang dulu

Masih ingat dipikiran Grayfia dimana dia dijahili habis-habisan saat ia masih belum mengetahui Naruto sepenuhnya, permainan katalah yang biasanya Naruto keluarkan saat ia ingin menjahili seseorang dan jarang Naruto menjahili seseorang lewat tindakan

Berbeda dengan Serafall yang suka menjahili lewat tindakan, Naruto lebih suka dalam permainan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya bisa dengan mudah berbohong tapi bagi dirinya kebohongan itu masih tetap jelas ia rasakan karena dirinya orang yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto dibandingkan adiknya

"Ayo lebih cepat lagi kalian berlari, jangan buat hari ini tidak ada artinya" ucap Naruto tenang sambil membaca buku yang dulu ditulis oleh gurunya yang ada di Elemental Nation yaitu Icha-Icha Paradise karya Jiraiya, gurunya

Ya Naruto adalah orang yang mesum semenjak ia berada di Elemental Nation tepatnya saat ia melakukan perjalanan bersama gurunya itu, sepertinya Jiraiya harus bangga melihat muridnya mewarisi kemesumannya

"S-Sensei..huft…huft…huft…kami sudah selesai" Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Rias, 'cepat juga dia berlari' batin Naruto sambil menatap Rias yang kini terlihat basah kuyub akibat keringatnya

Naruto lalu menatap kearah belakang Rias, kini hanya tinggal Issei seorang yang masih tetap berlari, huh dasar lambat itulah batin Naruto saat melihat Issei yang belum selesai-selesai berlari, haaah daripada memikirkannya lebih baik melanjutkan membaca novelnya

Disisi Issei masih tetap berlari, anime tears sudah keluar dari matanya, 'hiks…hiks…Draig…kumohon bantu aku' ucap Issei berbicara pada Draig sang Partnernya

" **Heh, baru segini saja kau sudah kelelahan, ini sebenarnya latihan standar bagi pemegang Sacred Gear Naga, ayolah pemegang sebelumku bahkan hanya menganggap ini sebagai hal kecil, aku tidak mau Partnerku lemah cepat berlari" ucap Draig masa bodoh dengan nasib pemegangnya saat ini**

'Hiks kejamnya' batin Issei

RayNaruKushi…..

"Bagaimana dengan pemanasan tadi, apakah kalian bisa merasakan panas dalam tubuh kalian" ucap Naruto bercanda dengan Rias beserta Peeragenya

Rias beserta Peeragenya hanya Sweatdrop saja mendengarnya, panas apanya lebih tepatnya mereka tersiksa dengan pemanasan seperti ini, huft sensei mereka benar-benar gila menyuruh anak didiknya untuk melakukan pemansan seperti tadi

"baiklah latihan kini sudah selesai, semoga beruntung saat berhadapan dengan Raiser" ucap Naruto polos membuat Rias dan peeragenya terjengkang ke belakang mendengarnya, latihan macam apa ini hanya berlari 50 kali keliling lapangan ini saja

"Maksud sensei?" Tanya Issei sambil mengatur nafasnya karena habis menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya

"ya seperti ini" jawab Naruto mudah yang membuat Rias dan Peeragenya menglare Naruto, setelah mengetahui latihannya seperti ini,

Awalnya mereka berpikir Naruto akan mengajarkan teknik baru pada mereka, bahkan Rias berpikir Naruto akan mengajari sihir baru iblis, tapi nyatanya tidak dan yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah berlari 50 kali saja dan tidak ada tambahan yang lain

"grrrr jadi kita melakukan hal tidak berguna saja?" ucap Rias kesal dengan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam melatih mereka untuk berhadapan dengan Raiser yang selalu menang dalam Rating Games

"Sepertinya kalian masih bingung dengan pelatihanku ini, baiklah akan kujelaskan, Sona-chan kau juga harus mendengarkan kata-kataku" ujar Naruto mengajak Sona bergabung dengan mereka

"Jadi begini, lari 50 kali yang ku suruh itu mempunyai rahasia, dengan terus berlari kalian tidak sadar kalau stamina kalian bertambah, daya tahan tubuh juga akan meningkat, serta sihir juga akan meningkat mengingat pasti kalian menggunakan sihir kecuali Issei yang tidak bisa menggunakannya" ujar Naruto menjelaskan pelatihannya dan juga mengejek Issei yang membuatnya murung

Mereka terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto terlebih Sona yang tidak tau hal itu, bagi Sona ini adalah tambahan informasi dari kakaknya, informasi ini harus ia ingat karena ini akan sangat berguna bagi dirinya dan peeragenya nanti

"Sejujurnya ini adalah pelatihan singkat yang biasanya aku lakukan saat dalam keadaan perang, cara ini sangat efektif mengingat pelatihan ini tidak perlu dipelajari dan hanya menggandalkan tenaga saja, dan ini yang ku praktekkan pada kalian, daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari teknik baru, lebih baik melakukan pelatihan singkat seperti ini" ucap Naruto menjelaskan lebih detil lagi pada Rias dan Sona

Mereka hanya mengganguk paham dengan penjelasan dari Naruto, jadi begitu sensei mereka melakukan latihan singkat karena tidak mungkin mereka akan mempelajari teknik baru hanya dengan waktu yang tinggal satu hari ini

"Baiklah saatnya kita pulang menuju Underworld, jaga stamina kalian untuk besok" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir bewarna khas milik Sitri meninggalkan Rias dan Peeragenya yang hanya tersenyum saja kearah Naruto

"Sepertinya kita juga harus pulang menuju Underworld, ayo kita bersiap" ujar Rias lalu menghilang bersama peeragenya meninggalkan Issei sendiri yang hanya bisa menangis meratapi dirinya karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sedikitpun

"huhuhuhu, mereka kejam sekali meninggalkanku disini"

RayNaruKushi….

Di Underworld tepatnya berada di mansion Sitri, terlihat Naruto baru saja sampai di rumahnya, Nampak rumah itu sangat sepi bahkan hanya sedikit pelayan yang masih setia disini, maklum ayah dan ibunya sedang berlibur di dunia manusia dan maid dirumah semuanya diajak oleh mereka

"hahhh, pegal sekali, duh aku sekarang tidak pernah olahraga lagi setelah kembali kesini, kalau saja Lee disini pasti aku akan dinasehati olehnya" ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit pegal akibat masalah yang ia hadapi

Selama disini, entah kenapa selalu saja ada yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tenang dirumah, mulai dari Belial muncul, Orochi hingga pertunangan ini, apakah tidak ada hari untuk dirinya menenangkan diri batin Naruto

Rasanya dirinya ingin berlari saja dari masalah itu tapi dia tau itu tidak akan menghilangkan masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi dan malah sebaliknya, masalah yang ia hadapi malah semakin banyak dan rumit untuk dirinya atasi

"huh, entah kenapa aku malah memikirkan Yasaka akhir-akhir ini" gumam Naruto sambil melihat kearah atas dimana terlihat langit Underworld buatan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya yang sangat cerdas yaitu Ajuka

Ya, entah kenapa dirinya ingin segera menikah saja dengan Yasaka lalu hidup bahagia di Kyoto tanpa ada yang menganggu keluarganya nanti dan juga entah kenapa dirinya juga teringat sama salah satu orang yang ia cintai saat masih berada di Elemental Nation

Sakura Haruno, ya dirinya sekarang memikirkan perempuan pinkie itu, bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang, dia baik-baik saja atau tidak?, semuanya, semua tentang perempuan pinkie itu terlintas di pikirannya

Well, dia hanya mampu berharap kalau Sakura bahagia saja disana, mungkin dia sudah menikah dengan si teme itu, mungkin...

"Onii-chan" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal dan langsung membuatnya drop mood saat mendengarnya

ya, kalau tidak Serafall siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan -chan kayak gitu, dirinya lalu menatap Serafall yang kini entah kenapa menatapnya terus

"Ada apa Sera" ujar Naruto malas, hah entah kenapa adiknya doyan mengacaukan harinya dan juga moodnya tapi tunggu dulu kenapa mukanya sedikit murung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan adik bawelnya itu yah

Grep

Naruto benar-benar tidak sempat bernafas saat adiknya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat bahkan saking eratnya wajah Naruto sudah membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen akibat pelukan adiknya

"O-Oi Sera, l-lepaskan a-aku" ujar Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh adiknya, terlebih benda besar yang membuatnya sulit bernafas itu

"hiks... hiks... Onii-chan" perlahan pelukan itu menjadi longgar saat Serafall menangis, Naruto mulai tidak memberontak lagi melainkan terdiam saat mendengar adiknya itu menangis

'Sera menangis?, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi' batin Naruto yang terdiam dan menerima pelukan dari adiknya itu

ini pertama kalinya Naruto bisa melihat Serafall menangis kembali, terakhir Sera menangis saat Shisui-nii terbunuh dan juga saat kehilangannya, jadi mungkin saja ada suatu peristiwa yang besar yang membuat Serafall tidak tahan untuk menangis

suara tangisan Serafall mulai jelas terdengar dan dia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah akibat air mata Sera yang membasahi pakaian miliknya itu

Naruto lalu dengan perlahan mengelus pundak Serafall layaknya seperti dulu, saat dimana mereka masih kecil, "Ssst tenanglah Sera, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan suara selembut mungkin pada adiknya

"Nii-chan...jangan tinggalkan Sera lagi kumohon" ucap Sera sambil sesekali sesenggukan akibat menangis

Naruto hanya menatap bingung Serafall sekarang, memangnya dirinya mau kemana sampai adiknya mengira dirinya akan pergi meninggalkannya, ya sepertinya Naruto belum mengerti tentang perasaan perempuan dari dulu

"Maksudmu Sera?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap pundak Sera dan sesekali mengelus pundak adiknya berusaha menenangkan adiknya

Serafall lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan lalu menatap wajah kakaknya itu, nampak air matanya masih terlihat membasahi pipinya yang membuat dirinya bertambah imut dimata semua orang

kini pandangan mereka bertemu secara langsung, tidak ada namanya kejahilan maupun kekacauan yang mereka buat, hanya ada pandangan yang saling memandangi satu sama lain

angin serasa berhenti diantara mereka, oksigen tiba-tiba serasa sangat sedikit diantara mereka

Grep

Serafall kembali memeluk kakaknya itu sama sepetti tadi, bedanya sekarang pelukannya tidak erat dan memancarkan energi kehangatan di pelukan antara adik dan kakak itu

"Nii-chan, sebenarnya a-aku.." entah kenapa lidah Serafall menjadi kelu saat ingin menyelesaikan kata-kata itu seakan dirinya belum siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada kakaknya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya matanya mendengar ucapan Sera, 'sebenarnya aku' apa?, hah kenapa dirinya menjadi penasaran dengan ucapan adiknya itu yah, rasanya adiknya itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa adiknya tidak bisa mengucapkannya

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal hati adiknya tapi apa ya, mungkinkah itu adalah hal penting yang menyangkut dirinya dengan adiknya, tapi apa itu?, dia rasa tidak ada apa-apa antara mereka berdua

Sedangkan Serafall hanya terdiam, dirinya terus menerus berusaha untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada kakaknya itu, tapi bagaimana caranya agar kakaknya itu bisa mengerti perasaan ya

Ya, sebenarnya Serafall dari dulu saat mereka masih kecil, perasaan suka pada kakaknya itu sudah muncul dan sampai sekarang itupun tidak hilang

Bukan perasaan sekedar suka tapi lebih tepatnya cinta dengan kakaknya, dan itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu menjahili kakaknya terus menerus

Dia hanya ingin kakaknya itu selalu ada untuknya, itulah alasannya kenapa dia sering menganggu Naruto untuk berusaha menarik perhatian kakaknya yang dulu terlalu terfokus pada perang

Cintanya pada kakaknya itu melebihi segalanya, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, dia bahkan rela untuk melakukan apapun agar kakaknya melihat dirinya

Dan sekarang perasaan itu sekarang tidak bisa terpendam lagi saat ia mendengar bahwa Naruto akan dijodohkan dengan Rias, dan disitulah hatinya hancur berkeping-keping

dia sempat menolak hal itu tapi bagaimana lagi...si Sirzech itu sangat arogan dan keras kepala

 **Flashback Oh**

"Baiklah aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membahas tentang Naruto Sitri pahlawan Underworld yang sempat hilang dan kini muncul lagi" ucap Sirzech memulai pertemuan antara kaum bangsawan, petinggi, hingga mou

para iblis yang disana hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan dari sang mou Lucifer, sudah berita lama bagi mereka tentang kembalinya Naruto Sitri ke tanah Underworld setelah beratusus-ratus tahun menghilang tanpa jejak

sedangkan Serafall yang kebetulan hadir sebagai mou Leviathan hanya tersenyum saja mendengar nama kakaknya disebutkan, segitu cepatnya berita itu menyebar, segitu terkenalnya kakaknya hingga menjadi buah bibir para bangsawan maupun petinggi?, well itu bisa ia maklumi karena kakaknya adalah salah satu pasukan termuda saat Great War terjadi

'Kalau saja Naru melihat ini pasti dia akan menyombongkan dirinya kepadaku, huh menyebalkan' batin Serafall sambil mendengus kasar, dari dulu pasti ada namanya kata rival pada mereka

Mulai dari apapun pasti mereka ingin mengungguli satu sama lain layaknya mereka sedang berlomba

"Aku ingin membahas tentang status Naruto sekarang" ujar Sirzech sedangkan para anggota yang hadir hanya diam saja mendengarkan

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menjodohkan adikku yaitu Rias Gremory dengan Naruto" lanjut Sirzech membuat banyak respon dari para anggota yang hadir dalam rapat ini

deg

Entah kenapa jantungnya serasa berhenti saat mendengar ucapan dari teman lamanya itu, kakaknya ingin dijodohkan dengan Rias yang notabennya lebih muda dari kakaknya yang mungkin sudah berumur ratusan tahun

'Kenapa bisa jadi begini!?, kenapa Sirzech mau menjodohkan Nii-sama, tidak...aku tidak mau kakak meninggalkanku' batin Serafall sambil memberikan glare pada Sirzech yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari para dewan yang lain

"baiklah apa kalian ada keberatan" ucap Sirzech sambil mengamati para dewan mencoba mencari dewan yang keberatan pada perjodohkan ini

Brakkk

Semua pandangan kini mengarah kearah Serafall yang menggebrak mejanya dengan keras, ruangan itu rasanya menjadi dingin bahkan beberapa tembok diruangan tersebut sudah hampir membeku akibat sihir Serafall yang tidak sengaja keluar dari tubuhnya

"Apa maksudmu ini Sirzech, kenapa kau dengan asal menjodohkan mereka" tanya Serafall yang tak lupa mengeluarkan KI yang luarbiasa besar

para bangsawan banyak yang tertunduk merasakan sesak nafas saat merasakan KI luarbiasa dari Serafall, bahkan dari mereka sudah banyak yang terkapar karena tak mampu menahan KI yang memenuhi ruangan ini

Sirzech hanya diam saja tanpa ada ekspresi terpengaruh pada KI itu walaupun sebenarnya dirinya juga merasakan sesak nafas karena KI milik Serafall

"bisakah kau menurunkan KImu Sera" ujar Sirzech yang membuat Serafall mendengus lalu mengurangi KInya yang membuat para bangsawan yang terkapar bisa bangkit lagi

"Sejujurnya aku melakukan itu demi kaum iblis yang sekarang sudah semakin menipis serta aku juga ingin membatalkan pernikahan adikku dengan adanya Naruto" ucap Sirzech memberikan alasannya kenapa dia menjodohkan Naruto dan Rias

Alasan macam apa itu, rasanya dirinya ingin berteriak mendengarnya

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, bukankah lebih baik dia mencari cintanya sendiri?, kalian sama saja ikut campur dalam hak pribadi Nii-sama" ucap Serafall berusaha membela habis-habisan kakaknya

para dewan hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan dari Serafall, sebenarnya alasan Sirzech bagi mereka kurang masuk akal dan seperti menguntungkan adiknya agar bisa bebas dari jeratan pernikahan antara Rias dan Raiser

Sirzech hanya diam saja mendengarnya dia sudah tau ini terjadi, dengan secepat mungkin dirinya harus mencari alasan yang kuat

"Tapi bukanlah dia masih tetap iblis, harusnya mou bisa bertindak memerintahkan iblisnya, dan ini juga termasuk perintah bukan" ujar Sirzech yang sepertinya menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai mou

mayoritas iblis disana kecewa dengan Sirzech yang menggunakan kekuasaan mou untuk mengatur semua iblis secara pribadi dan itu mencoreng nama baik mou-mou sebelum Sirzech

Sedangkan Sera hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech, sekarang temannya itu sudah tidak bisa ia kenali lagi

"K-Kau sama saja menggunakan kekuasaan mou untuk dirimu sendiri Sirzech!, tak kusangka kau akan melakukan itu, ini sama saja kau menghianati kaum mu sendiri Sirzech" ucap Serafall sambil mengeluarkan KInya habis-habisan

"ucapan dari Leviathan-sama benar, kau sama saja mencoreng nama baik kita dikalangan ketiga fraksi" ucap salah satu petinggi membela Sera

para iblis lain mengangguk saja menyetujui perkataan petinggi itu, ini merupakan tindak penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh mou mereka sendiri

Sedangkan Sirzceh hanya tertawa licik saja mendengarnya, "tapi bagaimana pun ini perintah kan?, jadi Naruto harus mematuhi perintahku" ucap Sirzech licik berusaha untuk memenangkan perdebatan ini

Serafall hanya bisa menggeram kesal mendengarnya, dirinya berjanji akan menghabisi Sirzech kalau dia melakukan sesuatu pada kakaknya yang ia cintai itu, tidak boleh siapapun yang melukai kakaknya itu

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Sirzech, kau telah mencoreng nama mou-mou masa lalu, kau sudah tak berhak untuk memerintahkan kami lagi Sirzech" ucap salah satu petinggi yang juga marah dengan kelakuan Sirzech

"Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat Lucifer-sama, iblis murni semakin sedikit, kita perlu generasi iblis yang kuat untuk berjaga kalau fraksi Angel atau Fallen Angel menyerang" ucap salah satu iblis yang mendukung rencana

"Tapi cara yang diambilnya terlalu fanatik!, ini akan membuat para iblis lain memberontak dari mounya dan itu akan menjadi kelemahan kita nantinya" ujar salah satu bangsawan yang ada disana

"Kami tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu, yang terpenting fraksi iblis menjadi fraksi terkuat dari ketiga fraksi ini" ucap salah satu bangsawan membela Sirzech

Perdebatan antara kedua pendapat berlangsung sangat sengit, kubu Lucifer berkali-kai membela Sirzech dan begitu juga yang dilakukan kubu Leviathan yang juga membela Serafall habis-habisan

Sera hanya diam saja melihat itu, dia hanya bisa menatap benci Sirzech yang tersenyum licik kearahnya, pokoknya dirinya akan melindungi Nii-samanya yang ia cintai

 **Flashback Off**

"Sera-chan" panggil Naruto khawatir saat melihat adiknya melamun, berkali-kali ia panggil nama adiknya tapi Serafall belum sadar dari acara lamunannya, barulah saat ia menepuk pundak Sera dengan lembut, adiknya sadar dari lamunannya

"Eh" Serafall benar-benar gugup sekarang, dia ketahuan melamun oleh kakaknya setelah menangis tadi dan sekarang dia menjadi salah tingkah

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja melihat kelakuan Sera yang menurutnya aneh, dia tadi menangis lalu ditengah tangisannya dia juga melamun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi oleh adiknya itu yah

"haaaah, aku bingung denganmu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu Sera" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sera atau lebih tepatnya melepaskan pelukan Sera dari dirinya

Serafall hanya diam saja, kembali ke topik utama, apakah dia berhasil untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada kakaknya yang bodoh itu

dia lalu sedikit menghirup udara segar bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto yang hanya menatap dirinya bingung

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun...aku mencintaimu" ucap Serafall

"Eh"

TBC

TBC

Haloo lama tak berjumpa dengan gw, maaf banget ya kalau updatenya lama, karena aku lagi UKK jadi saya tidak bisa fokus pada fic ini

Tapi gw berjanji kalau saya sudah libur nanti saya melakukan update fic secara biasa tapi kalau kalau minggu depan saya masih nggak bisa update karena saya akan nelaikan remidi

Dan bagaimana Chapter yang satu ini, menarik atau boring?

Ya Chapter ini adalah awal dimana pepecahan antara dua kubu iblis yaitu kubu Lucifer san juga kubu Leviathan

dan bagi kalian yang masih bingung dengan pair ini nih

-Yasaka (Main Pair)

-Serafall (Main Pair)

-Kushina(Main Pair)

yang lain semuanya tambahan saja tapi tetap menjadi pair Naruto

Oh iya jangan lupa centang kotak fav dan follow biar kalian tidak ketinggalan update dari saya, kalo bisa centang fav dan follow Author ya hehehehe


	12. Chapter 12

Sitri Stronger

Chapter 12

 **Naruto POV**

Aku terdiam, apakah ini sebuah candaan dari adikku itu atau ini hanya efek obat yang membuatnya ngelantur berkata yang tidak-tidak

Memang sih aku pernah memergoki dirinya sering melamunkan sesuatu dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak apakah dia lelah dengan jabatannya sebagai mou, mungkin juga dia stres karena hal itu

Aku lalu menyentuh dahinya untuk mengecek suhu badannya, hm tidak panas, atau opini ku semakin bertambah saja tentang kasus adikku ini

Apakah dia terbentur yang membuatnya ngelantur begini jika ia aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit segera dengan begutu Sera tidak ngelantur lagi

"Sera apa kau tidak apa-apa, ayo kakak antar ke rumah sakit terdekat" Ucapku khawatir, namun semua itu hanya ia balas dengan senyumannya

Senyuman yang berbeda, aku bisa merasakan senyuman itu bagai jelmaan dari rasa pedih dan rasa sengsara yang sangat besar

Jujur aku belum pernah melihat Sera yang sangat sengsara seperti ini, adikku kini benar-benar berbeda, serasa apa yang kulihat bukanlah adikku yang sering kulihat, tidak ada senyuman jahil hanya senyuman memilukan, demi keluarga Sitri apa yang terjadi padamu Sera

Kali ini Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan adik ku ini, sungguh apa yang kulihat serasa berbeda

Dia lalu memegang tanganku yang berada di dahinya lalu menurunkannya, dia sedikit mengelus tanganku dan itu membuatku terkejut

"Hiks... Baka... Aku berkata hiks apa adanya"

Terkejut, aku benar-benar terkejut saat tangis Sera pecah, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut, melainkan perkataannya tadi saat tangisnya mulai pecah

Apakah dia berkata apa adanya, a-apakah dia benar-benar mencintai ku sebagai seorang kekasih bukan saudara, aku benar-benar dibuat diam olehnya pikiran adik ku ini benar-benar tak bisa kuduga

Sera mencintaiku? aku benar-benar angkat tangan untuk hal ini, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, apakah aku seorang pria brengsek yang menyakiti hati adiknya karena tidak menyadari perasaannya padaku, sial

dalam batinku, hati kecilku serasa memberikanku kesadaran kalau Sera adalah adik ku dan incest tidak diperbolehkan tapi disisi lain, bagian hatiku yang lain berkata untuk menerimanya, aku benar-benar bingung

 **Naruto POV End**

"Hiks baka, apa kau tau hiks aku selalu menangisi mu saat kau menghilang dulu hiks hiks, aku selalu bermimpi tentang mu dulu hiks bahwa kau selalu hiks disisiku"

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara hati milik Serafall, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah takut untuk melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang menangis karena ulahnya

"Tapi kenapa hiks Naru hiks kenapa kau melukai hati ini hiks hiks" ucap sera sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu, dalam hidupnya dia benar-benar belum pernah merasakan rasa sesakit ini

Ribuan tahun dia merasa kehilangan dan kini setelah orang yang ia cintai kembali kenapa Kami-sama masih memberi beban padanya

Kakaknya yang ia cintai itu malah menikah dengan seorang Youkai, hati Sera benar-benar hancur karena itu, dia merindukan kakaknya tapi apakah ini balasannya

Sungguh fakta ini membuatnya tak kuat untuk menahan tangisnya, apakah tuhan membencinya hingga menulis takdirnya sedemikian menyakitkan

Ini tidak adil...

Dia menumpahkannya semua, kesedihan yang sangat besar itu ia tumpahkan pada kakaknya yang tercinta seakan kesedihan itu tidak bisa dibendung lebih lama lagi

Sang kakak hanya diam, dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan serasa apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah akan membuat hati adiknya menjadi lebih sakit

'Maaf'

Dalam hatinya sekarang terus bergumam kata itu, saat dia ingin mengeluarkan kata itu dari mulutnya entah kenapa mulutnya terasa berat walaupun hanya mengeluarkan satu kata

Dia menyesal, dia baru menyadari bahwa adiknya mencintainya, harusnya dia menyadari itu sejak lama, tapi ketidak kepekaannya benar-benar membutakannya

"Jawab aku hiks apakah aku sama sekali hiks tak berarti oleh mu"

Apakah dirinya benar-benar hanya dianggap sebagai saudara dan tak lebih dari itu, memang clannya melarang hal ini tapi apakah dirinya bisa mendapat keadilan untuk mencintai kakaknya

Jika ini akan membuatnya tak diakui oleh clannya dia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin Naruto bersamanya tidak lebih, dia benar-benar buta dengan cintanya

Naruto hanya diam, air matanya mulai keluar dari matanya, dia tak mampu menjawabnya hanya kata maaf saja yang tidak tersampaikan dari mulutnya

Ingin sekali dia mencoba menjelaskan tapi runtutan perkataan Sera benar-benar menahan minatnya untuk bersuara, dia benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang

Tak tau apa yang harus ia bicarakan dan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab semua runtutan pertanyaan dari adiknya itu

Tangan Sera semakin mengerat pada tubuh kakaknya, tangisannya mulai kencang untung tadi Naruto memasang sihir anti suara di ruangan ini,jadi Sera adiknya bisa menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun selain dirinya

"Kau dulu pernah berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku tapi kenapa kau malah mengingkari nya

Matanya sedikit melebar saat mendengar perkataan itu, itu...benar-benar mengingatkannya trntang perkataannya saat dunia masih terjadi Great War

 **Flashback ON**

"Ne Nii-san"

"Hem?"

Naruto hanya menatap adiknya dengan bingung, kali ini dia lagi mengemasi dan mengecek perlengkapan alat tempurnya yang akan ia gunakan selama Great War berlangsung

Memang sih usianya masih sangat muda untuk menjadi prajurit perang tapi mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti perang tersebut bersama kakaknya yaitu Shisui

"Ne ada apa Sera-chan"

Ucap Naruto yang sedikit frustasi dengan Serafall yang hanya diam saja sambil memandanginya seperti ini itu membuatnya gugup tau

Yah siapasiapa juga yang tidak risih saat dilihat oleh orang terus menerus

Grep

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Sera memeluknya, berusaha dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh akibat pelukan tiba-tiba dari adiknya

"Berjanjilah...berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku kakak" ucap Sera lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto sendiri

Naruto hanya terdiam, sejujurnya dia agak ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia akan menepati janjinya, perang ini akan berlangsung lama dan ada kemungkinan dia akan mati di medan perang, tapi tunggu dulu kenapa adiknya ingin dia berjanji seperti itu, ini bukan seperti adiknya yang biasanya ia kenal

"Aku tau musuhmu yang didepan sana sangat banyak tapi berjanjilah kau akan pulang dan selalu menemaniku" Naruto kembali dibuat terbungkam

Dia tidak tau harus apa ia sekarang mengatakan 'iya' dia ragu mengatakan 'tidak' dia tidak tega serasa perkataan simpel itu menjadi susah di pikirannya

Bagi dirinya ini adalah janji yang sulit ia tepati, dia tidak tau menjawab apa antara berjanji ataupun mengelak dia benar-benar tersudut oleh janji itu

Semua iblis yang ikut berperang di medan perang saat ini bahkan tidak bisa berjanji seperti itu, karena mereka tau, musuh disana sangatlah banyak dan mengerikan dan bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja

Perang ini bagaikan prinsip dimana yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan menjadi arang yang tidak berguna, kau masuk dalam perang dan kau akan mengetahui bahwa tidak ada jalan keluar dalam peperangan akbar ini

Tapi apa salahnya memberi adiknya semangat, dia tidak ingin melihat adiknya menangis dan bersedih, itu membuatnya merasa bersalah tau

"Emmm baiklah kakak usahakan, tapi janji ya jangan jahil pada kakak" ucap Naruto sambil menyentil dahi Serafall sambil memberikan candaan pada adiknya itu

Ini sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas baginya untuk menyentil dahi adiknya yang imut ini

"Mou kakak"

Naruto hanya tertawa saja melihat adiknya mengembungkan pipinya, itu membuat Sera benar-benar telihat sangat manis

Wajah adiknya itu benar-bwnar membuat Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya semakin yakin dan berpegang teguh dengan janji yang ia buat

'Semoga aku bisa pulang Sera, semoga, doakan aku' batin Naruto sambil menatap adiknya

Walaupun dia iblis, dia tetap akan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan kesempatan untuknya

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah kerumunan para iblis yang sudah bersiap menuju medan perang, dia perlahan menoleh kebelakang menatap adiknya Sera ambil memberikan senyumannya pada adiknya yang imut itu

Sera hanya menbalasnya dengan senyuman juga, 'Naru Nii, tepatilah janjimu kepadaku' batin dirinya

 **Flashback Off**

 **Naruto POV**

Mengingat itu entah kenapa rasa bersalah ku semakin menjadi, kakak macam apa aku ini, mengingkari janjinya pada adiknya yang selalu menunggunya pulang dari perang itu, aku benar-benar kakak yang kejam

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena lupa dengan janjinya tapi disisi lain Burn berusaha untuk membelaku

 **"Kau tidak salah Naruto, kau ditugaskan oleh Kami-sama di dimensi lain jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Naruto Sitri"**

Tapi tetap saja Burn!, aku sudah membuat kepercayaan adikku kepadaku hancur, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang!, meminta maaf saja itu tidak cukup Burn

Naga api itu terdiam, terbungkam dengan omongan milikku

Aku mengelap air mataku, kucoba untuk tetap tegar sekarang, mencoba menerima semua perkataan adikku yang menangis akibat kesalahan ku

Aku bodoh itu benar, aku pelupa itu benar, dan aku seorang pecundang itu juga benar, kau benar semua Sera, tentang diriku kau benar semua

Tanganku mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya melupakan bahwa aku juga masih menangis mendengar perkataan adikku

Tak mampu menjawab dan hanya menenangkannya itulah yang kubisa saat ini, hati kecilku seakan melarangku untu berbicara sekarang

Segitukah dia mencintaiku hingga hanya aku seorang yang bisa mengisi hatinya, dia merela menunggu dirinya dan melupakan tentang kalo dia masih perawan hingga usianya sekarang?

Seakan dia tidak melihat banyak orang yang menyukaimu dan tetap mencintaiku begitukah yang kau lakukan Seraku

"Shhhh, aku tau rasanya Sera, aku merasakannya hiks maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku yang kaku

Rasanya berat tapi saat aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu serasa aku lega sekali

Cup

Tubuhku menegang saat Sera mencium tepat di bibirku, ciuman itu nampak berbeda, aku bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam ciuman ini

Suasana mendadak hening bagiku, hanya terdengar lantunan musik melodis yang terdengar sangat indah sekali membuat suasana antara aku dan adikku semakin kental

Ciuman ini...ini sama persis saat aku berciuman dengan Yasaka, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda karena aku berciuman dengan Sera yang notabennya adalah adik ku sendiri

Aku dan Sera semakin memperdalam ciuman ku, lidahku dan lidahnya saling bertukar saliva, tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman kita hanya rasa sayang saja yang tertoreh pada ciuman ini

Tidak lebih dan hanya itu...

Akhirnya selang beberapa menit kami melepas ciuman ini, aku dan Sera saling menatap satu sama lain, bisa kulihat mata Serafall masih bengkak akibat banyak menangis

"Apa kau menyanyangiku, apa kau mencintaiku kakak, bukan sebagai seorang saudara tapi seorang pasangan kakak?"

Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, aku benar-benar tak menduga bahwa Sera punya rasa padaku jadi apa yang ku jawab, setahunya bangsa iblis hanya diperbolehkan menikah dengan clan iblis lainnya

Tapi hati kecilku untuk mengatakan iya dan menghiraukan semua pikirannya tentang peraturan bangsa iblis

"Aku, aku tak tau bagaimana menjawabnya Sera-chan" Ucapku membuatnya nampak kecewa, aku benar-benar di antara perang batin yang melanda diriku saat ini

Tapi wajah yang bersedih itu seakan membuatku mengeluarkan sebuah alasan logis...

"Maksudku, bagaimana ibu dan ayah mengetahui hal ini, apa yang harus kita jelaskan Sera ap-"

Aku tidak sempat untuk menyelesaikan kata-kataku saat jari manis Serafall menyentuh mulutku, dia lalu mendekatkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya berada si samping telingaku, bisa kurasakan nafas hangat dari mulut Sera

"Aku tak peduli Naru, apapun kulakukan untuk bisa bersamamu, walaupun aku harus menghadapi dunia ini yang menentangku aku tak peduli, yang kuinginkan yaitu selalu bersamamu"

Well sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintaiku, sekarang apa yang harus ku kukatakan pada ayah ibu terlebih Yasaka-chan tentang hal ini

entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi padaku nantinya, tapi sudahlah mungkin ini adalah kesialan dari ketampanan ku

Haha, Rias saja terbuai dengan pesonaku seprtinya aku akan membuat harem, tidak, bukan harem biasa tapi Big Harem haha

Serafall mengusap matanya menghilangkan sisa air matanya yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, dia lalu tersenyum padaku lalu sambil memeluk tangan kiriku erat

Walaupun pelukan itu mematikan tapi serasa saat dia memeluk ku kali ini ada rasa senang dalam diriku, seakan tubuhku menerima semua pelukan dari Sera

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama Naru, aku ingin kita saling melengkapi, aku ingin kita menggendong seorang bayi hasil hubungan kita"

Aku hanya mengiyakan perkataannya sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dengan apa yang Sera katakan

A-apa dia baru saja mengajak ku untuk menikah dan berkeluarga, aduh aku jadi malu sendiri, ini mah ke balik, aku harusnya yang bilang itu pada Sera-chan

"Aku ingin kita menikah dan harus kalau tidak aku akan memotong 'milikmu'" oh shit, dia mulai mengancamku, sial aku tidak tau kalau Serafall juga punya sisi sadisnya

"L-Lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskan kepada ayah dan ibu" ucap ku mencari alasan agar aku bisa bebas dari adikku

Itu masalahnya, aku tidak tau reaksi mereka bagaimana mungkin marah dan juga kecewa anak-anaknya saling mebcintai satu sama lain

Dia hanya tersenyum saja, dia kembali mendekatkan kepalanya padaku hingga akhirnya jarak antara wajahku dan Sera tidak ada beberapa centi

Cup

Aku mengerjab saat mendapat ciuman singkat dari Sera sementara adikku hanya tersenyum saja sambil memandangku

"Kita akan bersama-sama berbicara tentang hal ini pada Kaa-sama tapi... " dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya membuatku ingin tau apa rencana Sera untuk 'berhadapan' dengan ayah dan ibu

"Saat aku hamil"

Entah kenapa badanku gemetar saat mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya, rencananya simpel tapi 90 persen aku percaya bahwa ini akan berhasil, ayah dan ibu pasti tak akan berkutik saat mengetahui bahwa Sera hamil olehku tapi dengan resiko aku pasti akan dimarahi atau dibunuh Lord Sitri oh shit itu tidak lucu bung!

Aku terkejut saat tangan mulus Sera meraba 'punyaku', sial apa lagi yang ia pikirkan, jangan-jangan dia ingin membuat _itu_ disini

"Kau sekarang punyaku Naruto sayang" ucap nya sambil terus mengelus _milikku_ , sial aku harus keluar dari sini, aku tidak ma di rape oleh adikku sendiri

Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi sayang semua yang kulakukan sia-sia, cengkeraman Sera benar-benar sangat kuat ditambah dia sudah memasang sihir sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri

"Nah mari kita nikmati ini sayang"

"Oh sial"

 **Skip Time (Malas dah buat lemonnya nggak ada inspirasi tehe)**

Aku mengerjap, sinar matahari buatan Ajuka itu benar-benar membuat mataku menyipit akibat sinarnya

Aku lalu menatap Sera yang berkemul disebelahku, jujur aku benar-benar di rape habis-habisan tadi malam tapi entah kenapa serasa aku yang merape Sera ya hehe

Tapi aku sekarang berada dimana yah, tunggu sebentar ini bukannya adalah kamar Sera, sepertinya Sera memindahkan ku dan dirinya ke kamarnya saat aku tertidur ya

 **"[Heh sepertinya kau akan membuat kerajaan mu sendiri, partner] "**

Aku menyipit saat mendengar suara Fire, apa maksudnya, apa dia akan membuat sebuah kerajaan harem nantinya

 **"[Terkutuklah otak dangkal mu itu partner, yang kumaksud kau akan membuat Harem bego]"**

Oh itu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukannya Fire, kau tau kan semakin banyak perempuan maka semakin merepotkan hidup mu

 **"[Terserah kau, tapi aku yakin sikapmu yang seperti ini akan mengundang banyak lawan jenis terlebih aura naga yang ada di tubuhmu itu]"**

Hmmm aku tidak terlalu memikirkan jika mereka suka maka aku tidak peduli yang terpenting aku tidak akan menambah jumlah pasangan ku

 **"[aku ragu kau bisa melakukan hal itu, mengingat hatimu lembut, bahkan dari saat aku menjadi partner mu aku bahkan tidak mendengar kau membentak seseorang]"**

Ya ya ya aku tau Fire, kau berminat menganggu pagiku atau aku memiliki alasan lain

 **"[Hmmm sepertinya tidak ada, Jaa partner aku ingin tidur, awas saja kalau kau menganggu tidurku, aku akan mencakarmu nanti]"**

Meh, terserah padamu Fire, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum Sera terbangun dan menangkap ku kembali, itu akan membuatku terlibat masalah besar

 **"[Terserah mu partner]"**

"Hoaaam Naru, kau sudah bangun ternyata"

Oh shit, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini, aku dengan cepat mengeluarkan sihir teleportasi ku tapi entah kenapa sihir itu tidak berhasil, sepertinya kegiatan tadi malam membuat sihir ku melemah

Grep

Sial sekali nasibku ini

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana Naru, kita belum selesai fufufufu"

Aku hanya menatapnya horror, dia tidak akan berhenti sampi rasa puas telah ia capai, damn kenapa hasrat Sera benar-benar besar

Dia berusaha naik ke tubuhku, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya lagi suara ibu memecah pikirannya unruk bercinta denganku lagi

"Serafall ayo bangun, kau punya tugaskan di sana"

Sera hanya mendesah kecewa dan aku tersenyum kemenangan, sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak ku walaupun tadi malam dia memihak Sera sih

"Iya kaa-san, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" ucap adikku yang sepertinya tidak mau meninggalkan ku san masih mau berbaring di kasurnya

Dia lalu berdiri dan memakai bajunya tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya dia membisikkan aku sesuatu yang emmm...panas

"Kita akan bermain kembali nanti malam, jika kau tidak datang maka dengan berat hati aku akan menculikmu Naru-kun" dan itu membuatku sweatdrop, heh, seorang adik menculik kakaknya, kebodohan macam apa itu

Dia nampak mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kearahku, sepertinya dia masih ingin menggodaku

 _"See you my lovely brother"_

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja melihat kelakuan adikku ini, hah, sudahlah aku harus bersiap untuk mengajar nanti disekolah

Aku lalu mulai bersiap, aku mengambil bajuku yang berserakan dimana-mana akibat tadi malam, well tadi malam benar-benar luar biasa

 **Naruto POV**

Terlihat Keluarga Sitri semuanya berkumpul di meja makan, bahkan Sona yang biasanya jarang di dunia atas menyempatkan waktunya untuk acara makan sekeluarga

Banyak hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja itu, mulai makanan mewah hingga makanan yang biasa ditemui semua sudah tersajikan

"Mana Nii-sama, kaa-sama" tanya Sona seperti biasanya dengan raur wajah datar khas milik miliknya, dia dari tadi menatap semua anggota keluarganya dan hanya kakak tertuanya yang ia lihat

"Mungkin dia masih tidur Sona-chan, kau harus tau kakakmu itu bisa tidur hampir seharian" ujar Lady Sitri dengan tawanya, dia hampir tau semua mengenai anak-anaknya itu

"Yah kau tau, saat dia masih kecil dia sangat susah di bangunin, ibumu saja yang biasanya formal saja sampai mengamuk" ujar sang kepala keluarga d ambil memakan ayam panggang miliknya tapi hanya beberapa kuntah saja dia tidak melanjutkan acara makannya

"Ne, apa yang kau maksud sayang"

Ucap Lady Sitri sambil melihat kearah suaminya dengan glare dan juga aura yang besar keluar dari tubuhnya pertanda dia sedang dalam modenya

"E-Em ak-aku" Duakkh

Dan _score!_ Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat mulus di pipi kepala keluarga itu, siapa lagi kalau tidak Lady Sitri yang berani melakukannya

Sona dan Serafall hanya menatap sweatdrip saja kejadian super kempret do depan mereka dan sekaligus ngeri melihat sikap sang ibu

'Kaa-sama saat mengamuk sangat menyeramkan, aku heran kenapa Nii-sama selalu betah dengan amukan kaa-sama dahulu ya?' batin Sona

'Seperti hari-hari dahulu ya' batin Sera yang menatap KDRT itu sebagai hal biasa, well mari Sera hitung

400 kali kakaknya terkena bogem mentah dari ibunya, 300 kali ayahnya yang kena dan 10 kali ia yang kena hmm, totalnya mungkin 710,atau mungkin masih ada, batin Serafall

Sementara, tanpa diketahui mereka Naruto mendengar dan melihat hal itu, dia memang sengaja bersembunyi untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Beberapa hal tidak pernah berubah"

 **TBC**

 **Halo Readers kabar kalian gimana nih hahaha lama nggak bertemu kaya lagu See You Again haha**

 **Btw maaf-maaf nih word cuma sedikit, jika kalian menyadari hanya ada 2 scene saja di chapter ini, maaf-maaf ye, Author juga sibuk**

 **Sibuk nyiapin Ujian, Hell, UN tinggal menghitung hari men... jadi mau gimana lagi gua juga harus bersiap**

 **Jika kalian berkenan pencek kotak Fav dan Follows, kalau kata Youtuber tuh, 1 Fav membuat gua semangat membikin cerita, Eaaaa**

 **Next Update:RSS! (Rise Stringer Shifter)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sitri Stronger

.

Disclaimer by

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

.

Chapter 13

.

"Jadi, apakah rencananya sudah siap?" ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di tempat serba gelap, dia nampak sedang melihat pemandangan kota Italy yang begitu menawan tersebut

"Sudah tuan, kita sekarang tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksinya tuan"

Jawab orang dibelakangnya, sambil menunduk hormat, dia memakai pakaian majd yang menandakan dia pelayan milik sosok didepannya itu

"Bagus, Naruto Sitri, kita lihat apakah kau bisa melewati permainan ku ini, khekhekhekhe"

 **RayNaruKushi…**

"Huwaa, apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya, kini dia sekaramg sedang berada di ruangan OSIS dengan adiknya dan juga para peerage miliknya

Sona hanya menghel nafasnya melihat sikap kakaknya yang mirip sekali dengan kakaknya satunya yaitu Serafall, yah harusnya ia maklum karena Narutolah yang membuat kakaknya Sera mulai bersifat childish, ia tidak menduga kalau Sera-nee dulu adalah kutu buku

"Ne Sona-chan, apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan"

Ujar Naruto cemberut, dia ingin sekali melakukan beberapa hal sekarang, menyebalkan batinnya, dia dari tadi hanya duduk disini atau tidak menuju ke kantin atau yang paling sering adalah melihat awan di atap sekolah dan itu sangat membosankan

"Huh, Nii-sama harusnya mengerti jika kita berada disekolah" ucap Sona, dia masih serius mengerjakan tugas sekolah menghiraukan kakaknya yang mengoceh tanpa henti, peeragenya milik Sona juga mengindahkan ocehan kakak king mereka

"Huh, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan"

Gumam Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan Sona dan peerage milik adiknya itu yang masih bergelut dengan tugas sekolah yang hari ini begitu menumpuk membuat pekerjaan anggota OSIS sangat banyak

Sona hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya itu dengan tatapan datar, dia lalu menatap para peeragenya "Cepat kita selesaikan, pekerjaan ini tidak akan selesai sendiri"

"Ha'I Kaichou"

Ucap mereka serempak sambil mengurus dokumen masing-masing

 **RayNaruKushi….**

"Huh, pertama kalinya aku benar-benar risih dengan Sera"

Gumam Naruto, dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam di Sitri Mansion yang membuat dirinya lari ke dunia atas

 **Flashback ON**

"Mou Naru-kun ayolah ikut aku ke pembuatan film ya ya"

Bujuk Sera agar kakaknya ikut pergi dengannya, dia ingin membuat film terbarunya dengan kakaknya juga ikut berperan bahkan dia sudah mempersiapkan judul yang bagus untuk filmnya ini

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap nanar sebuah buku yang ada di tangan adiknya yang bertuliskan "Levia-tan dan pangeran Sitri-kun"

'Jika aku bermain di film tersebut sudah dipastikan bahwa masa depan ku akan hancur' batin Naruto sambil menatap facepalm Serafall

"Etto, Nii-san ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, dia lalu mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan itu taoi belum sempat beberapa langkah, tangannya dipegang oleh adiknya

"Mau kemana Naru"

'Tamatlah riwayatku' batin Naruto menjerit

Naruto hanya cengegesan saja, saat Serafall menatapnya nyalang membuat nyali sang pemida berambut hitam dan kadang menjadi putih untuk melarikan diri menjadi ciut, dia kini bagaikan dihadapkan dengan Shinigami yang bersemayam di tubuh adiknya

"Kau tidak boleh lari dari imoutomu ini Nii-san" ucap Sera sambil mengembungkan pipinya membuatnya nampak sangat imut

Naruto hanya mendesah kecewa saja, inginnya melarikan diri tapi jika Sera sudah memaksa maka kecil kemungkinan dia bisa kabur

"nee, Sera sejujurnya aku beneran sibuk"

"Hmmp, jangan beralasan didepanku Naru-kun, aku tau kau ini tidak banyak kerjaan, bahkan kemarin saat kau pulang kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dikamar, beruntungnya aku mengikutkan mu kedalam film ku agar kamu tidak kebosanan" ujar Sera sambil berakting layaknya penyihir penyihir di film

'Aku lebih suka membantu para maid dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya dari pada ikut syuting film ini' batin Naruto facepalm

Naruto tersentak saat tangan adiknya itu memegang erat tangannya sambil menariknya paksa kedalam ruangan syuting

"Ayo Naru-kun, bersemangatlah" Ujar Serafall yang hanya dijawab dengan 'Ha'i' oleh Naruto dengan nada malas

Dan dimulailah adegan film terbaru Levia-tan dengan pemeran Naruto Sitri yang menjadi kekasih bukan! Tapi melainkan suami Levia-tan

 **Skip Time**

'Nama ku pasti hancur' batin Nariluto sambil menangis di pojokan ruangan tempat mereka syuting

Ini sudah memasuki Break Time jadi banyak petugas yang beristirahat diluar yang membuat ruangan syuting kosong dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan beberapa iblis yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan editing milik mereka

"Hoammm"

Naruto menguap lebar, hampir tiga jam dirinya harus berakting di depan Camera dan itu sukses membuatnya kelelahan walaupun hanya akting

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir muncul di dekat Naruto dan menampillan Grayfia yang nampak sedang membawa belanjaan di tangannya

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Naruto-sama, ternyata anda berada disini" ujar Grayfia sambil menunduk hormat kepada Kingnya

"Sudah kukatakan Grayfia-chan, hentikan gaya formal mu itu kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain kan saat Great War terjadi"

Ucap Naruto, sudah beberapa minggu setelah ia mendapatkan Evil Piece dan sudah beberapa minggu pula Grayfia sudah menjadi Queen dalam peeragenya itu

Ya jika Sirzech yang membujuknya maka dia tidak akan menerima Evil Piece itu, mungkin sedikit terdengar arogan tapi dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain

Tapi hatinya luluh saat Drama yang menurut Naruto brengsek itu terjadi di depannya apalagi saat Sirzech mengucapkan kata 'Kau harusnya tau betapa Grayfia sangat menginginkan dirinya berada di sampingmu' dan itu sukses membuat ia mual

Masalahnya terjadi saat Sirzech menaburi Grayfia dengan _**Charming Magic**_ yang begitu banyak sehingga dirinya terkena sisi drama tersebut

Naruto facepalm mengingatnya, 'Aku akan membunuh si merah menyebalkan itu' batin Naruto, dirinya lalu menatap Grayfia, dengan lembut tangannya menyentuh tangan Queennya membuat Grayfia terkejut

"Duduklah, aku tidak mau kamu berdiri sambil menunduk hormat kepada ku terus menerus"

Ujar Naruto dan dituruti oleh sang Queennya, Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan intens begitu juga sebaliknya

"Kau banyak berubah Grayfia-chan _apalagi di bagian itu_ " Ucap Naruto tapi diakhir kalimatnya dia mengucapkan dalam hati

Ssejujurnya Naruto tidak menatap wajah Grayfia, melainkan melihat dua gumpalan besar milik Lucifuge terakhir itu

Grayfia hanya mengangguk, saat Great War dia masihlah pemula, saat itu dia tidak dapat bertarung dan hanya bisa soal melayani Klan Lucifer

Tapi berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto Sitri, waktu itu ia bertemu Naruto saat dirinya berumur 14 tahun sementara Naruto berumur 15 tahun

Dan begitulah, mereka menjadi partner dan tanpa sadar dia menaruh hati kepada Naruto dan baru setelah hilangnya Naruto dia nerasakannya

Perasaan kehilangan yang begitu besar sampai dia depresi dengan itu dan berakhir dengan ucapan formalnya sekarang ini

Ia tersentak saat tangan pria yang ia cintai itu mengelus surai peraknya dengan lembut

"Aku merindukan rambut cantikmu ini"

Ujar Naruto membuat Grayfia memerah pipinya, selain warna blonde dan merah ia juga suka dengan warna rambut Grayfia yang baginya dari dulu sangat menawan

Tangan Naruto lalu turun dan berhenti tepat di pipinya, ia mengusap lembut pipi Grayfia sambil tersenyum kearah Queen cantik miliknya

"Rasanya begitu lama tidak membelaimu Grayfia-chan" Ucap singkat Naruto sambil memegang pipi Grayfia dengan lembut

Bibir _The Strongest Queen_ itu bergetar, dia membutuhkannya, ia benar-benar membutuhkannya!

Dengan cepat Grayfia mencium bibir Naruto yang membuat Kingnya itu terkejut dengan tindakannya, ia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya sekarang

Persetan jika ia adalah maid, ia juga butuh meluapkan emosinya dan juga rasa cintanya kepadanya

Lidah Grayfia dengan lincah menari di mulut Naruto seakan menantang Naruto untuk melawan balik lidahnya itu

Entah apa yang dipikiran Naruto, sang _Strongest Sitri_ itu juga melumat bibir Grayfia yang membuat mereka saling bertukar lidah

"Naruto-kun, aku membawakan jus untuk….mu" Ujar Sera yang masuk, ia ingin memberikan secangkir jus untuk emm kekasihnya itu tapi yang ia lihat kali ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya

Perlahan aura menakutkan itu mulai menguar dari tubuh Sang Leviathan tersebut, matanya dengan tajam menatap Naruto yang sedang bercumbu dengan Grayfia

"Naruto"

Ujarnya membuat keduanya sadar dari kegiatan Naruto, nampak Grayfia sedikit kecewa dia ingin masih melakukannya lagi

Dengan cepat ia menarik kepala Naruto hingga akhirnya mulutnya berada di samping telinga pria yang ia cintai tersebut

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ucapan itu terdengar lirih tapi bagi Naruto yang telinganya teoat di samoing bibir Grayfia itu bisa mebdengarnya secara jelas

Ia mematung sambil melihat Grayfia yang buru-buru menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang lalu menghilang meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung dan juga Serafall yang mendeath glare Naruto

'Apa tadi itu' batin Naruto

"Nee, Naruto-kun"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya secara kasar saat mendengar suara Serafal, dia hanya mampu cengegesan saja sambil melihat adiknya yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut

"DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

"GYAAAAH"

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto menghela nafas mengingatnya, itu yang membuat Serafall sekarang lebih posesif kepadanya, adiknya atau kekasihnya itu bahkan sampai tidak membiarkan dirinya terlepas dari jangkauannya

'Untung ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san waktu itu' batin Naruto

Dia bisa terlepas dari Serafall sekarang itu berkat kedua orangtuanya, mereka membujuk Sera untuk lepas darinya dan ajaibnya itu berhasil

Naruto akhirnya berhenti di kursi kosong di pinggir lapangan sekolahnya, nampak sekarang ia sedang menengok kesana lesini seperti mengecek sesuatu

"Mungkin bolos hari ini tidak apa-apa, lagian mata pelajaran disini sudah ku kuasai dari dulu"

Gumam Naruto, nampak sekarang Naruto berada di lingkaran sihir yang ia buat, dan hanya beberapa detik saja sosok Chara utama kita itu hilang dari tempatnya

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, nampak Sona yang hanya menatap kepergian Nii-samanya itu dengan tatapan datar, dia dari tadi memang mengikuti Naruto

Memang tugasnya sekarang menumpuk tapi dia punya peeragenya yang membantunya untuk menyelesaikannya pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS tersebut

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari kakak"

Ujar Sona yang lalu berjalan kembali ke kantor kerjanya, dia tadi sedikit berharap kakaknya tidak akan kabur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan harapannya itu mentah-mentah

 **RayNaruKushi…**

Plung

Suara kail pancing itu bergema, mungkin karena tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menjadikan hal itu terjadi

Nampak di tepi sungai tersebut Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yaitu Azazel sedang melakukan rutinitas setiap harinya…

Yaitu memancing

"Tidak dapat ikan lagi kah hari ini? apakah ikannya sudah habis dipancing oleh si jenius itu" ujarnya kesal, dia sudah berjam-jam disini dan ia tidak mendapatkan satu ikan pun

Dengan segera sang malaikat jatuh nista itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia lalu membereskan alat pancingnya bersiap untuk pulang

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan mendapatkan lebih dari si jenius itu" ujarnya optimis untuk mengalahkan rivalnya itu

Tapi sebelum berangkat dia merasakan suatu energi asing yang tiba-tiba ada, energi itu cukup besar hingga membuat Azazel nampak shock sekaligus heran

"Ada yang aneh, i-ini bukannya!"

Ujar Azazel Shock lalu bergegas menuju sumber kekuatan yang ia rasakan, jika memang yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya, berarti ini gawat!

Disisi lain, Naruto yang juga sedang tiduran di atas pohon juga merasakannya, dia langsung terbangun dari tempat ia bersantai

Dia memang kabur kesini atau tepatnya ke hutan ini untuk menghindari Sona yang mungkin sekarang sedang mencarinya, mungkin

"Jadi Dimensional Gap terbuka kembali yah dan energi ini….hmm serasa sangat familiar bagiku, kira-kira aku dimana yah?"

Gumam Naruto sambil memperliatkan pose berpikir. Dia lalu bergegas kesana untuk mencari tahu, yang pasti dia sangat familiar dengan energi itu

Begitu juga Sirzech, dia juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya saat energi tiba-tiba terasa. "Aku akan pergi dulu Nashi-chan, aku ada urusan penting" ujarnya terburu-buru

"Ha'I Anata" ujar sang istri

Disisi lain di tempat energi itu berada. Nampak sebuah tornado sedang terjadi disana dan di dalam tornado tersebut nampak sebuah portal muncul di atas langit

Portal itu lalu menampilkan 5 orang yang sepertinya terluka parah, diantara mereka masih ada yang berdiri dan sisanya tergeletak lemas

Akhirnya tornado itu hilang dan portal juga tertutup nampak yang tersisa hnaya orang yang sepertinya habis dalam sebuah pertarungan

"Hinata, Ino Sakura apakah kalian tidak apa-apa" tanya sosok perempuan yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Nampak mereka menggeleng pelan, kondisi mereka sekarang benar-benar tidak fit apalagi dalam pertarungan

"Kami terluka, bagaimana dengan Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Hinata yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Kurenai membantu anak didiknya itu untuk berdiri dengan menarik lengan Hinata sekuat tenaga

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa, hanya beberapa luka saja seperti kalian" ujar Kurenai dia lalu melihat kesekeliling, mereka sekarang berada di hutan yang entah dimana Kurenai tidak tau

"Kita berada dimana Kurenai-sensei" tanya Hinata dia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya

Kurenai menggeleng pelan, dia juga tidak tau dimana mereka. Di gendongannya terlihat seorang bayi dengan rambut hitam legam seperti dirinya dan juga mata biru yang sangat menenangkan

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yuki" ujarnya sambil menatap wajah bayi tersebut dan sepertinya bayi itu tidak apa-apa karena terlihat ia begitu hyperaktif

Kurenai tersenyum, dia kira anaknya akan ikut terluka tapi sepertinya ia melindunginya dengan baik. Dia lalu menengok kearah ketiga muridnya itu mereka terluka dan chakra mereka habis, dia harus segera mengobati mereka

"Wah, kukira ada yang akan terjadi tapi sepertinya aku salah perkiraan, nona apakah mau ku bantu" mereka langsung menoleh kearah sosok yang baru saja tiba. Mereka bisa melihat seorang pria dengan rambut setengah pirang dan setengah hitam tapi yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah sayap gagak di punggungnya

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kurenai was-was, dia menyiapkan sebuah kunai di belakang punggungnya untuk bersiaga jika sosok itu akan menyerang

Muncul lagi sesosok pria dengan rambut merah, sepertinya ia juga barusan datang. Bisa mereka lihat dipunggungnya terdapat sayap kelelawar yang besar

"Sirzech, apakah kau juga tertarik demgan kemunculan dimension Gap" tanya sosok bersayap gagak itu pada sosok bersayap kelelawar

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah ada bahaya yang akan mengancam" ujar simpel Sirzech

"Apa aku telat" mereka semua menatap kearah pohon besar di dekat kedua sosok itu, nampak seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam serta mata bewarna hitam itu sedang menatap mereka

"Tidak juga Naruto" jawab Sirzech tapi membuat keempatnya langsung shock saat mendengar nama Naruto terucap dari bibirnya

"Kamu…..Naruto-kun?" tanya Kurenai menggunakan suffik _-kun_ di belakang nama Naruto

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia lalu turun dari pohon tersebut memperlihatkan wajah aslinya yang begitu tampan pada mereka berempat

"Kurenai?"

Tanyanya singkat dan Kurenai langsung berlari kearah Naruto berada dan sesampainya ia langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada Naruto

Kedua sahabat Naruto itu hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. 'Mereka mengenal Naruto?, apakah ini berhubungan dengan saat ia menghilang dahulu' batin kedua orang itu serempak

Naruto memeluk tubuh Kurenai. Ia memang sangat dekat dengan Kurenai dahulu saat dia masih berada di Elemental Nation, kalau tidak salah bukan Kurenai saja tapi juga Yugao

Naruto menatap keempat orang di depannya, tiga terluka parah dan satu pingsan. Dia lalu menciptakan clonenya untuk membantu mereka

Nampak ketiga orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan shock, gembira dan juga heran kepadanya

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura" ucapnya dengan senyum khasnya dahulu membuat mata mereka melebar dan segera berlari kecil ke arah Naruto

Kali ini dia dia dipeluk 4 orang membuat ia susah bernafas tapi itu tidak jadi masalah karena dia juga rindu dengan teman-temannya

Sedangkan Sirzech dan Azazel hanya sweatdrop saja melihatnya. 'Terkutuk kau Naruto, diam-diam kau membuat harem ternyata' batin mereka menyumpah serapah teman mereka itu

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya keempat perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya, nampak mereka sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengannya

Pandangan Naruto lalu menuju kearah bayi yang ada didekapan Kurenai. "Ini anakmu Kurenai?" tanyanya

Kurenai mengangguk kecil. "Bukan anak ku saja, ini juga anakmu" ucapan Kurenai itu sukses membuat Naruto membeku

Dahulu memang dekat dengan Kurenai tapi tidak sampai dengan hubungan badan, mereka paling hanya saling bercumbu saja. Ingin Naruto tepis perkataan Kurenai tapi mata biru itu benar-benar mirip pada sosoknya sendiri waktu di Elemental Nation

"Kapan…."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengarnya dia bahkan dulu juga sempat shock mengetahui dia hamil

"Saat kita di bar dan kita berakhir mabuk" jawab Kurenai membuat Naruto melebar, sepertinya dia tahu kejadian mana yang ia maksud

Kurenai terkekeh pelan, Naruto pasti akan mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. Dia lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, tidak ada warna kuning dan mata biru di sosok Naruto saat ini

'Jadi rumor itu benar, jika kau memang menyembunyikan sosok aslimu Naru' batinnya. Dia rada blushing saat melihat wajah tampan Naruto

'Aku menjadi ayah?, oh sial aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan' batin Naruto, dirinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, belum waktunya untuk memikirkan itu sekarang

Naruto lalu menyuruh clonenya untuk mengangkat satu orang yang masih pingsan. "Kalian ikut aku, Sirzech aku akan membawa mereka ke mansion Sitri kau kerjakan tugas mu sebagai mou" ujarnya, ia lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir di sekeliling mereka yang membuat keempat perempuan itu bingung sekaligus kaget

Sirzech berkacak pinggang temannya itu sesukanya menturuhnya. "Dasar kau ingin enaknya saja, jika kau tidak pergi waktu itu sudah kupastikan kau akan menjadi mou seperti ku"

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau harusnya bangga dobe, oh ya aku meminjam ini yah"

Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang sangat dikenali oleh Sirzech hingga membuat matanya melebar sempurna. "Kau….darimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Sirzech sambil mendeathglare temannya itu

"Aku menyelinap masuk kantormu dan kebetulan aku menemukan ini, jika kau menolak meminjaminya aku akan mengatakannya pada istrimu, bagaimana?"

Ucap Naruto membuat Sirzech meneguk ludahnya kasar, sudah pasti jika istrinya menemukan dirinya membaca buku laknat maka ia akan menghabisi dirinya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Sirzech mengangguk

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan, dia dan yang lainnya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir menyisakan Sirzech dan Azazel yang hanya bengong melihat kepergian Naruto

"Oi Sir, tadi itu buku apa" dan Sirzech tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut

 **RayNaruKushi….**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir nampak terlihat di depan mansion megah milik Sitri dan beberapa detik kemudian lingkaran sihir itu hilang menyisakan Naruto dan yang lainnya

"Kita dimana Naruto"

Tanya Ino, mereka melihat sekeliling nampak sebuah taman yang luas dan mansion yang sangat megah di belakang mereka dan yang paling membuat mereka bingung adalah warna langit yang tidak semestinya

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Kita berada di rumahku atau tepatnya rumah keluarga besar, selamat datang di Mansion Sitri" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan kediamannya

Mereka hanya bengong saja, bangunan yang mereka lihat nampak sangat megah bahkan seorang raja tidak mempunyai kediaman sebesar ini

Naruto terkekeh pelan, dia lalu menarik tangan Kurenai. "Ayo kalian masuk" ujarnya

Tapi belum beberapa langkah dia berhenti, dia lalu mendekati anaknya yang berada di gendongan sang ibu dan dengan sebuah jentikan penampilan anaknya berubah

Sejujurnya tidak semua, hanya warna matanya saja yang berubah purple seperti miliknya. Kurenai yang melihat itu terkejut, dia bisa melihat warna mata anaknya yang tadinya biru tergantikan dengan warna purple

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?"

"Penampilan diriku di Elemental Nation hanyalah ilusi begitu juga dengan anak kita, aku menyadari ada sihir tipis yang menyelimutinya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kurenai dan lainnya

Kurenai mengangguk paham, ia menatap anaknya yang sepertinya sangat hyperaktif itu, jika diteliti ada satu perbedaan lainnya yaitu bagian wajah. Dia terlihat bertambah imut, sepertinya aksen ayahnya juga melekat

"Ayo kita masuk jangan ra-"

"Naru-kun akhirnya kau pulang" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang begitu dikenali Naruto. Sang jenius itu menatap horror sosok di depannya, astaga dia lupa bahwa adiknya disini

"Mo Naruto-kun aku merindukan mu kema….na saja k-kau" dia kaget, dia kaget saat melihat kakaknya sekaligus kekasihnya itu membawa 5 perempuan tapi yang membuat ia lebih kaget adalah sosok bayi yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya

"BISA KAU JELASKAN NARUTO SITRI?"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Well, berdebu yah, ah w bodo amatlah**

 **Bagaimana Chapter ini?**

 **Aku merasa kaku saat membuatnya, jadi maafkan aku jika ada yang salah. Oh ya soal Typo yang bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi, aku tidak mengoreksinya terlebih dahulu, aku terlalu capek untuk melakukannya**

 **Oh ya aku mau promosi fic baruku yang NarutoXResident Evil The Series, kalian bisa check di profil ku**

 **Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf karena update tidak menentu, aku yakin sebagian besar kalian marah denganku tapi kenyataannya aku memang terlalu memanjakan diriku dengan apa yang namanya game, soo maafkan aku**

 **Jangan lupa melihat karya-karya ku yang lain byeee…..**


	14. Chapter 14

Sitri Stronger

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

.

Chapter 14

.

 **Note : Special Credit from Jockz…**

.

"Jadi….Naruto bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Lord Sitri. Kali ini mereka berada di hadapan ayah Naruto dan juga Lady Sitri yang sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sejujurnya dia tidak tau harus bilang apa. Dia juga terkejut bahwa dia pernah menghamili seseorang tapi mau tidak mau dia harus percaya karena bukti berada di gendongan Kurenai dan itulah anak mereka

"Sejujurnya Okaa-sama, saat aku sedang berpetualang aku tanpa sadar meminum alchohol terlalu banyak sehingga aku kehilangan kendali _ditambah lagi aku dalam form manusia_ " ujar Naruto yang sengaja membatin kalimat terakhirnya

Lord Sitri hanya menghela nafas. "Kau habis berapa botol sejujurnya" tanyanya kembali karena seingatnya iblis tidak akan terpengaruh dengan alchohol jika masihlah berada di bawah 13 botol

"Emmm 15 mungkin…" ujar Naruto. Lord Sitri menepuk jidatnya. Sejak kapan anaknya jadi seorang pemabuk, seingatnya anaknya itu adalah anak baik dan tidak sombong

'Haaaah, aku harus berkata apa pada istriku nantinya' batinnya sambil melihat kearah istrinya yang masih pingsan

Lord Sitri lalu melihat ke depan, ada banyak tamu disini dan tidak akan mengenakkan untuknya jika mereka terus berdiri begitu

"Kalian baru disini kan?, para maid ini akan membawa kalian ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan juga Naruto…."

"Ha'I Tou-sama?"

"Kau dalam masalah nak saat ibumu dan juga adikmu bangun dari pingsan mereka"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat ayahnya mengingatkan dirinya. Jika hanya ibunya ia yakin kalau sang ibunda akan mrngampuninya tapi dengan Serafall? Hell dia akan berusaha kembali untuk memperkosanya

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam, saatnya kita tidur"

Semua mengangguk semua mengikuti maid yang membantu mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Naruto yang kali ini mengikuti Kurenai untuk melepas rasa rindunya dan juga ingin kembali melihat anaknya itu

"Oh liat, dia tersenyum padaku" uhar Naruto saat melihat anaknya tengah tersenyum pada dirinya. Sang ibu yaitu Kurenai hanya melihat Naruto dengan gembira

Tangan sang anak nampak berusaha menyentuh tangan ayahnya. Sang ayah yaitu Naruto mendekatkan tangannya agar bisa di pegang oleh sang anak tercinta

"Dia kuat" gumamnya tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Kurenai

"Ya dia begitu mirip dengan mu" ujar Kurenai. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat utu" ucap Naruto menyesal. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan misinya saat itu

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi" ucapnya sambil mencium Naruto di bibir

Naruto menerima ciuman itu. Tak beberapa lama mereka berciuman. Lingkaran sihir muncul di ruangan mereka memperlihatkan Grayfia yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu

Nampak Grayfia sedikit terkejut saat melihat masternya dan juga Kurenai berciuman tapi masih di tutupi oleh ekspresi datarnya

"Naruto-sama ada yang harus ku katakan" ucap Grayfia mengintrupsi mereka membuat mereka salah tingkah

"Eh! Grayfia, ada hal yang penting?" tanya Naruto yang salah tingkah karena ada yang melihat mereka berciuman

Grayfia mengangguk. "Ada Naruto-sama, ayo ikut aku Naruto-sama" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka lalu berteportasi menuju halaman belakang Sitri Mansion

Nampak sekarang mereka berada di belakang halaman rumah Sitri yang sangat luas

Saat ini hanya ada Naruto dan Grayfia seorang yang ada di tempat itu. "Jadi ada hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang harus aku sampaikan dari dulu. Sudah terlalu lama aku memendam rasa ini, saat kamu dinyatakan hilang itu membuatku hancur. Hatiku terus menangisimu, dan itu membuatku merasa frustasi. Tapi aku percaya bahwa kamu pasti kembali lagi, dan saat aku mendengar bahwa kamu telah kembali lagi aku senang sekali. Aku bahagia kamu telah kembali, aku bahkan tak tau harus bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagianku waktu itu" Grayfia menjeda ucapanya.

"Tapi hatiku kembali harus sakit dan hancur saat tau kamu akan menikah dengan Yasaka-sama pemimpin kaum Yokai, aku mungkin tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan. Karena kamu telah menentukan siapa yang menjadi pendampingmu, walau bagaimana pun aku akan menentangnya. Tapi ijinkan aku menggungkapkan rasa yang telah tersimpan dari dulu ini, hanya kamu yang mampu mengisi hatiku, hanya kamu yang mampu membuat hatiku merasa senang dan nyaman, karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun tak ada pria lain yang ada dihatiku selain dirimu, hanya dirimulah yang ada didalam lubuk hatiku ini. Dan ijinkan pula aku memilikimu satu hari ini, kuserahkan semua yang kumiliki padamu ambilah yang berharga dariku"

Grayfia telah mengeluarkan semuanya yang dia pendam selama ini, mengunggkapkan pada laki laki yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak dulu. Dan kini Grayfia menggungkapkanya karena dia tau, bahwa tak mungkin bisa membatalkan pernikan pria yang dicintainya itu. Karena pernikahan ini juga menjadi hubungan politik antara kaum iblis dan yokai agar lebih dekat, dan para tetua iblis sangat menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ungkapan tersebut, sungguh dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Grayfia juga mencintainya. Ini sama halnya terjadi pada adiknya Serafall, yang mengunggkapkan perasaanya padanya dan berakhir dia diperkosa oleh Serafall. Tapi ini berbeda, karena tak ada hubungan darah seperti Serafall juga Grayfia menyerahkanya dengan suka rela. Dan itu membuatnya binggung, memutar otak cerdasnya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban untuk Grayfia.

Jika nanti dirinya telah menikah dengan Yasaka dan juga mungkin dengan adiknya pula karena telah menidurinya, ralat diperkosa lebih tepatnya dia yang diperkosa agar Serafall hamil dan bisa menikahinya. Dan memikirkan hal itu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Grayfia jika dirinya telah menikah dengan Yasaka dan Serafall, pastinya Grayfia akan mencari laki laki lain.

Dan itu membuat perasaan dihatinya tak suka, Grayfia tak boleh dimiliki orang lain. Karena Grayfia mencintainya, dan jika pernikahan tak didasari oleh cinta itu akan membuat Grayfia tersiksa. Apa berarti dirinya juga mencintai Grayfia, karena tak ingin dimiliki oleh laki laki lain. Atau kah dirinya yang egois, dia hanya ingin Grayfia bahagia. Ya hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

"Jujur Grayfia-chan, aku sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu" ucap Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi entah mengapa hatiku tak akan rela jika kamu jadi milik orang lain" lanjutnya sambil menatap dalam mata abu milik Grayfia.

Grayfia menatap juga mata ungu milik Naruto, jika memang Naruto tak rela jika dirinya jadi milik orang lain itu artinya Naruto juga mencintainya, sungguh itu membuat hatinya senang karena cintanya terbalaskan. Dan jika ada laki laki lain yang ingin jadi pasanganya, itu terasa mustahil. Karena pasti dia tolak, cintanya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Belum lagi dengan wajah datarnya itu, pasti membuat laki laki berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

Dan beberapa saat keduanya saling padang, membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Dan kedua bibir saling bertemu, menghantarkan cinta dalam ciuman. Keduanya berciuman dengan mesra, dengan nuansa siang di hamparan rumput yang luas menjadi saksi ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta.

Beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua, jadi tak akan malu jika dilihat orang lain. Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih itu, dan entah berapa lama mereka melepaskan kedua bibir.

Dua wajah dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi, walau ini bukan ciuman yang pertama. Tapi tetap ada rasa malu yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh keduanya, Naruto memegang kedua pinggul Grayfia memaksa tubuh Grayfia lebih dekat.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Grayfia kembali, Grayfia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Wajahnya benar memerah seperti tomat, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap untuk menyambut bibir dari pria yang dicintainya.

Cup

Kedua bibir bertemu kembali, untuk mencurahkan semua cinta yang ada. Hanya ciuman mesra dan kasih sayang yang terdapat dalam ciuman tersebut, Naruto sadar ini bukan tempat yang cocok, langsung membuat lingkaran sihir teleport dibawah kaki mereka dengan perlahan lingkaran sihir itu menelan keduanya yang masih berciuman.

 **Sriiingg**

Kini Naruto dan Grayfia telah berpindah di kamar apartement milik Naruto, dan masih dalam keadaan berciuman dengan mesra. Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman tersebut, mengecap rasa bibir pasangan dengan mesra.

"Mmhhhh~mmmhhh~"

Naruto terus melumat bibir seksi milik Grayfia, sungguh kenikmatan ciuman ini baru dia rasakan. Penuh dengan cinta yang besar, walau pernah berciuman dengan Yasaka dan Serafall adiknya. Masih kalah dengan ciuman cinta milik Grayfia ini, kedua tanganya semakin mendekap tubuh Grayfia memaksa untuk lebih dekat.

"Enghh~mmmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Grayfia sendiri sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut, dirinya mencurahkan seluruh cintanya pada pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak lama itu. Dan kini dirinya bisa melepaskan semuanya dalam ciuman ini, Grayfia menekan kepala Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin dalam ciumannya.

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan Grayfia, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Naruto mengecap rasa bibir Grayfia yang terasa manis dilidahnya, atas dan bawah Naruto jilat bibir itu dengan bergantian.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

"Mhhh~puuuaahhhh~"

Mereka melepaskan bibir yang saling terhubung tadi, dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah karena pasokan udara yang terkuras cukup banyak. Wajah Grayfia merona hebat, ini ciuman yang sangat nikmat menurutnya. Apalagi dengan orang yang dicintainya, sungguh itu membuat hatinya terasa berdebar dan membuat pikiranya melayang layang.

Naruto memandang wajah cantik Grayfia yang merona tersebut, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan bibir merah yang sexy itu, menambah kesan tersendiri. Dengan cepat Naruto melumat bibir sexy itu kembali, menikmati rasa nikmat saat merasakan bibir sexy milik Grayfia.

"Mmhhh~mmhhh~"

Memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto, Grayfia sangat senang hari ini. Ya karena cintanya terbalas walau harus berbagi, itu tak masalah. Grayfia mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, walau cintanya tak berjalan mulus karna harus berbagi.

Lidah Naruto terus menjelajahi bibir Grayfia bergantian, menikmati rasa bibir yang membuatnya merasa ketagihan itu. Tak lama Naruto mencoba memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Grayfia, saat mulut Grayfia telah terbuka. Langsung Naruto memasukan lidahnya, dan mengajak lidah Grayfia untuk menari.

"Mmmhh~mmhhhh~"

Suara gumanan karena dua lidah saling bertautan membelit dengan gesit, Naruto mendominasi dalam ciuman ini. Terlihat bahwa Naruto terus menghisap dan melumat bibir Grayfia, membuat Grayfia kesusahan. Tak jarang pula Naruto memberikan salivanya dan Grayfia menerimanya dengan tanpa rasa jijik, jika itu orang yang dicintainya maka terasa nikmat.

"Mmmhhh~puaahhh~"

Saliva menjebatani kedua bibir yang terpisah, kedua nafas saling memburu karena nafsu. Grayfia sendiri memang sangat bernafsu untuk bisa bercinta dengan Naruto dan Naruto sendiri bernafsu karena nikmatnya bibir Grayfia yang mampu membuat gairahnya bangkit.

"Apa kamu siap Grayfia-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Grayfia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadikan wanitanya.

"Tentu Naruto-kun, aku sangat siap. Aku telah lama menantikan hari ini, hari dimana aku bisa menjadi milikmu" Jawab Grayfia dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya semakin pekat.

"Terima kasih, telah mencintai pria bodoh sepertiku ini. Aku sangat bersyukur mendapatkan dirimu." Ucap Naruto sambil membelai lembut pipi Grayfia.

Memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut pada pipi kirinya, Grayfia tau apa maksud Naruto dengan pria bodoh. Tentu dirinya sangat tau, karena itu sudah menjadi ciri khas dari pria yang dicintainya. Bodoh tentang perasaan wanita, yang tak menyadari dirinya mencintainya sejak lama. Tapi itu tak membuat cintanya luntur.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" ujarnya sambil menekan payudara besarnya, ke dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan itu menyeringai bak iblis. "Bersiaplah Grayfia-chan, karna akan kubuat kamu tak akan bisa berjalan seharian" balasnya yang masih menyeringai.

Grayfia merona mendengar hal tersebut, tapi itu juga membuatnya senang. Karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari Naruto Sitri pria yang dicintainya.

Cupp

Naruto mencium kembali bibir yang membuatnya merasa ketagihan, tak hanya menciumnya tapi melumat bibir Grayfia secara perlahan. Atas bawah terus bergantian, lidahnya terus merasakan nikmatnya bibir Grayfia.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Grayfia menerima perlakuan Naruto dengan senang hati, mengkalungkan kedua lengannya memaksa untuk lebih dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Mmmhh~aahh~mmmhhh~"

Desah Grayfia disela ciumanya saat kedua payudaranya telah dijamah oleh Naruto, dua payudara yang tak pernah disentuh oleh pria manapun. Kini telah diremas oleh pria yang dicintai Grayfia, tentu itu membuatnya senang.

Naruto terus meremas payudara Grayfia yang besar itu, lebih besar dibandingkan dengan adiknya Serafall. Lidahnya kini mencoba menerobos masuk mulut Grayfia, untuk merasakan bagaimana hangatnya mulut wanita yang diciumnya tersebut.

Grayfia yang tau, apa yang di inginkan Naruto. Langsung membuka mulutnya, agar pria yang dicintainya itu dapat mengobrak abrik mulutnya. Setelah membuka mulutnya, Grayfia dapat merasakan. Lidah Naruto bergerak digiginya, lalu ke dilidahnya mencoba untuk mengajaknya bergula lidah.

"Mmmhh~mmmmhh~"

Tangan Naruto kini mencoba untuk melepaskan pakaian maid yang masih dikenakan oleh Grayfia. Melepaskan tali yang berada dipunggung menggunakan kedua tanganya, bibirnya terus mengobrak abrik mulut Grayfia dengan agresif. Setelah dirasa terlepas semua, Naruto menurunkan pakaian maid dengan pelan.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Grayfia membiarkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, kedua tanganya tak lepas dari leher agar ciumanya tetap berlanjut. Grayfia juga tak mau kalah saat Naruto mulai menciumnya dengan agresif, dirinya juga ikut membantu Naruto agar pakaianya terlepas.

"Mmmhhhh~puuaahhhh~"

Melepaskan ciuman yang agresif tersebut, entah berapa menit mereka berciuman tadi dan itu cukup menguras oksigen yang ada. Kini Grayfia hanya menggenakan BH dan CD yang berwarna putih, wajahnya memerah saat memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja.

"Grayfia-chan kamu cantik" pujian yang Naruto lontarkan membuat Grayfia semakin merona, hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah yang selalu Grayfia tunjukkan.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun" jawabnya Grafia dengan wajah malu malunya.

Lalu Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Grayfia, kedua tanganya mengerah kebelakang. Untuk melepaskan pengait bra yang menutupi payudara besar milik Grayfia, saat mendekatkan tubuhnya. Naruto juga mulai menciumi pundak kiri Grayfia, untuk menandai bahwa wanita cantik ini akan menjadi miliknya.

"Aakkhh~aakhh~aahhh~"

Grayfia menikmati perlakuan Naruto yang menandainya, tak hanya dipundaknya. Tapi juga mulai dileher putihnya, membuat sensasi panas dan sebuah kejutan listrik yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah melepaskan bra milik Grayfia, kedua tangan Naruto mulai turun kebawah. Sambil terus memberikan kissmark pada leher putih Grayfia, setelah berada dibawah. Kedua tanganya meremas pantat Grayfia sebelum melepaskan CDnya, meremasnya dengan gemas pantat sintal tersebut.

"Aakhh~aahhh~Naruuu~"

Grayfia semakin mendesah lebih keras, meremas surai hitam yang masih memberikan tanda kepemilikan dilehernya. Lalu Grayfia merasakan jilatan itu turun kebawah, mengarah dipayudara kanannya.

Naruto langsung saja melumat puting pink yang telah tegang itu, memainkannya dengan lidah. Naruto menikmati payudara Grayfia sambil kedua tanganya terus meremas pantat, Naruto mulai menghisapnya dengan pelan. Memberikan terus rangsangan pada Grayfia, agar membuatnya lebih bernafsu.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Naruto terus melumat puting Grayfia dengan nikmat, lidahnya tak pernah berhenti untuk menjilati puting yang tegang itu. Beberapa saat setelah puas menjilati payudara kanan, kini Naruto pindah ke payudara kiri. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada payudara kanan tadi, menjilati dan menghisapnya.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~"

Grayfia merasakan kenikmatan terus menjalar ditubuhnya, rasanya hanya dengan ini membuatnya ingin keluar. Terbukti celana dalamnya kini telah basah akibat cairan yang terus keluar dengan banyak, membasahi celana dalam miliknya.

Tangan kiri Naruto kini mulai berpindah kedepan, mengusap celana dalam yang telah basah. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum disela hisapanya, dirinya senang karena bisa membuat Grayfia kenikmatan seperti ini. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, membuat Grayfia mengeliat karenanya. Lalu dengan sedikit mengeser celana dalam itu kesamping, memasukan jari tengahnya dengan pelan karna Naruto tau Grayfia masih perawan, setelah masuk semuanya Naruto mengerakan keluar masuk dengan pelan.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~aahhhh~"

Desahan Grayfia semakin menjadi, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Saat lubang vaginanya telah dimasuki satu jari Naruto, membuat kenikmatan dalam dirinya bertambah. Grayfia tak dapat menahan gelombang nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan meledak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh~~"

Grayfia telah mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, cairan cinta keluar dengan banyak membasahi jari dan tangan Naruto . Walau baru mengunakan jari dan mulutnya, Naruto telah membuat Grayfia kenikmatan.

Naruto mendiamkan jarinya didalam vagina Grayfia, membiarkanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Tapi mulutnya belum mau untuk melepaskan kulumanya, menghisap lebih kuat lagi untuk merangsang Grayfia kembali.

"Aahh~aahhhh~aaahh~"

Grayfia mulai terangsang kembali hanya dengan kuluman yang kuat, tubuhnya kembali merasakan panas. Saat merasakan dua rangsangan yang diterimanya, jari yang berada di dalam vaginanya mulai bergerak kembali.

Naruto sangat menikmati kuluman yang dilakukanya, puting yang tegang itu terus Naruto hisap. Memberikan terus rangsangan pada seluruh tubuh Grayfia, dan membuatnya mengeliat. Jarinya kini mulai bergerak lebih cepat keluar masuk vagina Grayfia, membuat cairan pelumas terus keluar dan membasahi jarinya tapi itu justru mempermudah laju jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aahh~terus~Naruto~kun~aahhhh~aahh~"

Grayfia terus mendesah sambil sesekali meremas rambut Naruto yang masih setia menghisap payudaranya, matanya terus terpejam menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Hisapan Naruto kini berpindah kembali kepayudara kanan, tangan kanannya kini digunakan untuk meremas payudara kiri Grayfia. Menghisap dengan cukup kuat seolah mengingginkan sesuatu cepat keluar, tangan kananya memilin puting Grayfia dengan cukup kuat, tangan kirinya terus mengocok vagina Grayfia dengan ritme yang makin cepat.

"Aahhh~aahhh~akuu~"

Grayfia tak dapat menggungkapkan rasa nikmat yang diterimanya, rangsangan yang dilakukan pada dua payudaranya dan vagina membuatnya ingin memutahkan cairan cinta kembali.

"Aahhh~aku~akan~aahhh~keluar"

Naruto yang tau Grayfia sebentar lagi akan keluar, semakin menghisap dengan kuat bahkan mengigitnya. Remasan dan kocokanya semakin kuat dan cepat, agar Grayfia cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

"Kyaaaaahhhhhhh"

Tubuh Grayfia mengenjang dengan hebat, kepalanya mengadah keatas saat mencapai puncaknya. Cairan cintanya kembali membasahi tangan Naruto, ada pula yang menetes melalui paha Grayfia. Kini celana dalamnya pun sudah basah, karena cipratan cairan cinta yang keluar dengan deras.

Naruto dengan pelan mengeluarkan jari tengahnya, sambil melepaskan hisapan pada payudara Grayfia. Lalu Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh Grayfia yang nampak lemas, dan dengan pelan Naruto mengendongnya bridal style membawanya ke ranjang.

Grayfia mengkalungkan kedua lenganya keleher Naruto, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Grayfia mengelamkan wajahnya kedada Naruto. Grayfia senang diperlakukan seperti ini, seperti sepasang suami istri yang akan melakukan malam pertama.

Dengan pelan Naruto menurunkan Grayfia, lalu Naruto berdiri dan mulai melepaskan pakaianya yang dikenakanya. Kini Naruto telah telanjang bulat, penisnya juga telah teracung dengan tegak bak tiang listrik.

Wajah Grayfia semakin memerah melihat yang tegak seperti itu, itu cukup besar dan panjang. Apa nanti akan muat dalam vaginanya, melihat panjanganya sekitar 20 cm.

Naruto menyingung senyumnya. "Apa kamu suka yang kamu lihat Grayfia-chan?" Tanya-nya.

Grayfia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, terlalu malu untuk menjawab hal tersebut. Naruto yang mendapatkan anggukan kepala Grayfia, langsung menaiki ranjang dan mengkungkung tubuh Grayfia.

Kini Naruto telah berada di atas Grayfia jarak keduanya hanya beberapa centi, kedua lengan Naruto berada disamping kepala Grayfia. Memajukan kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah yang berada dibawahnya, Grayfia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat tau Naruto akan menciumnya.

Cup

Melumat dengan agresif yang Naruto lakukan, ciuman ini tak seperti tadi yang lembut dan mesra. Naruto terus melumat bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan itu dengan agresif, lidahnya terus menjilati bibir atas dan bawah milik Grayfia secara bergantian.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhhh~"

Grayfia mencoba menggimbangi ciuman agresif Naruto, ikut melumat dan mengerakan lidahnya. Membuat kedua lidah saling bertemu, saling bergelit dan beradu lidah.

"Mmmmhhh~enghh~mmmhhhh~"

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam gulatan lidah tersebut, kedua tangan Naruto kini mulai meremas kedua payudara Grayfia. Meremasnya dengan cukup kuat, tak hanya meremas Naruto juga menekan kedua payudara Grayfia dari samping.

"Mmmhh~mmhhhh~"

"Puaahhhh~ahhaahh~hahh~"

"Aahhh~ahhh~"

Grayfia yang baru melepaskan ciuman agresifnya dengan Naruto dan ingin mengambil nafas, harus mendesah, karena Naruto langsung menghisap payudara kananya.

"Aahhh~Naruu~aahhh~aahhh~yahhh~"

Mendengar suara desahan erotis Grayfia membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk menyetubuhinya, tangan kananya langsung menuntun penisnya. Dan diarahkan ke lubang masuk vagina milik Grayfia, dengan dorongan sedikit keras Naruto mulai menerobos masuk.

"Aakkkhhhh~~"

Pekik Grayfia saat vaginanya dicoba terobos masuk dengan agak keras, Naruto yang mendengar pekikan sakit Grayfia langsung melepaskan hisapanya dan mencium bibir Grayfia.

Grayfia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman yang diberikan, kepala penis Naruto telah masuk divaginanya. Dan terus masuk dengan perlahan, membuat rasa sakit terus Grayfia rasakan divaginanya.

Naruto terus melumat bibir Grayfia, kali ini agak lembut. Agar Grayfia merasa nyaman saat penisnya nanti masuk semua, Naruto mendiamkan sebentar setelah menabrak selaput dara milik Grayfia. Tak lupa kedua tanganya meremas kembali payudara Grayfia, setelah dirasa sudah siap. Naruto langsung menghentakan penisnya menerobos selaput dara milik Grayfia, membuat Grayfia melotot saat penisnya telah masuk semua didalam vaginanya.

"Mmmmmmmmmhhh~~~"

Grayfia tak bisa berteriak karena masih berciuman dengan Naruto, kedua tanganya mencakar punggung Naruto. Pria yang telah merobekan selaput daranya, membuat bekas meras dipunggung Naruto.

Naruto merasa sakit saat dicakar Grayfia, lalu Naruto mulai memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh Grayfia agar melupakan rasa sakit divaginanya. Memilin puting yang tegang itu dan mulai menghisap bibir Grayfia dengan kuat, terus Naruto lakukan beberapa menit memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh Grayfia.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~"

Grayfia menerima rangsangan Naruto dengan baik, tubuhnya terus mengeliat dan perlahan melupakan rasa sakit divaginanya. Grayfia juga membalas perlakuan Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk bergulat lidah dengan Naruto.

"Mmmmhhh~mmhh~puaahhhh~"

"Apa aku boleh bergerak Grayfia-chan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumanya.

"Bergeraklah Naru"

Naruto mulai mengerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan, membuat gesekan antara penis dan dinding vagina Grayfia. Vagina yang sempit itu, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Karena kembali dapat menikmati vagina perawan, rapatnya vagina Grayfia membuat penis Naruto terasa dipijit dengan lembut.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Grayfia mulai mendesah pelan saat penis yang berada didalam vaginanya mulai bergerak, setiap masuk dapat Grayfia rasakan pintu rahimnya tertabrak kepala penis Naruto.

Tangan Naruto meremas kembali payudara Grayfia, sambil terus bergerak dengan tempo yang teratur. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah Grayfia yang menikmati permainanya, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk merasakan kembali bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Cupp

"Mmhhh~mmhhh~mmhhh~"

Desahan tertahan Grayfia saat sedang berciuman, mengkalungkan kedua lenganya keleher Naruto agar semakin dalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmhhh~aah~mmhh~aahhhh~"

Naruto terus menjamah tubuh Grayfia, kini meremas kuat dan juga memilin putingnya. Grayfia hanya pasrah menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto, kedua kakinya juga mulai mengapit pinggul Naruto yang bergerak maju mundur.

"Mmhhh~mmmhh~"

"Puuaahhhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Naruto mulai menaikan ritme goyanganya, sehingga membuat Grayfia semakin mendesah lebih keras. Dan itu membuat Naruto bersemangat, menghisap kembali payudara kanan.

 **Plaakk plaakk**

Suara dua benturan kulit yang terdengar cukup keras, gesekan yang terjadi didalam vagina membuat keduanya saling mendesah. Rapatnya vagina Grayfia membuat Naruto terus menaikan tempo goyanganya jadi lebih cepat, memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan yang dilakukan vagina Grayfia.

"Aahhh~aahhhhh~aahhhh~"

Hanya desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut Grayfia, kenikmatan yang terus menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak bisa mengunggkapnya dalam sebuat kata, terlebih pintu rahimnya terus ditubruk oleh kepala penis Naruto. Dan itu membuat kenikmatan bercintanya semakin bertambah.

"Aahhh~ahhhh~"

Naruto kini merasakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, pijitan tanpa henti yang diterima penisnya. Membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk segera keluar, semakin cepat gerakan pinggulnya. Mengisap payudara Grayfia dengan kuat, agar lebih cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Grayfia yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin mendesah dengan keras, dapat Grayfia rasakan penis Naruto semakin membesar dalam vaginanya. Membuatnya terasa sesak dan seperti ingin robek, Grayfia sendiri juga merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

"Aku~ahh~akan~keluar~Grayfia~chan~uhh~" desah Naruto melepaskan hisapanya sambil terus mengoyang vagina Grayfia, gerakannya tak pernah melambat.

"Yahhh~keluarkan~saja~aahh~aahhhh~"

Naruto sudah kehilangan akalnya, karena sebentar lagi akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya. Menghentak dengan kuat dan dengan hentakan terkhir yang kuat, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya dengan banyak.

"Gguuhhhh~~"

 **Crroooooott**

Dengan deras Naruto menyemburkan spermanya kedalam rahim Grayfia, beberapa semprotan telah memenuhi rahim Grayfia dengan spermanya. Tubuh Naruto beberapa kali mengenjang dengan hebat saat mendapatkan puncaknya, darahnya terasa mendesir dan jatungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kyaaahhhhhh~"

Setelah menerima semprotan sperma dengan deras, Grayfia mendapatkan puncaknya juga. Tubuhnya juga ikut mengenjang dengan hebat saat mendapatkan klimaksnya, perutnya terasa hangat saat terisi oleh sperma Naruto.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal sambil menatap wanita yang berada dibawah kungkunganya itu, peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Bibir ranumnya terbuka mengatur nafas dan matanya yang terpejam setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan wajah yang penuh peluh itu masih tetap terlihat cantik dimata Naruto.

Secara tiba tiba Naruto langsung melumat bibir Grayfia yang terbuka, menikmati rasa nikmat yang tercipta saat bibirnya melumat bibir ranum Grayfia. Grayfia sedikit terkejut saat bibirnya dilumat kembali, tapi dia menikmati lumatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Mmhhhh~mmhhh~~"

Keduanya saling memangut bibir lawan masing masing, menikmati sentuhan saat dua bibir yang sedang bersatu. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman membuat gairah bercinta bangkit kembali, terlebih masih dalam keadaan yang menyatu. Membuat libido Grayfia menaik dengan drastis, mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggul Naruto dan bergerak maju untuk memberi tanda pada Naruto agar bergerak kembali.

Naruto tau apa yang diinginkan oleh Grayfia, dengan perlahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Bibirnya masih setia melumat bibir ranum Grayfia, kedua lenganya kini meremas kembali payudara besar Grayfia dengan lembut.

"Mmhhh~aahh~mmhhh~"

Mengerang dalam sela ciumanya, Grayfia menikmati goyangan pelan yang Naruto lakukan. Sambil terus menikmati ciuman nikmat yang diberikan pria yang dicintainya, menekan kepala Naruto semakin kebawah untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ranjang yang mereka gunakan mengeluarkan suara decitan, dikarenakan gerakan pinggul Naruto yang kini mulai cepat. Menghentak sedikit kuat untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada penis dan vagina Grayfia, kepala penis Naruto selalu menyentuh pintu rahim milik Grayfia saat dia hentakan.

"Mmhhh~~puuaahhhhh~aahh~aahhh~"

"Aahhh~Naruu~aahhhh~aahhhhh~"

Grayfia mendesah dengan nikmat, saat vaginanya mendapatkan hentakan kuat. Terus memberikan kenikmatan yang tak mungkin bisa dia gambarkan, payudaranya juga kini telah dihisap oleh bayi besar. Naruto kali ini menghisapnya seperti orang yang kelaparan, menghisap kuat dan juga mengigitnya. Membuat kenikmatan dalam tubuh Grayfia semakin bertambah, tubuhnya terus mengeliat menerima rangsangan yang diberikan.

"Aahhh~aahhh~terus~aahh~lagi~aahhh~"

Teriak Grayfia sambil mendesah, mendapatkan kenikmatan pada vaginanya dan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuat pikiran Grayfia seperti kehilangan akal, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa sangat menikmati percintaan tersebut. Tangan kananya meremas dan menekan kepala Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas sprei untuk menyalurkan seluruh kenikmatan yang didapatkanya.

Menghisap, mengigit dan menariknya, itulah yang Naruto lakukan pada payudara Grayfia. Gerakan pinggulnya tak pernah menurun, tapi tetap stabil agar kenikmatan yang didapatkan tak menurun. Grayfia sendiri mendesah dengan keras, saat putingnya ditarit dengan gigi, sakit bercampur dengan nikmat yang Grayfia rasakan saat Naruto melakukan hal tersebut.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Desahan yang sangat erotis terus keluar dari bibir Grayfia, merasakan sebentar lagi akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya. Dinding vaginanya mulai menjepit dengan kuat penis Naruto, seolah tak ingin melepaskanya. Membuat Grayfia merasa penuh divaginanya terlebih penis Naruto yang mulai membesar, menandakan akan segera keluar pula.

Naruto semakin menghentakan pinggulnya kedepan dengan kuat, bersiap mengeluarkan spermanya kembali. Kenikmatan bercinta dengan vagina yang perawan membuatnya tak bisa menahan gelombang nikmat yang berada diujung tanduk.

"Aahhh~aahhhh~aahhh~"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~~"

Desah panjang Grayfia yang mendapatkan klimaksnya, tubuhnya mengenjang dengan hebat. Klimaks kali ini benar mengurah seluruh tenaga miliknya, tubuhnya sangat tidak berdaya setelah klimaks. Sedangkan Naruto masih menghentakan pinggulnya, beberapa kali hentakan Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya kembali.

 **Croooooot**

"Gguhhh~~"

"Aahhhh~"

Sperma dengan deras memenuhi rahim Grayfia, baru beberapa saat tadi telah diisi penuh oleh sperma. Kini rahim Grayfia terpaksa memutahkan sperma yang dikeluarkan Naruto, beberapa tetes sperma keluar dari sela penyatuan mereka. Penis Naruto masih tegang didalam vagina Grayfia, sepertinya Naruto masih belum puas.

Membalikan tubuh Grayfia tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Naruto mulai mengerakan pinggulnya kembali, menikmati gesekan antara penis dengan dinding vagina Grayfia. Menciptakan sebuah kenikmatan yang terus terjadi saat mengesekan penisnya.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhhh~Naruuu~aahhh"

Grayfia hanya bisa mendesah, saat Naruto mulai menyetubuhinya kembali. Padahal tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah klimaksnya yang keempat tadi, tapi apa boleh buat. Dirinya hanya bisa mengikuti permainan yang dilakukan pria yang dicintainya itu, lagipula dirinya juga menikmati permainan tersebut.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Tubuh Grayfia terhentak kedepan, wajah miringnya menempel pada bantal yang ada dibawah. Sambil meremas pada bantal untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan, Naruto yang sudah dikuasi nafsu, tak memikirkan stamina Grayfia. Yang ada dipikiranya hanya memuaskan hasratnya yang telah bangkit itu.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Desahan Grayfia bagaikan bahan bakar untuk Naruto semakin beringas, gerakanya semakin cepat. Membuat kenikmatan keduanya, merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meremas payudara Grayfia.

 **Plaakk plakk plaakk**

Benturan dua paha membuat suara yang khas dari percintaan tersebut, hentakan kuat yang menimbulkan suara itu. Beberapa saat Naruto terus mengerakan pinggulnya, lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan Grayfia. Tangan kirinya mulai turun kebawah, tangan kananya terus meremas payudara Grayfia. Tak lupa Naruto juga menjilati leher dan tenggkuk Grayfia, memberikan rangsangan lebih dan kenikmatan pada wanita yang digagahinya.

Aahhh~aahhhh~aahhhh~"

Grayfia hanya bisa mendesah, kenikmatan yang dirasakanya membuat pikiran terasa kosong. Rangsangan yang diberikan diseluruh tubuhnya, membuat gelombang nikmat siap meledak. Klitorisnya juga dimainkan oleh jari Naruto, Grayfia hanya bisa mengkalungkan lengan kananya pada kepala Naruto. Wajahnya yang mendongak dengan mata terpejam, terus menikmati percintaan tersebut.

Naruto sebentar lagi akan keluar, langsung melumat bibir ranum Grayfia yang saat ini agak menoleh kebelakang, kedua tangan terus memberikan rangsangan pada klitoris dan payudara Grayfia. Vagina Grayfia juga mulai menjepit dengan kuat, menandakan sebentar lagi akan keluar juga. Grayfia masih memejamkan matanya sambil membalas lumatan yang diberikan Naruto, keduanya semakin berciuaman dengan agresif agar cepat mendapatkan puncaknya.

 **Sringgg**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta didekat ranjang mereka bermain, mengeluarkan wanita bertubuh kecil namun memiliki payudara yang besar. Memakai pakaian mahou shoujo berwarna pink, berambut hitam dan bermata ungu. Wanita itu harus membulatkan kedua matanya lebar lebar, saat baru datang mendapatkan live tersebut. Wajahnya sangat memerah seperti saos tomat, dan bahkan sepertinya mereka tak menyadari keberadaan wanita tersebut.

 **Crooooot**

"Mmmmmmhhhh~~"

Menanamkan sedalam mungkin penis Naruto didalam vagina Grayfia, dan menyemburkan spermanya kembali. Membuat Grayfia merasakan hangat dalam perutnya, bersamaan itu pula Grayfia juga telah mendapatkan puncaknya. Keduanya sama mengenjang beberapa saat setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya, dan mereka masih tak menyadari wanita berambut hitam atau bisa dikenal Serafall Leviathan itu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Mmhhhh~mmhhhh~"

Keduanya kini justru semakin dalam berciuman, membuat Serafall yang menonton hal itu semakin molotot. Serafall tak percaya kakaknya atau kekasihnya itu, kekasih yang dia paksa lebih tepatnya sedang bercinta dengan Grayfia dengan agresif yang merupakan rivalnya. Tentu membuat darahnya terasa mendidih, terlebih tadi Serafall melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana mereka mencapai klimaksnya dengan nikmat, dan itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin juga.

"NARU-KUN" Teriaknya Serafall sangat kencang agar mereka tau bahwa dia ada disini.

Naruto dan Grayfia melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mendengar teriakan Serafall, menoleh kesamping tempat Serafall berdiri dengan wajah memerahnya. Keduanya sangat terkejut dengan adanya Serafall, terlebih Naruto yang tau bagaimana posesifnya adiknya itu jika menyangkutnya.

"Serafall/ Serafall-sama" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Serafall memandang keduanya dengan cemburu, lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Grayfia yang masih diam. Membuang tongkat saktinya ke sembarang arah dan ikut naik ranjang, tanpa aba aba Serafall langsung mencium bibir Naruto membuat Grayfia maupun Naruto sangat terkejut akan tindakan Serafall.

Grayfia sangat terkejut akan tindakan Serafall yang mencium Naruto itu, tapi apa dayanya, tubuhnya telah lemas karena nikmatnya bercinta. Walau ada rasa tak terima dihati Grayfia melihat pria yang dicintainya dicium oleh Serafall, terlebih kenapa Serafall sampai mencium Naruto, mereka kan kakak dan adik.

Terus mencium bibir kakaknya, tak hanya cium tapi juga melumatnya walau belum ada balasan dari Naruto. Mencoba memasukan lidahnya didalam mulut Naruto agar pria yang dicintainya mulai membalas lumatan yang diberikanya. Naruto yang memang saat ini sedang bernafsu, mulai membalas lumatan adiknya, kedua tangnnya langsung meremas payudara Serafall dibalik baju Mahou Shojounya.

"Mmmhhh~aahh~mmhhhhh~"

Serafall mendesah kenikmatan saat Naruto membalas lumatanya dan meremas kedua payudaranya, kedua tangan Serafall mulai mengkalungkan keleher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Keduanya semakin berciuman dengan agresif, tanpa memperdulikan satu wanita yang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Grayfia tak percaya bahwa pria yang dicintainya juga membalas ciuman yang diberikan Serafall, merasa tak ingin kalah oleh Serafall. Grayfia mulai mengerakan pinggulnya, tak peduli rasa lelah yang minta untuk dipenuhi yang terpenting dirinya tak ingin kalah oleh Serafall.

"Aahhh~aahhh~uhhh~"

Naruto juga mulai ikut mengerakan pinggulnya, memberikan kenikmatan pada Grayfia sambil terus membalas ciuman Serafall. Tanganya mulai menyusup kedalam baju Serafall, dan mulai meremas payudara Serafall dari balik branya. Membuat Serafall semakin agresif berciuman, tak jarang pulang Serafall mendesah dalam ciuman.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

"Puaaahhhhhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Melepaskan ciuman mereka sehingga membuat Serafall mendesah, kini terdengar dua desahan wanita yang memenuhi kamar tersebut. Merasa kesusahan untuk meremas payudara Serafall, Naruto mulai membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Serafall dan langsung membuangnya.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~"

Tangan kananya mulai mengusap vagina Serafall dan mulai mengisap payudara kanan, Serafall membiarkan Naruto menikmati tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat, saat merasakan dinding vagina Grayfia menjepit penisnya dengan kuat. Sambil terus menghisap payudara Serafall, menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Serafall mendesah kenikmatan.

Naruto mulai memasukan dua jarinya untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Serafall, lalu mengerakan jarinya keluar masuk dalam vagina Serafall. Mendekap kepala Naruto semakin kuat, Serafall melampiaskan semua kenikmatan yang dia terima.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~nikmaatt~aahh~terus~Na~Naru~"

Serafall merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan keluar, gerakan jari dalam vaginanya terasa sangat cepat. Mungkin karena cairan pelumas yang terus keluar dari vaginanya, membuat jari Naruto dengan mudah bergerak cepat.

Ketiganya semakin larut dalam nafsu, Naruto dan Grayfia semakin mengerakan pinggul mereka untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya. Jari dan mulut Naruto pun semakin memberikan rangsangan lebih pada tubuh Serafall, Serafall sendiri hanya terus mendesah. Menikmati rangsangan yang dia terima, sebentar lagi dirinya akan keluar.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~aahhhh~"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~"

Teriak Grayfia dan Serafall saat mendapatkan puncaknya bersamaan pula Naruto menghentakan pinggulnya dengan kuat, menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras dalam rahim Grayfia. Sementara Serafall, memberikan cairan cintanya dengan deras pada jari Naruto.

Tubuh Grayfia langsung ambruk setelah klimaksnya, membuat penis Naruto terlepas dari vaginanya, dirinya terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga membuat tubuhnya sangat lemah. Lelehan sperma perlahan keluar dari vagina Grayfia, terlalu banyak yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Membuat rahim Grayfia tak mampu menampung semua sperma yang ada.

Penis Naruto juga sedikit mengendur setelah klimaksnya, tapi Naruto masih menghisap payudara Serafall dengan nikmat. Kedua tanganya kini ikut meremas payudara Serafall, membuat Serafall terus mengeliat mendapatkan rangsangan tersebut.

"Aahhh~Naru~aahhh~uuhhh~"

Serafall yang mulai bernafsu, langsung membalik posisi mereka. Naruto berada dibawahnya dengan Grayfia disamping Naruto, lalu melepaskan hisapan Naruto pada payudaranya membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Sekarang kamu harus aku hukum kembali Naru" ucap Serafall sambil membelai penis Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan dari Serafall membuat Naruto malu pada dirinya sendiri, harga dirinya sebagai laki laki harus hancur karena Serafall. Tak seperti kebanyakan bahwa laki laki memperkosa wanita, dirinya malah diperkosa oleh wanita. Tentu itu menghancurkan harga dirinya, tak ingin harga dirinya hancur kembali Naruto langsung memutar keadaan.

Kini Naruto berada diatas tubuh adiknya. "Jangan berpikir aku akan bisa kamu perkosa kembali Sera-chan" ucap Naruto dengan seringai nafsunya. "Karna saat ini akulah yang akan memperkosamu" lanjutnya sambil mencium bibir Serafall.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Serafall hanya bisa pasrah jika memang dirinya yang kali ini diperkosa kakaknya, lagi pula dirinya tak ingin kalah dari rivalnya Grayfia. Tangan kananya menekan kepala Naruto dan tangan kirinya mulai menyusur kebawah, menggengam penis yang mulai layu itu dan mengocoknya.

Naruto terus melumat bibir adiknya, dia sudah tak memperdulikan status mereka yang bersaudara. Lagi pula yang memulai dulu Serafall yang seenaknya memperkosa dirinya, lidahnya mulai bergerak untuk masuk kedalam mulut Serafall. Serafall langsung membuka mulutnya saat tau Naruto ingin memasukan lidahnya, membuat dua lidah bertemu dan saling melilit bertukar saliva.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~mmhhhh~"

Grayfia yang berada disamping Serafall, hanya bisa diam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas akibat permainan hebat yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~mmmhhhh~"

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas kembali payudara Serafall, meremas dan memlintir puting yang tegang itu dengan cukup kuat. Membuat Serafall terus mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, Serafall mulai makin agresif. Menaikan tempo lumatanya, tak hanya melumat tapi juga menghisap lidah Naruto. Membuatnya harus menelan saliva, tanganya terus mengocok penis Naruto yang mulai kembali ereksi.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhhhh~"

"Puuaaahhhhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Kedua ciuman terlepas membuat jembatan saliva membentangi kedua mulut, Naruto mulai kembali menghisap payudara kanan Serafall. Tangan kananya tak tinggal diam dan mulai meremas payudara kiri, lalu tangan kirinya mulai mengusap vagina Serafall kembali.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~"

Desah Serafall saat kenikmatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan dari payudara dan vaginanya yang dimanjakan oleh Naruto. Mengkalungkan kedua kakinya dipinggul Naruto, lalu memposisikan penis yang tegang itu dalam vaginanya. Mendorong pinggul Naruto dengan kakinya, dan menggangkat pinggulnya agar penis Naruto bisa masuk.

"Aahhh~aahh~eengghh~aahh~"

Naruto tau apa yang dinginkan Serafall, langsung menghentakan pinggulnya sedalam mungkin. Dan mulutnya masih setia menghisap payudara Serafall, saat masuk Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa kepala penisnya menyentuh pintu rahim Serafall.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~"

Jerit Serafall saat penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya didalam vaginanya, membuat vagina Serafall terasa penuh dan sesak. Remasan pada surai Naruto mengguat saat Serafall merasakan hal tersebut, mengerakan pinggulnya dan menekan pinggul Naruto agar mendapatkan kenikmatan.

"Aaahhh~aahhh~Naru~gerakan pinggulmu~aahhhh~"

Pinta Serafall agar Naruto memberikanya kenikmatan bercinta, tapi Naruto masih saja menghisap payudara Serafall dengan kuat. Membuat Serafall semakin mengeliat dalam kungkungan Naruto, Serafall mulai mengerakan pinggulnya keatas dan menekan pinggul Naruto kebawah.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aahhh~"

Dengan perlahan Naruto ikut mengerakan pinggulnya, membuat Serafall kenikmatan. Karena Naruto telah mengerakan pinggulnya, gesekan penis dengan dinding vagina Serafall saat bergerak menimbulkan kenikmatan yanh menjalar diseluruh tubuh.

Naruto mulai melepaskan hisapanya, melihat wajah adiknya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata sayunya. Wajah yang terlihat sangat menikmati gerakan pinggul yang Naruto lakukan, Naruto sangat menikmati kerapatan vagina adiknya itu. Walau sudah pernah bermain, tapi masih terasa sangat sempit saat dia mengerakan pinggulnya. Terus mengerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk dalam vagina Serafall dengan tempo cepat, Naruto ikut mendesah meski tak sekeras desahan Serafall.

"Aahhh~yahhh~nikmat~aahhh~"

"Aku~ahhhh~akan~aahhh~aahhh~keluar~"

Serafall semakin mendesah dengan keras, saat merasakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya. Mengkalungkan kedua lenganya pada leher Naruto, memaksanya untuk mendekat dan menyatukan bibirnya.

"Mmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Desahan tertahan akibat dua bibir saling mendominasi dalam ciuman, keduanya saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat bahkan menghentaknya dengan kuat, Serafall hanya pasrah saat di gempur dengan kuat. Vaginanya mulai berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi akan keluar, menjepit penis Naruto yang terus bergerak, membuat vagina sesak dan seperti robek.

"Mmhhh~mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh~~"

 **Croooot**

Naruto mengentak kuat dan menyemburkan spermanya dirahim Serafall, bersamaan pula dengan klimaksnya Naruto, Serafall mencapai puncaknya, tubuh keduanya saling bergetar, menandakan nikmatnya permain mereka itu.

"Mmmhhh~puuuaaahhhhh~"

"Hahhh~haahh~"

Keduanya saling mengambil nafas dengan memburu, tubuh Naruto sangat lemas karena cukup lama bercinta, Sedangkan Serafall meski lelah tapi nafsunya sudah memuncak, membalikan tubuh mereka hingga kini Serafall berada diatas Naruto.

Menggangkat pinggulnya mengeluarkan penis Naruto yang sudah lemas itu. "Sekarang aku akan memperkosamu lagi Naruto-kun" bergerak mundur agar sejajar dengan penis Naruto, lalu tanpa aba aba Serafall mengulumnya.

"Aahhh~S~Sera~aahhh~"

Desah Naruto yang penisnya langsung dikulum Serafall, Grayfia yang sudah mulai sedikit hilang rasa lelahnya, langsung melumat bibir Naruto, akibat melihat permainan kakak beradik itu membuatnya bernafsu kembali, melumat terus dan memasukan lidahnya untuk bergulat dengan lidah Naruto.

"Mmmhhhh~mmmmm~"

Suara ciuman dan kuluman penis menghiasi kamar tersebut, Serafall yang tak mendengar suara desahan Naruto melihat keatas, dan dia langsung menghisap penis Naruto dengan kuat, membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman Grayfia.

"Mmmmm~mmmm~"

Grayfia terus melumat bibir pria yang dicintainya dengan mata terpejam, Naruto pun sama menikmati lumatan yang dilakukan Grayfia dengan mata terpejam, menikmati bibir yang candu baginya, mengerakan lidahnya untuk mengadu lidah dengan Grayfia.

Perlahan penis Naruto yang dalam kuluman Serafall mulai tegang kembali, akibat kuluman pada penis membuat Naruto kembali bernafsu, tangan Naruto mulai meremas kedua payudara Grayfia.

"Mmmhhhh~aahh~mmmhhh~"

Grayfia juga tak mau kalah dari Naruto, tangan kananya mulai meraba tubuh bidang Naruto, mulai dari perut lalu dada, memainkan putingnya juga untuk menambahkan rangsangan pada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto merespon rangsangan yang diberikan Grayfia, tubuhnya mengeliat saat merasakan kejutan listrik dari putingnya yang dimainkan Grayfia.

"Mmhhhh~mmmhhh~puuaahhhh~"

"Aahhh~sshhhhh~Sera~ssshhhhh~"

Setelah melepaskan ciumanya Naruto terus mendesah karena hisapan kuat pada penisnya, Serafall semakin menghisapnya dengan kuat untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada pria yang dicintainya, Grayfia yang merasa tak mau kalah lagi langsung melepaskan remasan Naruto dan menyodorkanya pada Naruto untuk dihisap.

Naruto langsung menghisap payudara kanan Grayfia, tangan kanan mulai menuju vagina Grayfia, memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Grayfia lalu mengeluar masukan jarinya.

"Aaahhhh~aahhhh~terus~Naru~ahhh~aahhh~"

Memejamkan matanya menikmati rangsangan yang Grayfia dapatkan, tanganya meremas bantal dan sprei untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dia dapatkan.

Serafall masih asik dengan penis Naruto yang ada dimulutnya, lidahnya terus bergerak memberikan kenikmatan pada Naruto, kepalanya terus bergerak naik turun, tanganya juga memainkan dua telur yang mengantung.

Naruto yang mendapatkan kenikmatan ini, tak dapat membendung klimaksnya yang sebentar lagi keluar, menghisap kuat dan mengigit puting saat klimaksnya sudah diujung tanduk, jarinya juga bergerak dengan cepat divagina Grayfia.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~terus~sebentar~lagi~aahhhh~"

Grayfia sebentar lagi mencapai klimaksnya, jari Naruto yang mengaduk aduk vaginanya bergerak dengan cepat, membuat kenikmatan terus Grayfai rasakan.

"Keluaaaarrrrr~"

 **Crroooottt**

Grayfia dan Naruto mencapai puncaknya bersamaan, dengan deras keduanya mengeluarkan cairan dan sperma, cairan cinta Grayfia membasahi tangan kanan Naruto, sedangkan sperma Naruto langsung masuk dikeronggkongan Serafall membuatnya harus menelan sperma Naruto yang keluar dengan banyak.

Meski sedikit kesusahan Serafall berusaha menelan semua sperma yang Naruto keluarkan, setelah dirasa telah ditelan semua, Serafall langsung melepaskan hisapanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan vaginanya di atas penis Naruto yang masih tegang.

"Aaahhhh~"

Desah Serafall saat penis Naruto masuk dalam vaginanya, dengan perlahan menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membuat gesekan penis dan dinding vaginanya memberikan kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aahhhh~"

Desah Serafall dan Grayfia secara bersamaan, Naruto mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diberikan Serafall semakin menghisap payudara Grayfia, jarinya juga mulai bergerak didalam vagina Grayfia kembali membuat wanita berambut perak itu terus mendesah kenikmatan.

Serafall terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya, penis Naruto selalu menabrak pintu rahimnya saat masuk, meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri agar kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan bertambah.

"Aahhh~aahhh~nikmat~aahh~"

Desah kedua wanita terkuat di Underword itu semakin keras, saat kedua wanita itu sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya, Naruto juga ikut mengerakan pinggulnya keatas, agar Serafall mendapatkan klimaksnya, jarinya dalam vagina Grayfia bertambah dan terus keluar masuk untuk membuat Grayfia pada puncaknya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~nikmat~sangat~aahh~nikmat~"

"Aahh~sebentar~lagi~aahhh~"

Goyangan Serafall semakin cepat, tanganya tak hanya meremas payudaranya sendiri tapi juga memlintir putingnya, kepalanya mendonggak keatas saat mendapatkan kenikmatan bercinta.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~"

Teriak dua wanita yang telah mendapatkan klimaksnya, Serafall dengan wajah mendonggaknya sambil melotot, Grayfia memejamkan matanya dadanya membungsung kedepan membuat kepala Naruto semakin tengelam dalam payudaranya, tubuh kedua wanita itu saling mengenjang beberapa saat.

Serafall menyanga tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganya mengarah kebelakang, Naruto sendiri yang belum keluar langsung menyampingkan tubuh Grayfia, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya dan tanganya melingkar pada pinggul Serafall.

Mengerakan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang membuat Serafall kembali mendesah, langsung saja kedua lengan Serafall melingkar pada leher Naruto.

"Aaahhhh~aahhh~Naru~aahhh~"

Menarik paksa Naruto untuk mendekatinya, langsung saja Serafall menyambar bibir Naruto, melumatnya untuk meredam desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir indahnya.

Grayfia masih berbaring sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah klimaks tadi, meresa sudah cukup beristirahat Grayfia lalu mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang menempelkan payudara besarnya pada punggung Naruto, Grayfia mengelanyut manja pada Naruto meminta perhatian dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Mmmhhh~mmhhh~aahhh~mmhhh~"

Tapi Naruto tak merespon Grayfia yang memeluknya dari belakanh itu, masih terus mengempur vagina Serafall yang lebih sempit menurutnya, terus mengerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat agar mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Mmmhhh~aahhh~mmmhhhh~"

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh~"

Dan dengan satu hentakan kuat Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam vagina Serafall dengan banyak, Serafall juga mendapatkan puncaknya kembali, membuat tubuhnya mengenjang saat mencapai puncaknya, dan cairan cinta keluar dengan deras mengenai kepala penis Naruto.

"Mmmhhh~puaaahhh~"

Grayfia yang tak mendapatkan respon Naruto langsung melepaskan paska ciuman mereka, lalu menolehkan wajah Naruto kesamping dan melumatnya. Serafall melotot saat asik berciuman diganggu Grayfia.

"Mmmhhh~mmmhhh~"

"Grayfia" teriak Serafall yang tak terima atas apa yang Grayfia lakukan.

Mengerakkan pinggulnya agar penis Naruto bergesakan dengan dinding vaginanya, walau kesusahan Serafall terus mencoba mengerakan pinggulnya.

"Mmhhh~mmmhhh~"

Naruto sendiri menikmati lumatan yang diberikan Grayfia, bibirnya selalu ketagihan saat bercumbu dengan bibir Grayfia, pinggulnya bergerak kembali saat Serafall memulai mengerakan pinggulnya sendiri, lalu melepaskan lumatan Grayfia karena pasokan udaranya telah tipis.

"Mmmmhhh~puuuaahhhh~"

"Hahh~hahh~" deru nafas Naruto yang memburu, Grayfia yang meresa belum puas menikmati bibir Naruto melumatnya kembali, tapi Naruto menahanya dengan tangan kananya.

"Sshh~Tunggu~ahh~sebentar~Grayfia-chan, kamu~nanti~sshhh~dapat~kok~" ucap Naruto yang tau Grayfia pasti kecewa karna menolak dicium, pinggul Naruto masih bergerak memberikan kenikmatan pada Serafall.

Grayfia cemberut mendengar hal itu. "Aku sudah tak tahan Naru, puaskan aku juga" pinta Grayfia dengan nada yang sangat manja.

"Aahhh~aahhh~tidak~boleh~kamu~sudah~ merebut~ciuman~Naru~tadi~Grayfia~" Serafall tak ingin percintaanya diganggu Grayfia kembali langsung memprotes sambil terus mengeluarkan desahanya.

Naruto melihat dua wanita yang saling memperebutkanya itu merasa tak adil jika tak bisa membuat mereka tak terpuaskan, menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya pada vagina Serafall, lalu menarik tubuh Serafall untuk duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kemarikan vaginamu itu Grayfia-chan, akan aku puaskan dengan lidahku"

Grayfia langsung menuruti permintaan Naruto, menaiki wajah Naruto dan memposisikan vaginanya tepat dihadapan Naruto, posisi Grayfia saat ini berhadapan dengan Serafall.

Melihat Grayfia yang mendapatkan perhatian dari kakaknya Serafall langsung menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aahhh~aahhh~aku~sebentar~lagi~aahhh~"

"Aahhh~yahhh~Naru~jilat~terus~"

Serafall terus mendesah karena goyanganya sendiri, sementara Grayfia mulai mendesah karena vaginanya mulai dijilati Naruto, tangan Grayfia menuntun tangan kanan Naruto untuk meremas payudaranya, sambil terus menikmati jilatan pada vaginanya.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~"

Serafall yang merasa hampir mencapai puncaknya semakin menaik turunkan pantatnya dengan kuat, kedua tanganya terus meremas payudaranya sendiri, Naruto merasa jepitan dinding vagina Serafall semakin kuat, ikut mengerakan pinggulnya ke atas agar mencapai puncaknya, jilatanya pada vagina Grayfia tak pernah berhenti, saat Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi titik kelemahan wanita, langsung saja dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Grayfia.

"Aahhhh~aahhhh~keluaaaaarrr"

Serafall dan Naruto telah mendapatkan puncaknya bersamaan, saling menumpahkan cairan masing masing yang memenuhi vagina dan rahim Serafall.

Tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang sangat lemas, Serafall langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan membuat penis Naruto keluar dari vaginanya, sperma keluar dari vagina Serafall karena tak mampu menampungnya.

Grayfia yang melihat penis Naruto telah terlepas dari vagina Serafall langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengulum penis Naruto yang blepotan dengan sperma, menaik turunkan kepalanya memberikan kenikmatan pada penis Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapatkan kuluman pada penisnya semakin rakus menjilat vagina Grayfia, tak hanya menjilat tapi juga menghisapnya, kedua tanganya meremas pantat sexy Grayfia dengan gemas.

Mendapatkan perlakuan yang agresif dari Naruto, Grayfia ikut menghisapnya dengan kuat, vaginanya terasa berkedut saat dihisap oleh Naruto tak hanya vagina tapi juga klitorisnya, Grayfia tak dapat menahan gelombang nikmat yang akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Mmmmm~mmm~aahhhhhhhh~"

Melepaskan kulumanya dan langsung menjerit saat gelombang nikmat itu telah keluar, Naruto dengan sigap menelan cairan cinta yang Grayfia keluarkan, menengguknya beberapa kali dan setelah menengguknya entah kenapa birahinya naik secara drastis.

Naruto sedikit menggangkat pantat Grayfia lalu memundurkan tubuhnya dan duduk, sedikit memajukan pantat Grayfia lalu memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang vagina dan langsung menghentaknya dengan kuat.

"Kyaaahhhhh~"

"Naru~aahhh~itu~masih~sensitif~"

Teriak Grayfia saat vaginanya yang sensitif langsung dibobol begitu saja, tak hanya itu Naruto juga langsung mengerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk vaginanya.

"Aahhh~aahhh~Naruu~aahhh~"

"Sshhhh~nikmati~saja~Grayfia~chan~aahhh~"

Grayfia hanya pasrah mendapatkan jawaban itu, lagi pula dirinya menikmati percintaan mereka, tubuhnya seolah tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bercinta dengan Naruto.

 **Plaakk plaakk**

Terus menggenjot vagina Grayfia dengan kuat dan cepat, sehingga membuat suara yang menjadi ciri khas dalam percintaan, tangan Naruto yang berada dipinggul mulai merambat kepayudara besar Grayfia.

Meremas dan memilin puting yang tegang itu dengan kuat, memberikan kenikmatan dan rangsangan lebih pada Grayfia, tubuh Grayfia menerima rangsangan yang Naruto berikan, terus mengeliat walau dalam keadaan digoyang.

"Aahhhhh~sebentar~lagi~aahhh~"

"Sshhhh~vaginamu~sungguh~sempit~Grayfia~ ssshhh~membuatku~ingin~terus~menyetubuhimu~aahhh~"

Keduanya saling mendesah kenimatan, menikmati kenikmatan yang hanya dapat dari bercinta tersebut, terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya menikmati jepitan dinding vagina Grayfia.

"Aahhhh~aahhh~aku~akan~keluarrr~"

"Kita~ssshhh~keluar~bersama~Grayfia~chan~"

Grayfia hanya bisa menggangukan kepalanya, kenikmatan ini tak dapat membuat pikiran jernih, kedua kelamin saling berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahhhhhhhh~~"

 **Croottt**

Keduanya mencapai puncaknya secara bersamaan, tubuh mereka bergetar merasakan gelombang nikmat yang keluar dengan hebat, Naruto memebenamkan penisnya sedalam mungkin di vagina Grayfia, sambil terus menikmati hangatnya vagina Grayfai yang terus memanjakan penisnya.

Brukk

Keduanya langsung ambruk kedepan, Naruto menindih Grayfia dalam keadaan tengkurap, penisnya masih menancap divagina Grayfia, lalu Naruto melepaskan penisnya dengan mengulingkan tubuhnya kekiri, Naruto berada ditengah dua wanita yang telah memberikan kenikmatan bercinta.

Serafall berada dikiri Naruto yang saat ini masih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sama halnya dengan Grayfia yang masih mengatur nafas dengan posisi tengkurapnya.

Naruto lalu menarik kedua tubuh wanita itu untuk mendekat dan memeluk mereka, dua wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuh pria yang telah membuat mereka kenikmatan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kenikmatan ini Sera-chan, Grayfia-chan" ucapnya berterima kasih pada dua wanita itu.

"Tentu Naruto-kun, karna aku sangat mencintaimu akan aku berikan semuanya untukmu" ucap Gtayfia sambil mengelamkan wajahnya disamping tubuh Naruto.

Serafall mendelik saat mendengar ucapan Grayfia itu. "Hmpp~

End

Yo bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? Apakah sudah panas? wkwkwkwkwkwk

Sejujurnya bukan aku yang buat lemonnya tapi jock yang buat, aku hanya berusaha untuk membuat alurnya bisa menyatu

 **Don't Forget to Fav and Follow**


End file.
